


A story for you

by Red_inK



Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fate/Extella Link spoilers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_inK/pseuds/Red_inK
Summary: Each decision we make creates infinite possibilities, branching off into their own parallel worlds. Such worlds on SE.RA.PH have already been recorded.This is one variant of those futures. Hakuno's actions, with the help of an unseen force, have created an alternate future, similar, and yet singularly unusual.While Hakuno comes to terms with what she has witnessed, she is rescued by a young knight with a reckless attitude, and a new battle is sparked across SE.RA.PH. Nothing is coincidence, and soon she finds out what connects her, Altera and the wandering knight.





	1. Prologue

Hakuno sat alone on the floor of the Throne Room in Rome. Exhausted and at her wits end, it was took all she had to not scream out in frustration.

'How can you not see the contradiction here? The two may have not been meant to exist properly, but they _were _here! They had lives!'

Hakuno had logged into the Moon Cell's database over and over, using all she could of the Regalia to summon her friend back to her. Debugging the system, painfully creating replicas of him– only for them to be Attack Programs.

Hakuno kneaded her forehead. She tried to think rationally like this cold automaton, but to no avail. The Regalia could access the full might of the Moon Cell, to bend reality as she, the holder sees fit. And yet she couldn't even save her friend.

But the nature of the Moon Cell was hard, rational logic– something that rejected half fantasies; just like her friend's unyielding other half. Hakuno tried just as hard for his sake too. The Moon Cell brought them both here, only to take them away again. Why? If she could just understand how the Moon Cell thought– what did it want?

That's not right. The Moon Cell was the Eyes of God, without voice or heart; it couldn't wish. It only ever observed and collected history that manifested into the Servants, AIs and NPCs freely roaming the SE.RA.PH.

'That's right–you like collecting stories, don't you?' Hakuno uttered gently and smiled.

'Let me tell you a story; one you've already seen from your point of view. Allow me to tell you my side. I'll tell you the story of a Great King, who met a strange girl from beyond the stars, and dreamed of bringing love and peace to everyone.'

Hakuno's voice dropped to a whisper. 'And I'll tell you the story of a knight who raced across these lands with me, a falcon on the spring breeze.'

'Let me tell you the story of the Wandering Knight, Charlemagne.'


	2. The tiniest sliver of a chance

Mare Aurum– the Capital of Roses

Hakuno couldn't get over just how big Rome was growing.

She felt privileged to be here from its inception, now alive within the vast Chimeric Lunar Sea. Just last week, the very place she stood in was nothing more than a quiet cobbled together space, spanning only a few metres.

Now it stretched into a bustling street; elegant buildings of white stone nestled together, shining brightly in the morning sun. Roses twirled around the columns that dotted the smooth paved roads. And of course, it wouldn't be Nero's Rome without crimson rose petals billowing gently throughout the streets.

The city was art incarnate; beauty continued to spill forth like words from a poem.

'The city's so full of life!' exclaimed Altera. The little girl who stood alongside Hakuno beamed. At this, Hakuno's face stretched into a faint smile too; they stood side by side inside a crowd of lively people. The NPCs, clad in the robes that represented their homeland, bustled about the streets, showing off their wares. There were even humans from Earth wandering about, learning to love the brand new world they found themselves in.

The two simply wandered around the marketplace, moving from stall to stall, feeling what it meant to be part of a civilisation. Dazzled by a rainbow of colours, Altera ran towards a nearby flower shop.

'Altera!' Hakuno coughed out. Her mouth was full with a freshly baked cinnamon roll; she choked it down quickly and hurried to catch up with Altera. No doubt she would get an earful from her Servants if she lost her even for a moment.

'Look at this Mother!' Altera chirped. Her slender fingers lightly ran across the silken petals, delighting in the sensation it brought. 'I wonder if someone grew all these!'

'Ah, I'm so glad you appreciate my craft little one!' A woman came to stand by her stall. She had rosy cheeks, weathered by time; her peaceful and joyful face reflected the long life she had lived. If it wasn't for the standard Roman robes she wore, Hakuno would have never guessed she was an NPC.

Once, they were nothing more than machines, no different to the mindless Attack Programs built by SE.RA.PH. Thanks to the Moon Cell's reboot, they now have begun to form their own sort of consciousness.

'They really are beautiful– you have a talent for gardening,' Hakuno said, leaning down to smell a small bunch of lilacs.

'Oh this just started out as a hobby really,' the lady said, 'my Husband and I have a wonderful garden at home– you two should come see it sometime!'

'Oh? Your Husband too?' Hakuno asked.

'Yes– my Husband, _Dan'_ she replied, moving about and assorting her floral collection. 'He's retired from the Military now. As much as he shares my hobby, I don't think that old fool will ever settle down. He still has far too much energy!'

Hakuno briefly envisioned the woman's Husband; she was pretty sure she knew who he was. Just like the Heroic Spirits that now roamed SE.RA.PH, the Moon Cell copied figures from history; drawing from a deep well of information. This gave the NPC and AI entities their forms and names. It seemed the Moon Cell had copied Mr and Mrs Blackmore from their time on Earth.

Hakuno couldn't help but reminisce about her noble opponent from the Holy Grail war. The original forms of this couple from Earth were no longer alive. Yet, in a bittersweet turn of events, it seemed their digital reincarnation had in some way granted the old soldier the wish he tragically fought for.

'Oh! Auntie Nero would love this one!' Altera picked up a single red rose, its soft petals deeper than rubies.

'Oh you are familiar with our Emperor? Then please, a gift from me to you, little lady.' Mrs Blackmore said, allowing her the rose.

'T-thank you!' Altera beamed, 'Mother, what a good civilisation!'

Hakuno smiled at Altera, her big eyes matching the shade of the rose.

_Good civilisation_.

The world went dark, and the little girl's eyes were the only thing Hakuno could see. No longer warm and cheerful, they were malicious, glowing like ignited coal.

Sefar, the White Titan.

The catastrophe who consumed civilisations, while growing ever larger as it destroyed everything. Hakuno's breath escaped her as the ghostly, alien titan slammed its city sized hand down on the frozen Master.

Hakuno gripped her left arm tightly, and screwed her eyes shut. The darkness shattered as reality took hold once more.

She shook her head; that war was over, and Altera was finally free from her dreaded fate. There was nothing left that connected the little girl to that Alien Star.

But the Umbral Star _would_ return. Hakuno knew what the Regalia on her finger meant. It was its holder's responsibility to protect the Earth and the Moon from the Harvest Star. It may not arrive for a thousand years, but it would return.

Sometimes she wished she could slip back into her amnesiac self again; it took all she had on a daily basis to stop thinking about that crushing fact. She tried to banish the foreboding images that flashed through her mind. Real or not, she could no longer tell.

Altera noticed Hakuno's distant gaze and her face fell sombre. 'Let's... head back home. Tamamo and Nero are probably already looking for us.'

Hakuno snapped back to reality, 'Hmm? Okay.'

* * *

Hakuno was ashamed; she didn't mean to upset Altera; after all, none of the anxieties Hakuno felt were her fault.

She wished could say something of comfort– but nothing came to mind. For part of the walk back home, it was silent.

The colonnades sheltered them as the Sun rose higher into the sky. 'I really liked that lady... Can we go back there sometime?' Altera asked quietly.

Hakuno hummed in agreement. 'Yeah, I would really like that too.'

Altera handed the rose she was given to Hakuno. 'Here' she mumbled, 'Auntie Nero would like this if you gave it to her.'

Hakuno knelt to Altera's level and met her downcast eyes. Softly placing her hands over Altera's she gently pushed the rose back to her.

'I know she would like it from you even more.'

The child's smile returned. 'Ok, I'll do that.'

'Although if you ever come across a lion, be sure to tell _me_ first and not Nero' Hakuno added. 'I'd like to get as many lions out of Rome before Saber single handedly brings them to extinction.'

She pointed to a golden statue in the distance; even from where they stood it was clear the outline was of their Emperor, asphyxiating a lion with her bare hands.

'I will!' Altera laughed. She suddenly stopped walking. 'Huh? I don't remember this place.'

They came across an open space carpeted with green grass; blue floating pixels were gradually disappearing. The Moon Cell generated new areas every day; it wasn't that unusual but this felt...

Altera pulled at Hakuno's sleeve. The hairs on her neck prickled at an unwelcome presence. She turned around to face–

'An Attack Program?!'

It was far more streamlined and sophisticated than the effigies Hakuno struggled against back in the Holy Grail war. The Aggressor's matte black skin rippled into existence; upon its body red lines glowed menacingly. It rushed the two with a sword in hand.

Once, Hakuno had no knowledge of magic or Servants and consequentially, was killed by this Program's prototype.

But this time she was ready. Instinctively she swiped in front of her,

"**hack (16)**"

A singular shockwave struck the Aggressor. The sword slipped from its hand, its upper body awkwardly hunched over, paralysed.

'That can't be the only one. We'll be deleted if they catch us' Hakuno said.

Altera nodded, 'we have to run. I'm not big enough to fight them.'

Hakuno grabbed Altera's hand and ran towards the Throne Room. It wasn't far, they could make it.

Their feet pounded on the grass, disturbing the tranquil rose petals about them. Another of SE.RA.PH's Attack Programs appeared; bigger than the last Program, it brandished a bow. It was far enough away for Hakuno to use an explosive Code Cast.

"**bomb (32)**"

The Archer Program exploded and disintegrated. 'Why are they attacking us?!' Altera yelled. 'Is someone trying to kill us?!'

'I don't know, I–' All Hakuno could think of was to keep Altera safe. They needed a Servant! They ran into an open area, the gate leading to the palace directly in front of them.

They skidded to a halt. The gate was suddenly blocked off by a firewall; an image of a lock was embedded into it, and yellow veins sprouted from its edges. They had fallen into an ambush.

A myriad of blue rings digitised themselves into Attack Programs of every type–there were even ones Hakuno didn't recognise.

Altera gritted her teeth.' Master!'

They were completely surrounded, with nowhere left to run. Letting go of Altera's hand Hakuno traced a red insignia emblazoned to the back of her left hand. With a Command Seal she could summon one of her two Servants immediately to their side.

_'Please don't be too mad Tamamo,' _Hakuno thought as her Command Seals began to glow. The image of her beautiful, balletic, crimson Saber Servant filled her thoughts...

'COME FORTH, SABER!'

One part of the red design on her hand evaporated, and a magnificent surge of mana pulsated from Hakuno. Her magic circuits pulled at her, as if an invisible string drew her Saber Servant to her...

_'I see it._

_... There's a light in the dark.'_

A Saber Class Servant swiftly rushed through the crowd of Attack Programs, effortlessly swiping their sword through twenty Programs at once. The resulting shockwave broke even more and stunned even further.

Soaring onward the Saber stylishly twisted their body over, and delivered an even stronger blow on the next group, the Programs melting from the sword's touch.

Straightening themselves up, the Saber Servant lowered their sword and faced the two girls.

Wide eyed and dumbfounded, Hakuno and Altera mumbled,

'...You're not Nero.'

A young man stood in front of Hakuno, flying in like a falcon on a spring breeze. He was clad in white and black, mirroring his hair–black with strands of white forming in the centre, and layering throughout. Blue fabric highlighted his cape and his left arm.

'Hey, you doing all right?'

_'He moves so fast... he's not human' _Hakuno thought. _'He can only be a Heroic Spirit.' _She had never seen him before; as far as she knew, she still remained the only Master on SE.RA.PH, so no one else could have summoned him.

_'Did the Moon Cell call him up...?'_

After such an immense display of power, this unknown Servant gazed at her, his deep blue eyes searching for something in her. Then after scratching his head, he nodded.

'Yep, looks like you're the one who summoned me.'

Pausing for a moment, the boy tried to find the right words to say.

'I'm like, you know, one of those rogue Servants... I think... Well, don't get hung up on the small stuff!'

He didn't seem too sure of himself; he reminded Hakuno a little of herself, back when she could remember certain things but didn't know why. But something told her that amnesia wasn't his problem.

'I'm a Servant and you're a Master–now go ahead and give me some orders!'

Hakuno and Altera stared at each other and shrugged. Never a peaceful day in SE.RA.PH.

Whoever this boy was, he was willing to fight with them.

'No complaints from us. Let's get through this battle together' Hakuno said.

The Saber's eyes sparkled. Flourishing his sword he turned to face the machine army.

'All right– prepare to witness the awesomeness!'

_'... Wait, was that even a word?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop- Saber time!
> 
> Chapter 3. The girl who heard the calling


	3. The girl who heard the calling

Hakuno's heart raced; red hot mana, rich with life flowed through her magic circuits like wild streams surging down a mountain.

Each contract Hakuno had pulled like threads at her heart, filling her with different kinds of strength. Her first Servant, Nero contracted with her on her deathbed. Bringing them both into the spotlight, their union proudly burned bright.

When Hakuno defeated Tamamo, her Master threw her upon the Moon Cell's firewall, deleting her so that he could live. Offering her a contract alongside Nero, she skipped across the firewall and happily accepted. Full of love, a wild burst of god-like devotion overwhelmed her circuits.

She had been forced into a pact by Altera, but its dreamlike quality spread through Hakuno, like wind on the grassy plains. A pact that came from beyond the stars, Altera entrusted herself to Hakuno alone.

This new pact was so strong, so boundless, it didn't feel real. Whoever he was, this Saber must be a great Heroic Spirit.

His emotions laid bare on the surface of his soul; exhilaration, anxiety– Hakuno felt them all, layered with jitters of fear. His deep blue eyes confirmed the connection, and both their hearts pounded.

'My Class is Saber... although you probably could already tell. My sword and I are at your command. So you light 'em up, and I'll knock 'em down for you!'

Hakuno nodded and smiled. 'Ok, I got your back!'

Saber dashed on the wind again, his sword obliterating all in his path with reckless abandon. Too much abandon actually. The more she observed his magnetic fighting style, the more she realised he had no concern for his own safety.

... But he did look pretty awesome.

"**def_up(32)**" 

The Blue Saber continued his attack but his eyes widened as he felt the Code Cast wrap around him like an extra set of armour. Which happened to be warranted, as an arrow from a distant Archer Program struck him; but did nothing to even scratch him. Changing his strategy a little, he focused on the long range attacks first.

_She has my back... I can do this–' _

Hakuno was mesmerised by his pure feelings once more; like staring into the heart of a flickering candlelight.

The Archer Programs exploded with tremendous force as he moved on to another group.

'Hey, that was too easy!' Saber yelled.

'He's as powerful as a Top Servant!' Altera murmured, entranced by his wild movements.

A big, bulky Program Hakuno had never seen before appeared before the exit, defending the firewall. Saber continued cutting down more Programs like paper dolls, so Hakuno took the opportunity to analyse the new Aggressor.

_'I wonder if I could copy that program somehow... it could be useful.' _In response, the Regalia that graced her left hand gleamed, and transferred the data over to her.

'Mother! How did you do that?!'

'... I have no idea!' Hakuno felt the strain the Regalia placed on her, but she could handle it. She was getting stronger– and about time too.

The giant Program barrelled its way over to Saber, swinging the maces it had for arms.

'Behind you!' Hakuno yelled.

In a single stroke, Saber spun around low, and swiped the Program's legs, felling it and destroying the barrier.

'Nice work!' She could see him grin from where he stood.

In a final act to gain some ground, the last of the Attack Programs emerged with swords, bows and axes, ready to rush them simultaneously.

If the Programs were going to go all out then so should they.

**"off_up (64)"**

Saber's glittering sword slammed into ground, rupturing the earth. The Aggressors tore apart under its quake. He blitzed through more; a tornado followed in his wake, disintegrating them.

For a moment Hakuno saw his sword accompanied by other swords, twelve more, dazzling like a rainbow refraction against a dull grey sky. Briefly appearing as a mirage, they dissolved just as fast.

'Joye–nah, no need!' Saber uttered. With a burst of light, the last of the Attack Programs were snuffed out.

'Alright, looks like my _first_ _fight _went pretty well' Saber said, pleased. 'How are you guys doing over there?'

Altera kicked a vanishing Aggressor in the head. 'THAT's what you get!' Hakuno stifled a laugh; no doubt the Maiden of Destruction was eager to get stronger. They both rushed over to meet Saber.

_'Now we can finally talk' _Hakuno thought. ’_Just who is he with all that power? Who or what brought him here? How has he been running around undetected all this time?'_

'I'm sure you have questions. We'll get to them.'

He read her like an open book.

Hakuno was used to Servants catching her off guard; all of them, Heroic Spirits from myths and legends. They had unswayed confidence in themselves, justified by their experience.

This Saber didn't seem to fit that– in all his breathtaking strength and skill his boyish smile remained young and fresh as the spring breeze he dashed in on.

She blushed slightly– thankfully he chose that moment to close his eyes in thought.

'Now... what'd be a super cool thing to do...? You know, I could fly out of here on a whirlwind– "whoosh!" just like that. That'd be awesome...'

Altera raised an eyebrow. 'Is that all you do? Jump in like a superhero and then fly off?'

'... Point taken. Alright then, let's get you guys to safety, and then we've got a few things to talk about.'

'Sure' Hakuno agreed, 'I have a feeling that won't be the last we're seeing of those things.'

Saber nodded. 'Yeah, you're probably right. Hmm? What's up, little lady?'

Altera stared up at the sky. Her head slightly cocked to the side in silence, listening for something that went unheard by both Saber and Hakuno.

Her face, no longer reflecting her childish innocence grew solemn and determined. Her garnet eyes glazed over in mysterious contemplation. Those eyes now saw something beyond the stars.

That face was one that belonged to a giant; a most wonderful and dangerous alien titan.

'It's... calling.'

'Altera?' Hakuno uttered. Her spine shuddered– what did this little girl say?

Altera closed her eyes, and made a choice.

'I hear it. It's calling _me_... I have to leave.'

Hakuno's face fell– what did that mean!?

'I really do have to go... _You don't have to worry about me anymore_.'

Before Hakuno could say anything, Altera was gone. The rose she once held drifted to the ground.

Altera severed her connection with Hakuno. An irreplaceable treasure was broken beyond repair.

Hakuno was unbearably cold.

'Did she just get summoned by the other side? That's rough.'

Hakuno blankly faced the strange Saber she was left with. 'Do you know where she went?'

He scratched his head uncomfortably. 'Well, yeah, probably... but let's just say we're not catching up to her anytime soon.'

Dread grew out of Hakuno's silence. Saber imagined a supporting thread entwined to a delicate glass bauble; its strands unravelled and snapped, shattering the ornament to dust.

Or rather, that's what his Master felt, as she was left holding nothing but shattered remains.

He instinctively grabbed her hand.

'It's all right,' Saber said. 'I think "he" just wanted to talk to her. I swear to you the girl isn't in danger.'

Hakuno furrowed her brow. '_He?' _She focused, her eyes directly focused on Saber's deep blue ones, catching him slightly off guard.

'Who is "he?"

His face darkened.

'That's... Sorry... I can't say right now. I promise I'll explain everything later.' Saber's heart quickened, she could tell. Whoever "he" was, unnerved this Saber, who had just single handedly breezed through an entire army.

'You were going to meet up with your other Servants, right? You should probably do that first.'

Saber may be dodging the question, but he was right. Whatever was coming was only going to get bigger; meeting up with Nero and Tamamo took priority. At the very least they would help her come up with a way to find Altera. She gave Saber a curt nod.

'That's fine. But I'll hold you to that promise.'

Saber was taken aback yet again. His deep blue eyes studied her.

'... You know you're pretty open minded about all this' he said, 'I guess that's not surprising, coming from the victor of the Holy Grail War.'

Her hand was very warm. She noticed the right hand he held hers with was different to the rest of him. Not clothed in blue or white; the skin itself was pure black, with red thick lines like veins, or magic circuits, sprouting over its surface.

'... I'm uh, gonna need that back.' Hakuno said.

'Right!' His face contorted nervously, and he let go of her hand.

'Well then, I guess, uh..."Your Mastery"...?' Saber grimaced. 'No, that doesn't sound right..."Great Master"? "My Masterful liege"? No that's worse. Oh no, I don't even know what to call you. Umm...' He began to panic.

_'Praetor. Husband. Prisoner. Squirrel. Mongrel... Senpai.' _Hakuno never had a choice as to what to be called. Every Servant she'd ever encountered had either called her "Master" or decided against her volition, to give her a pet name. To see this Saber fret over something she never once had control with over any other Servant; she thought it was kind of cute.

Relieving him of his anxiety she answered. 'My name is Hakuno Kishinami. You can call me that if you like; or just, "Master."

Saber briefly looked at her like an eager puppy, before regaining his composure. 'Oh, all right. Well then, Master... I'm with you now!' He tested the new name, smiling at her. She offered a faint smile in return.

'And you can call me– uh oh, wait a second.' Saber stopped.

'We're _supposed_ to hide our True Names, right?'

He was VERY new at this.

'True Names are super important. You can't just go around yelling them out. You can't even tell your own Master... right?' Saber stared uneasily at Hakuno, trying to seek her approval like a kid shakily answering a teacher.

Hakuno nodded. 'Right. A Servant's True Name should stay hidden. You need to protect your strengths and weaknesses after all– Imagine if the Hero Achilles was summoned with everyone knowing his identity.'

Saber nodded, and sighed in relief. The breeze picked up slightly, ruffling his black and white locks.

'... OK... I'm going to tell you anyway!'

_'Eh?'_

'My True Name is _Charlemagne_! Please carve it into your heart, Master of SE.RA.PH!'

_'... This Saber, Charlemagne, just blurted out his True Name, just like that...' _

Nero didn't even reveal her name until the last weeks of the Holy Grail War. Hakuno was flabbergasted, left reeling in shock as Charlemagne started thinking out loud.

'Yeah, feels great to get that off my chest! Too many secrets just weigh you down!'

Charlemagne snapped his wild blue eyes open.

'Oh, very important: I want you to call me "Charlie." I mean, uh... You CAN call me "Charlie" or something– just not that _other_ name I'm known by! It's not that I don't LIKE the name, but it's pretty heavy for me to carry around these days. So you know... Feel free to call me Charlie... Please.'

Charlemagne, or Charlie's words rolled over her head, she couldn't keep up.

'... Sorry... I'm still at, "Charlemagne."

A King of the Carolingian dynasty, Charlemagne's legend was famous. His many accomplishments, both real and fake were celebrated by bards and poets, and were recorded as stories equal to King Arthur.

This Saber Servant was Charles the Great, King of the Franks, proclaimed Roman Emperor and a leader who unified Western Europe. Charlemagne was one of the Nine Worthies, the nine figures considered to be the embodiment of pure chivalry. His legend was alongside King David, Alexander the Great and Julius Caesar.

_'He's so strong– no that's an understatement!'_

'... Hello? Master?'

'Huh?'

Hakuno had been dumbly staring off into space. When she came to, Charlie's face was two inches from hers. She flinched and stumbled backwards slightly; her cheeks flushed embarrassingly red. He laughed breezily and stretched his hand back out to her.

'It's great to meet you Master; let's go and be awesome, alright!'

Hakuno slid her hand into his strong grip. 'Mm, it's great to meet you too Charlem– Charlie.'

Something sparked in her, a warm sensation that tingled up her spine. Mana waved through her like the waves breaking over the shore, eager to be swept up in his youthful energy.

Charlie grinned; he felt the same way. 'We gotta get to Rome right? Alright– let's go!' He took off at full pelt, dragging her along behind him.

'Ah– wait a second! I can't run that fast!'

They bounded towards the city of Rome, as Master and Servant; as comrades in arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a warm up here; more dialogue in the next chapter!  
Chapter 4. My fleeting glory


	4. My Fleeting Glory

The territory of Mare Aurum, in the great Roman city, holds the Emperor's prized amphitheatre. Its stone, high tiered seating encircled a deep inner arena. Pools of clearest water covered the ground like fluid mirrored tiles, forever reflecting the sky as its greatest lover.

In the centre towered a grand statue of the Emperor– Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. In all its golden glory, it depicted her wrestling a mighty lion, in her admiration of the Grecian Demigod Heracles.

Waiting beneath its shadow, a man stood alone.

His emaciated form, paler than the Moon's surface threatened none of the NPCs and humans; and was often coupled with what might seem as a bored and gloomy outlook. To the experienced Heroes and warriors however, he was counted among the strongest and most skilled of Heroic Spirits. His form as sharp as the spear he wielded; the air would quiver and burn into ashes from a single strike. On the battlefield there was almost no greater force. And yet... he was so incredibly kind.

The Hero of Charity glanced towards the Palace, where his target had retreated to. _'How unfortunate_' he thought. _'She's been through enough... but at least this will be the last.'_

Figures of Heroic warriors, shrouded in the darkest of shadows materialised at his side_._

_'Yes, at least she won't suffer. Your Assimilation is close at hand, Master of the Moon.'_

* * *

'Where might my Praetor and Altera have capered off to? I swear those two are peas in a pod, stepping out on me without a moment's notice!'

Nero huffed and paced back and forth inside the Roman Throne Room. Her heels clicked and echoed along the smooth black granite floors that gleamed across its span. The shine they held slightly reflected the open ceiling that projected the starry cosmos. Normally she sat on the deep red throne that stood atop a shallow set of stairs. Encased inside a golden frame it stood out against the grey stone wall decorated with banners bearing the Emperor's colour.

Tamamo eyed her rival as she continued to pace. She fiddled with a tea set, her luscious tail swishing back and forth. Nero's obsessive and anxious energy grated on Caster's patience.

'You don't have to go hunting for them– you're always so fidgety.'

'Ah, but you see, if I stay still for too long, I suffer the most terrible headaches...' Nero sulked.

'But you are hiding the point Caster– just like you're hiding my Praetor and Altera from me as well!'

Caster returned Saber's grilling glare with an "innocent" face. 'Do you think I would be _here _if I had done that?'

'I can't think why you would ever leave– seeing as you've already spoiled my Roman design with your _oriental aesthetic_!' Nero motioned to where Tamamo was seated. What was once a big empty space now had been somewhat modified by Tamamo. A section of the Throne Room now had a tatami mat, a small shrine and a kotatsu, much to Nero's displeasure (and to Caster's immense pleasure). Caster's eyes darkened and she grew sly.

'Rome may be many grand things; but homely and quaint aren't them. Leave those matters for a_ true Wife_.'

Nero wrinkled her nose. 'Be thankful that my Praetor allows for your whims. It is only in regard for your efforts to my city.

Tamamo sighed. 'In any event, why do you want to stalk them so?'

'Altera is growing at an astonishing rate' Nero said, 'we would blink and she could appear fully grown. How could we miss that moment?'

Tamamo closed her eyes. 'How strange and rare it is for a Servant to grow into adulthood. I can't help but wonder if she'll grow up as someone new; or be the same warrior she once was...'

Nero placed her hands on her hips. 'Altera is herself and deserves praise– and a celebration would lift Praetor's spirits so!'

'Yes... I would think Miss Altera would want some _privacy_ in such a delicate moment, don't you?' Tamamo said. Nero screwed her eyes shut in defiance.

'I see why my Husband and Miss Altera have taken to quietly roaming without you. Every time her highness takes to the streets, it is no mere stroll.' Tamamo added. 'The crowd's just mob you! Might I offer a suggestion: perhaps you could try to step outside WITHOUT setting off some huge Roman Electrical Parade...'

Nero crossed her arms. 'Hmph. I cannot just casually accept their admiration. Roman Parades are marvellous spectacles after all– they are intended for each and all of my citizens.'

Tamamo sighed. How could any one person stand to survive such intense attentions? _'Nero's never ending surplus of energy has to be admired'_ Tamamo supposed. 'Don't get me wrong, I don't HATE celebrations, but to be overwhelmed with them _every_ _day_...'

'Do the commoners think that too...? But at my recitals, the crowds always smile.' Nero said, smiling to herself.

'Yes, but that's only because– Oh!'

Hakuno's presence was unmistakable to her two Servants; they turned her way as she hurried into the Throne Room.

Tamamo jumped up eagerly and bowed elegantly, exuding the presence of a graceful goddess.

'Welcome home, my Husband!'

With a well practiced twirl, Emperor Nero spun like a ballerina, her crimson gown waving about her.

'My Praetor! There you are!'

Meanwhile, Hakuno looked very out of place. Her light brown jacket that covered most of her was dishevelled; Mud had kicked up and crusted across her black boots, and her long russet locks were sweaty and windblown from running for her life.

'You'd not believe the morning I've had.'

'Here, have some tea I prepared for you!' Tamamo rushed over with a delicate china cup in her hand.

'Or perhaps a feast of cured meat I've procured from the Royal Butcher!' Nero stated, proud in her accomplishment of doing so.

'Maybe a floor to collapse on?' Hakuno said wearily. '... Altera's gone.'

Both Servants stopped in their tracks. 'What?'

Hakuno took a deep breath. 'Yeah we were, ambushed by a bunch of Attack Programs. After they were dealt with Altera just said she needed to go. She's alright, I think– I just couldn't stop her.'

Nero sputtered out in disbelief while Tamamo remained silent, closing her eyes in deep contemplation.

Hakuno watched Tamamo's quiet expression; a flicker of anxiety gnawed at the edges of her lips. Caster was more than a supernatural fox; she was in part, an embodiment of the Sun. What the Sun experienced 14 000 years ago... Tamamo certainly cared for Altera in her own way, but she also understood her previous identity better than most. Did she expect something like this to happen?

Nero however had only drawn Altera into her deep embrace, teaching her how to love life; loving her as only Nero could. She shared Hakuno's feelings, if but more vocal about it.

Hakuno decided to change the subject. 'But these Attack Programs were troubling. They were summoned to attack us, that much is certain.'

'Hmm– could this be your doing?' Nero turned suspiciously to her Caster rival. Tamamo feigned a gasp, clearly plying on her mock innocence face. Nero and Tamamo had done this dance many times before, almost daily.

'I really don't think it–' Hakuno started.

'Oh my, you rogue aristocrat– how could you possibly accuse an innocent little wife like me? Even if I _wanted_ to summon such atrocities, my mana is currently tied up with running Rome. I may be a beautiful goddess, but I'm not made of the stuff.'

'I've got someth–'

'Could it be that King of Heroes playing his games?' Nero suggested. 'It does sound like something the Babylonian King would do to get his kicks.'

'No it's–'

'Or the King of Conquerors. Anything can set him off spoiling for a fight. I haven't seen him hulking around in a few months' Tamamo said. 'Should I return to the Millennium Capital? My _foxy senses_ are tingling...'

'Will you pleas–'

'Aww this is too cool!' Charlie's youthful voice boomed from behind Hakuno– her shoulders slumped in defeat.

'I never thought I'd _actually_ get to see my Antecessor's Rome! Right here in digital form!' Charlie looked more like a tourist than a Servant, whipping his head around, eagerly taking in as much of the scenery as possible. All that was missing was the telltale sound of a camera clicking frantically.

'Classical history– it's pixel perfect! So awesome!' Charlie looked towards the starry ceiling and gasped.

Hakuno turned to him. 'Do you remember what I said about letting me introduce you first?'

Charlie scratched his head. 'Whoops! My bad, Master!' Tamamo's eyes nearly bugged out when she heard him say, "Master."

'You there, stranger!' Nero announced, her hands placed firmly on her sculpted hips.

'What makes you think you can simply barge into _my_ palace, and absentmindedly lavish praise upon _my_ Rome?' She glared emerald daggers at Charlie who simply gazed back in awe.

Nero suddenly beamed. 'Well keep admiring, and I shall reward you with further praise!'

Looking him up and down Tamamo sighed. '... Well played pretty boy,' she muttered under her breath. 'And who might you be?'

Charlie snapped back to reality. 'Oh yeah. I am the Wandering Knight Charlemagne!'

_'There he goes again...' _Hakuno thought. If Nero and Tamamo were sitting on chairs they would have fallen off of them.

'T–to reveal your name so easily? Really? And... Really?! _Charlemagne_ ?!' All Caster could manage was stuttering out.

Charlie nodded. 'Yeah, at one point I was King of the Franks, but none of that matters– now I'm just a wandering knight. So please call me Charlie.'

Nero was handling the news far better than Tamamo. Taking it all in her imperial stride she continued questioning him. 'Well then, Sir Charlemagne from a distant land. Tell me– why you have revealed your True Name to my Praetor?'

Charlie became focused; a stern look appeared as he addressed the Emperor.

'I have pledged my loyalty to the Master of the Moon. I am here to save SE.RA.PH from the impending danger.'

'Danger?' Caster repeated.

'Yes– or at least I think that's why...' he trailed off.

A brief hollowness lingered in Charlie's eyes. Hakuno recognised this from earlier, like he was making up his reasons; like he didn't know how he was even there.

'I wish I could say more but we're already out of time.'

'What do you mean? Are you saying that my Rome could be in danger?'

'Yes, or rather– we're already in danger.'

'What?!'

Hakuno stepped forward and summoned a giant screen in front of them. Several blue screens curved around them, and images of Rome flickered into view. 'This is where Alt–' Hakuno gripped her left arm tightly. 'Where _we_ were when the Programs attacked.' Hakuno pointed at the screen. 'They look to be converging around the amphitheatre.'

'Wha– we should have seen them coming. How is that possible?!' Tamamo shrieked, clutching onto her husband for dear life.

'Geez, look how many there are. Servants are with them too.' Charlie added.

_'Servants!' _Tamamo thought,_ 'which Heroes could possibly be against–'_ she shook her head; it wasn't the time to fret about that.

'We've got to get the people away from that area– they're going to run into Aggressors, and worse.' Hakuno said, matching Nero's fiery gaze with her own. However the Emperor was already on the same wavelength as her Grail War partner.

Nero's scarlet sword materialised into her hand ('Aww! Awesome!').

'Very well! We shall strike them down! For the sake of our people, our enemies shall be swept away!' All manner of whim and childish conduct disappeared from Nero– she was in her element. 

Charlie jumped up and down. 'Yeah! I want in! It'd be no fun if I sat on the sidelines!'

Nero beamed, addressing her new comrade.' Umu! I shall permit it! You are an admirer of mine– you are hereby pronounced a Roman citizen! Join my ranks, and become my sword!'

Charlie stammered. 'Oh, well you see Antecessor Nero... I'm not really here to be a citizen– I, I mean of course I DO look up to you and all but...'

'What is the problem then?! Why are you here?!'

'Well...'

As Charlie began to talk, a massive shadow blanketed the Palace and the surrounding streets in darkness. The humans and NPCs stared towards the giant shadow, mouths agape in breathless awe. Hakuno and her Servants rushed outside to see what was overhead.

At first it appeared to be a flat, giant floating rock, threatening to crush the city. But there were jets and propellers installed to the base; futuristic contraptions steadied the rock as it silently glided over Rome. On top of this "rock," giant buildings in the style of medieval cathedrals were erected. Hakuno could see what looked like a barracks and a monastery accompanying the sides to a large castle-like fort. Pathways curved through a beautifully manicured courtyard; flowers bursting with every colour lined the buildings.

Charlie looked up proudly, as everyone's collective jaws dropped.

'Wh–WHAT THE HECK IS this?! A Noble Phantasm?! It's huge!' Tamamo cried.

'... This is a Noble Phantasm?' Hakuno blankly murmured; she'd lost count of how times she had been left dumbfounded that day.

'A moving fortress?!' Nero exclaimed, 'even in Rome, I've never heard of such a Noble Phantasm _existing_...' 

Charlie grimaced, suppressing a feeling the Emperor's words brought forth.

'It's... complicated. I guess it's kind of like my Noble Phantasm. Its name is "Charles Patricius, My Fleeting Glory."

_"Patricius." _If Hakuno recalled right, that name referred to groups of distinct ancient Roman families. To receive that name was to be given the highest class of ruling authorities. Nero Claudius' name was regarded as one of those privileged. Even though the term waned throughout the centuries it became a strong title within the time of Charles the Great.

Hakuno was quick to forget that Charlie was a king. In the days of the Grail War Nero was incredibly distant and stoic, her haughty demeanour commanded such intimidation. Even though she had slightly freed herself from such selfish arrogance, her regal authority very much remained.

Hakuno had met a lot of kings in her brief time on SE.RA.PH– It was difficult to believe that Charlie, or Charlemagne shared their nature.

'With this we can lead the charge on the enemy. How about it, Master?' Charlie asked.

Hakuno's mouth grew into a wide smile, a grin that felt completely alien to her, rarely doing so since her digital form was first made.

'I love it!' she exclaimed, and her heart raced. Charlemagne beamed at her in return.

'Umu! This is most amusing– I approve!'

'Well then, let's go! With this giant flying fortress, they'll _never_ see us coming!'

'Poor choice of words there, I think Charlie. Something this outrageous will always attract attention.' Tamamo said blankly.

'Well, at least we'll look cool doing it!' Hakuno said and Charlie laughed. 'All right, let's go!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got mah boi, got mah waifus– ready to rock!  
Chapter 5. The sun who speared Rome


	5. The Sun who speared Rome

'Get the people to the Palace– they'll be safe!' Hakuno yelled towards the Roman NPC soldiers. 'Keep them off the streets!'

'Yes Sovereign!'

'Keep a direct line to the outskirts safe in the event of evacuation!' Nero commanded.

'Yes, your Majesty!'

'There is a huge amount of mana gathered in the amphitheatre' Tamamo said. The citizens continued to flood past them, away from the danger. 'That must be where our mysterious Servants are waiting.'

'Shit! There's already damage to some of the buildings' Charlie yelled. Behind the amphitheatre, smoke was billowing into the cloudless sky.

'The soldiers will have to do their best to help the people– we need to deal with the main threat and buy them time!' Nero stated. All four of them sprinted towards the centre of the city, where the Emperor's amphitheatre was.

Well, all three Servants sprinted towards the centre; Hakuno was doing her best not to be left in their dust. They seemed to forget she wasn't as fast as them; even with her Movement Speed spell in effect, she was still falling behind.

She gasped in between breaths, 'I really need to come with a better Code Cast!'

* * *

'The Emperor of Rome had arrived!'

Nero, Tamamo and Charlemagne raced towards the centre of the arena. Standing alone in front of them was a Demigod, quiet and still.

'Wha– Mr Karna! You're here?! Why?!' Tamamo exclaimed.

Karna had his eyes closed; in keeping with his character, he remained unnaturally composed. 'Tamamo no Mae, Nero Claudius, Heroic knight– prepare yourselves.'

'Child of the Sun God... Karna! Explain your reasons for your atrocities to my city!' Nero yelled.

'Whoa so that's the son of Surya... the Invincible Lancer!' Charlie breathed.

'Will. You. Stop. Leaving. Me. Behind!' Hakuno panted as she entered behind them, her hands falling on her knees.

'Oh! My Husband Pleeease forgive me!'

Karna opened his eyes, an icy blue, and a sense of shock rippled throughout his otherwise stoic frame. He gasped. 'You've come, Hakuno Kishinami.'

'K-Karna, hey. What's going on?' Hakuno asked. She didn't want to believe it but–

'At this moment, I am a spear to destroy my liege's enemies. If you would face my Sun's rays, come and fight' Karna stated, without hesitation.

Tamamo shrieked. 'Holy–ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I'm _Tamamortified! _'

'... Please don't ever say that again' Hakuno muttered. From what Hakuno could see, it was Karna, of all people, attacking Rome. Had he been brainwashed? Without reason, Karna was fighting who Hakuno thought were his friends.

He looked the same; same lean figure, dressed in the same darkest of blacks and brightest of golds. Behind his unkempt white hair Karna's cold eyes remained focused on her; it took all her strength not to falter under his piercing gaze.

He really was against them. Why? She managed to tear her gaze away from him and looked towards a grieving Tamamo. Karna was the only one among Caster's original generals that joined her because he purely believed in her intentions. Another weight was placed upon Hakuno's heart.

Another friend left their side without reason.

'Woah, he's like so... sparkly, but also super dark. Like pure white and deep blackness mixed together. It's total awesomeness, no, it's more awesome than awesome!'

Nero chuckled. 'Charlie my boy, we really must work on your vocabulary post-haste.'

Charlie laughed, embarrassed. 'Sorry! This is all super new to me! Never thought I'd ever get summoned, you know!'

'Hmm? What did you say–?'

'Hey! WATCH OUT!' Charlie yelled. 

In a singular lighting swift moment the tension was drastically obliterated.

Not moving from his spot, Karna's eyes began to glow. Gravity skewed around him as a spark of fire ignited beneath his snow white fringe. A deep rumble that deafened his opponents shuddered through the amphitheatre and beyond. His white hair lifted to reveal his right eye, which was on fire. The atmosphere bent around Karna as that same eye unleashed a devastating laser that tore the amphitheatre apart. Buildings shattered, creating a hailstorm of rubble that split the paved streets wide open.

Tamamo let out a mewling cry of pain. 'YEOW!'

'AHH, MY CITY!' Nero yelled– more painful to her than what her own body had been dealt.

Charlie winced. 'Damn it– looks like he's been _Oraclized_.'

Nero jumped up onto her feet. 'Karna, you fiend! You dare attack my city?! Why have you amassed such an army?!'

Karna straightened, undeterred by his destructive assault. Straight forward and without even the slightest hint of malice he replied. 'This is a declaration of war from my liege, the great Emperor, _Rex Magnus_. Submit to his rule and no one will suffer.'

Nero scowled. 'How foolish of you to give yourself over to this brute– and even more so to call him by such a title in front of me!' She brandished her red sword with a flourish.

'Very well. Then witness, child of the Sun as my imperial raiment repels your light back to you! You face the victors of the Holy Grail War, the proclaimed Sovereigns of the Moon! I shan't ever be defeated, not while my wonderful and beautiful... Praetor?'

Some distance away from the ruins of the amphitheatre Hakuno was laid on her back. From Karna's attack, she had been flung through the air. If it wasn't for the last minute shield she had conjured, and not for the body of water she landed in, she would be out cold, if not worse. Her clothes were sopping wet as she staggered out of the lake and onto dry land.

Falling onto her back, she coughed and spluttered. 'Ugh... Looks like Launcher's at it again...'

However she couldn't rest; her new location was in the middle of a district full of fleeing civilians. And an army of red Attack Programs marching forward.

'Holy–! NO ONE comes between me and my Husband!'

Nero and Tamamo dashed out of the arena, hurriedly rushing towards their Master.

'My apologies, Praetor! Please be alright! I shall be with you before you know it!'

'Crap! "Protect the Master" that's priority number one!' Charlie was left facing Karna, who still hadn't moved.

'Karna, you're going to have to wait a while!'

Karna closed his eyes– his army would be upon his intended target soon enough.'... Then wait I shall.'

* * *

'NO, NO, NO! Out of my way you pathetic bits of data!' Tamamo yelled, unleashing a storm of fire upon an encroaching group. The Attack Programs, including the larger, stronger ones burned to ashes.

'What is this!?' Nero exclaimed, as they halted in front of a yellow firewall. 'We can't get through– how do we break it down?!'

_'Hey! You need to defeat the big guys keeping that shield in check.'_ Hakuno's voice resonated through their minds, like a telephone call.

'My Husband! Where are you?! Are you safe?!' Tamamo yelled, as some measure of relief washed over the two Servants.

_'I'm fine, but not for long. Listen– that shield is being maintained by stronger officers. Charlie fought one off when we met and that did the trick. Find the big guys!'_

Nero looked around, 'what big guys?!'

'These big guys!' Charlie yelled. He ran into view, bringing behind him two Servant looking beings. If Caster and Saber didn't know any better, they looked like the Berserker Lu Bu, and the Saber Nero Claudius herself. But they were degraded; black, purple and warped. But that didn't stop them from attacking like their originals.

'Hmpf, how deplorable' Nero glowered. 'Where they managed to find such a sorry replication is beyond me. I've no affiliation towards it.'

'Lu Bu? At least it's only a replication. I can only hope he hasn't turned from me like Mr Karna has' Tamamo said, saddened.

'Huh? What's that over there?' Charlie asked, motioning over to another sector. A questionable source of mana exuded from its centre.

'Charlemagne! Go find out– we'll deal with these plebeians!' Nero commanded.

'Alright!' Charlie yelled, and ran off.

Nero swung her sword of fire in front of her. 'Very well, let me see if I can find a fault in your swordplay, false one.'

Nero's red sword clashed against the Shadow's dull red copy. Even though it was keeping pace with the Emperor for now, it was clear that it was outmatched. The Shadow Saber narrowly dodged a swipe from Nero and leaped to the side. Nero swiftly turned to meet them yet again, keeping them constantly on the defensive.

In a final attempt to even land a scratch on Nero, the Shadow leaped into the air, and heaved their sword straight down upon the Emperor. Nero spun flawlessly and as she did, a circle of rose thorns emerged around her, impaling the shadow back to the ground.

'Hmpf. Your sword skills are lacking and I know why. You haven't the Imperial Privilege nor the will to compensate for your meagre ability. Scatter in my light like the shadow you are' Nero said, and dropped a single rose upon her fallen opponent. 

* * *

'YEOW! You really try to scratch this tender maiden's supple skin?!' Tamamo cried out, ducking and weaving in between the Shadow Lu Bu's brutish spear movements. It rushed monotonously forward, like a zombie without thought.

'See this is why you won't ever reach my trusted Lu Bu's status' Tamamo bragged, dodging a vertical blow that spiked into the ground. 'He may be a Berserker, but he still has a mind– a mind that thoughtfully plans movements. Unlike you who continues to spam the "A" button over and over.'

She backed up a bit, letting the Shadow follow her. It forced its imitation spear forward, nearly landing a strike on her.

'Ah! Oh no! My Husband, please save me!' Tamamo shrieked in a high pitched tone, placing the back of her hand to her forehead, like an actress in a terrible soap opera. 'This brute is going to ravage– oh wait, my Husband's not here. Oh well!' In a flash too fast for the Shadow to follow, her trusted mirror cut clean through its body, returning it to nothing.

* * *

Caster and Saber rushed towards the gateway. 'Charlie, the barrier is removed– where are you?'

'Uhh, we have a problem! Heads up!' Charlie yelled.

In response, the two looked up and immediately jumped to the side– narrowly avoiding the chains that struck where they once stood.

'Gah! I know those chains!' Tamamo cried.

With the agile grace befitting a Rider Servant, Medusa landed and rapidly skated around them, in a deep bow with her hands tracing the ground. Her glossy mauve hair snaked around her feet like the chains she wielded.

She looked more real than the Shadows they defeated.

'Why is this happening to me?!' Tamamo whined, 'what did I do to deserve this?!'

'... I haven't the faintest' Rider whispered seductively.

Nero felt a headache coming on. 'Gah this is getting us nowhere– step aside Rider! My Praetor needs me!'

'You speak with such familiarity– no can do. Your _Praetor_ is as good as "Assimilated."

'Like hell that'll happen!' Charlie yelled, and shot towards her. Rider slipped past him, her chains nipped at his sides. 'Rrg! I can't get a read on her!' Charlie yelled in frustration.

'Then go to my Husband' Tamamo stated, decisively '... She needs you– Saber and I have done this dance before.'

'Umu, I hate to admit it but we're better suited for the present. Go Charlie!'

Saber and Caster rushed her, a swirl of red and blue clashed against the purple Rider. Charlie darted through the gate– and to his Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, maybe I was too rough on Hakuno. Will she make it?  
Dun, Dun DUN!  
... Yes
> 
> Chapter 6. Aestus Domnus Aurea


	6. Aestus Domus Aurea

The falcon raced forward, nimbly navigating over the piles of rubble caused by Karna's attack.

Despite the devastation, the fear he felt for his Master, the possibility of failing her, he couldn't help but feel exhilarated– he had actually been summoned! He never thought such a feeling was possible; especially not seeing as how he first appeared...

_'Wretched.'_

_'Pathetic.'_

_'Disappear from my sight.'_

He knew who he had run away from; but he didn't know who he was running to.

Like anyone grappling desperately in the dark, he just followed a light; a light which led him to Hakuno. Looking back on it, the way he stood in front of her, without reason or explanation... what an idiot! No one should have just blindly accepted him.

Yet she did, on the spot, and she shared with him the light that he followed. If that was their bond, then maybe he could use it to reach out to her now.

He cleared all other thoughts until only she remained. _'Master! it's Charlie! '_

'Charlie! Over here!' she yelled close by.

Hakuno had an NPC by the hand, dragging them out from beneath a pile of rubble. Two soldiers appeared and placed the NPC on a stretcher. Her face was grimy and covered in dust. 'I can't sense anyone else' she stated to the soldiers, 'that's the last.' As they carried the NPC away Hakuno turned to greet her approaching Saber. 'You made it! I knew you could.'

Charlie's pulse quickened. It was a simple little praise, but from her... He had to keep his facial expressions in check–no doubt he was grinning like a giddy little child. 'Master! You alright?'

'I am thanks. Where are Nero and Tamamo?'

Charlie pointed back towards the gate. 'Back there. They're fighting against a Rider– Medusa, I think they said.'

'Another Servant?' Hakuno murmured. Despite the problems stacking upon them her face was fuelled with determination. She wiped her brow, smearing some dirt off. 'We should get there.'

'Ok! You sure you're alright? You do look a little pale' Charlie said worriedly.

She shook her head. 'I'm fine–I just had to use the Regalia to check for survivors– it takes a little more out of me than a usual Code Cast.'

A large group of red Attack Programs charged towards the pair; before being blocked by an equally large group of blue Programs. 'Oh, and I used it for them too.'

'You made them?! That's awesome!'

Hakuno smiled faintly. 'I think that's the last of them– do you mind?' She didn't need to tell Charlie twice; with a thunderous boom, the red Programs evaporated. 'Thanks!'

**"View_map" **A screen appeared in front of them. 'Karna's attack split up all these sectors. Most of them are now clear. However–'

She stopped as they heard a distant boom. It oddly sounded like cannon fire. The Sun was briefly blotted out and they looked its way.

'Ah, crap.'

* * *

'A Culverin Cannon! Could it be?'Nero halted briefly to assess the new disturbance. The cannonball that fired had landed where the Master should have been. 

'It could be.'

Tamamo blocked an attack from Medusa, who backed up to her red Rider ally.

'Francis Drake!'

The Pirate Captain casually winked at Nero. 'Long time no see missy.'

Nero scowled. 'Ugh, Red Rider! What do you hold against us?!'

Drake laughed her telltale boom that exuded greed. 'Hah! What'd you expect? I'm a Pirate! Sabotage for me is more natural than breathing. Huh?'

Both Riders stared towards the entrance behind Saber and Caster; Charlie had swiftly rushed in with Hakuno safe in his arms.

'You must be losing your touch Drake, or did you forget? My Praetor would never fall to your cowardly attacks' Nero boasted.

Drake clicked her tongue. 'She got stronger– that's good; I like a tough Master. I see you've got a new kid with you.' At Hakuno's command Charlie ran forward to confront the Pirate Queen.

'Guess I'll introduce myself.' Drake stood tall and yelled like she was atop the crow's nest of her beloved Golden Hind. 'I'm the woman who shot down the Sun, Francis Drake–I'm here to plunder the riches of Rome, down to the last coin!'

Charlie waved his sword in front of him. 'Yeah you sure are awesome... You talk a good game, Captain Cans, but I'm gonna be the one to cut you down! Prepare to be shipwrecked!'

The Riders lurched forward in tandem; Medusa reached first, and Nero lifted her sword like a shield.

**"Gain_mgi(32)" **Hakuno added, bolstering her Servants' mana. A whirlwind of roses caught the purple Rider off guard, staggering her. Tamamo winded her further with a buffed roundhouse kick.

'Careful Charlie– Drake uses pistols with her speed!' Hakuno yelled.

'Looks like the little amnesiac remembers me–I'm flattered!' Drake said. Hakuno wasn't sure if she was mocking her.

'After today you'll never forget me!' Charlie replied, his glimmering sword arriving at Drake's side faster than she anticipated. She avoided it, but the resulting shockwave rattled her. She fired deadly rounds of mana from her twin pistols.

'Tamamo' Hakuno panted slightly, 'could you... please support us with your Noble Phantasm?'

Tamamo jumped on top of a nearby structure. 'Ok! Activating trap card!' She lifted her mirror to the heavens.

'The gods reside in Izumo. True and beautiful, they breathe life into the soul. Amaterasu in the mountain, rivers, and watery heavens. My freedom is the proof of purification, called the Weighted Stone of Tamamo, the mirror of the divine treasure of Uka...

Ok, Tamamo services are now open for business!' Mana spilled out from Caster's mirror like streams from the sky. Hakuno and her Servants were barely breaking a sweat, firing off skills without hesitation.

'Well, it looks like you're in hot water now Riders' Nero mocked.

'Heh, don't be so sure' Drake said,' 'cause the table' set for a _Wild Hunt!'_

* * *

Karna remained absently in the arena. He didn't wish to engage the Roman Servants straight away. He would wait, and fight them when they pushed back; and they always did, ten times harder. Still, he was impressed; the three Servants managed to defeat his army, the shadow Servants and two Servants, even if Medusa was a _Facsimile_. It was a pleasure to watch them at work.

Especially Hakuno; her persistence that saw her through on the Far Side of the Moon never dissipated. Time and time again, she chose to fight by her Servants' side– the Moon Cell was wise to choose her as its champion.

He couldn't help but wonder how long her willpower would stand against her Assimilation.

* * *

'Is this what it feels like to cheat in a game?' Charlie laughed. Medusa had been knocked down by Nero, the remains of her Facsimile body returning to nothing. Nero now remained on the sidelines, merrily observing Charlie's dance with the Pirate Spirit.

Drake's eyes narrowed– they baited her into using her more deadly abilities; just a few notches down from her Noble Phantasm. She watched Charlie's movements; as he rushed her, he was exposed– now was her chance!

But nothing happened.

Out the corner of her eye she noticed the Master quietly release another Code Cast. **"seal_skill"**

'Cheeky minx!' Drake laughed, as Charlie struck a blow. Doubling up and backing away she said, 'well that was a fun warm up! But don't you worry– I'll be seeing you again real soon!'

'Hey! We're not done yet!' Charlie yelled. Rider disappeared in a light blue beam, appearing to have teleported elsewhere.

'Ah yes you are' Tamamo said, jumping down next to her Master. 'This is an announcement: Tamamo Services are now closed. I'm done.'

'Thanks Tamamo that was great!' Hakuno said, scratching her Caster Servant behind the ears. It earned her a few happy yelps from Tamamo.

'Yeah you're totally awesome Big Sis!' Charlie said.

'Eh? Big Sis?'

'Umu, a most decisive victory! However we can't rest yet' Nero said. They all turned to where Karna was still waiting.

* * *

'You came then.'

Hakuno and her Servants rushed into the arena, where he still stood. Despite the wreckage he showed no hostility in that moment. But his presence was always serene, yet intense; a group of pitch black clouds lingering on the calm horizon.

Karna smiled slightly. 'You've defeated every one of my troops and saved your city.' Within the blink of an eye, that storm he held within arrived; a gigantic spear materialised into his hand.

'Lancer!' Nero announced, as both Sabers readied to attack. 'You have challenged the Moon Cell's Sovereign, and ignited a war in my city. You have turned my Rome into a warzone–to protect my people, we will all fight against the one of you.'

'By all means, use everything you have. I shall use what I have in return.'

'In the name of the Master, prepare to lose!' Charlie yelled.

The clang of mighty metal sang throughout the broken arena. A blur of fire, glittering wind and crimson roses clashed together in chaotic harmony.

Where Nero attacked, Charlie followed through– the coordinated movements of both Emperors were mesmeric. Nero's balletic technique matched Charlie's wild spirit; a waltz of swords and fire.

Even so, Karna continued to effortlessly parry both their attacks. The way he darted about, the sheer force his spear made every time... It was a far cry from when Hakuno first battled him, on the far side of the Moon.

The Sea of Imaginary Numbers, a chaotic wild black abyss floating like isolated sea foam, clinging to the Moon's surface; that's where she first encountered the legendary Lancer.

_They made a strange pair, Hakuno thought– the Hero of Charity and his shut-in of a Master, Jinako. Not just in form, but personality as well. She hated him, and he respected her; he always took the hand of anyone who needed him._

_Hakuno had confronted Jinako inside the depths of her cold soul. _

_'AH! KARNA! KILL THEM! BURN HAKUNO AWAY!' Jinako shrieked; a death throe that finally sparked some semblance of life within her._

_His slim figure was more withered than usual; he leaned slightly in discomfort, as though he'd keel over at any second. Even with his weakened stance, his spirit as a warrior remained indomitable; a hard won battle for Hakuno and Nero until finally, he fell to one knee._

_It was only until much later that Hakuno learned the truth behind what crippled him. He had gifted Jinako his ultimate defence– a lifeline that saw her all the way back to Earth as the Holy Grail War's only human survivor. _

'He doesn't even look slightly put out by this' Tamamo muttered to her. 'Whoever is sustaining him has a great deal of magical energy.'

Tamamo was right; both Nero and Charlie were panting slightly while Karna remained unchanged. _'So this is what he's like' _Hakuno thought, _'when he follows someone with a strong will.'_

'But do you see my love?' Tamamo said pointing to Karna. 'There is an aura shrouding him.'

Hakuno squinted; there was definitely something blurry around him. 'At any rate, we're losing ground.' She traced the Regalia on her finger and Tamamo understood.

Caster wrapped herself around Hakuno's arm. 'Remember what I taught you dear.'

'Right.' Hakuno closed her eyes and focused; which she felt to be a monumental achievement considering she could feel Tamamo's... assets pressed against her arm.

She felt both her Saber Servants, their mana vibrated against her skin. The taut strings of the finest violins, she thought, waiting to strum a melodious tune upon the battlefield. The ruby indented into the Regalia glowed.

**"moon_drive"**

The area became swathed in wisps of gold energy. The strengths of both Sabers were pushed beyond their impressive limit. Nero's burning passion surged forth. She danced forward, zig zagging as a red mirage and catching Lancer off guard. He immediately righted himself and thrust an attack in return. She pushed forward again. Rose thorns wrapped around Karna, immobilising him. Karna drenched the arena in fire, burning his elegant trap.

Immediately following up Nero's attack with his own Charlie's twelve swords materialised again, more solid than the first time. They stayed by his side like a pair of brightly coloured wings, striking forward of their own volition; each blow sliced through the ground like tissue paper.

He met Karna's spear with his sword, and they struggled to overpower each other. 'You cannot stop us' Karna said. 'We will infiltrate, we will infest– with _Oraclization_ all will be as one... There is no reason to resist.'

Charlie snapped. 'To lose all freedom and identity?! It's worse than dying! No! I never had the option not to resist in the first place!'

Hakuno's eyes widened. Utter confidence resonated in him clear as a bell; sincere words that would rally an army under his command. For the first time, she witnessed Charlemagne as a king.

'And most importantly... resistance leaders are the awesomest people around!'

_'... Never mind.' _

Karna closed his eyes. 'I apologise. Further talks will only insult your resolve. I must end this immediately.'

_'Is he–?'_

'O' Brahma, curse me...'

His spear which was bigger than Hakuno spun deftly around his hand, spitting flames upon the arena's stone walls, which melted upon contact. He was about to unleash one of his Noble Phantasms. An Anti Country attack– Hakuno likened it to a nuclear explosion, a hundred times over. Was it a bluff? Or was he really going to go that far?

Looking towards Nero, Hakuno realised. Her red Saber's Noble Phantasm could contain it. An Absolute Imperial Zone; if Nero wished it– she would lock Karna's attack inside. It would likely obliterate them too...

No Code Cast would help now.

... But a Command Seal would.

Hakuno closed her eyes.

_'Truly spectacular Rose Emperor' Karna said as their battle raged inside Jinako's darkened soul. 'You were adored; you had to be the centre of your stage. But you forced them into loving you. Just as your theatre is hollow and empty, so is your understanding of love._

_All I can see within you is tragedy. In that respect... I guess we are alike in agony and despair.'_

He had witnessed her red Saber's Noble Phantasm once before, and described it as a deranged and pitiful illusion. Friend or not, she would change his mind.

No. The curtain would not fall.

Karna threw his spear into the sky. What was once blue and cloudless now alight in red and burnt orange hues. As Hakuno's Servants prepared for the worst–

'Emperor Nero Claudius' Hakuno said. Her second command seal glowed. 'By my Command Seal I order– for Aestus Domus Aurea and those inside not to fall to Karna's cursed attack!'

As the red sigils grew smaller Nero closed her eyes. 'My Praetor, your command is my will, made manifest.' She took out a single rose and tossed it to the heavens. A golden halo pulsed from its radius.

'Behold my talent, and hear the thunderous applause!'

Like twisting a key into a door, Nero thrust her scarlet sword into the ground, opening it for her golden theatre to arise.

'Here is the honour of the Imperium! Open your doors as a flower opens it petals! Behold! The Golden Theatre!'

Everyone found themselves inside a huge, breathtaking space, golden and extravagant. Once, it was no more than a hollow illusion. Representing Nero's forever expanding imagination, it shined and glowed with the passion and love she now held within her.

The spear echoed as it struck the polished floor, blazing the surrounding rose petals alight. The floor should have melted, the walls should have buckled. Everyone should have been turned to ash. The connection between Nero and her Master had outlasted the Emperor's tragic history; now it was defined in a prideful display of who she was now. Through their combined efforts, everything stayed put.

A vivid incarnation of her life; it refused to drop the curtains on Karna's final attack.

Karna's eyes widened upon seeing the Deranged Theatre a second time. A fierce fire raged in passionate grandeur; it rebelled the god's own that he wielded.

In a flash of white light, Brahmastra Kundala and Aestus Domus Aurea faded back into Rome–intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a cheat here with Karna in God Mode. But if you can't use a Command Seal to bend the rules then what good are they?  
Chapter 7. The sides are set


	7. The sides are set

The world twisted and bent, giving way to reality as both Nero's and Karna's clashing Noble Phantasms scattered into the evening Sun. Rome had been saved, and he had been fortunate enough to witness it.

The young man who observed it all came close to intervening many times, but the spectacular Roman Servants shined.

There was the fragment of Amaterasu, the divine Sun Goddess, flooding Rome with endless mana to shred her enemies. A knight of legend, slicing through the battlefield with a blade as dazzling as his story. And the Emperor, a rose of war, brazenly defying the fire of the gods with her own.

But the flower that caught the man's attention was the Master that stood by their side. She was plain; she wasn't naturally gifted, there was no innate skill born within her. Yet despite using up all her mana her determination burned brightly; she had helped the citizens, herself and her Servants. He understood now: everything the girl had to her name she had earned; through battle, through merely existing in the eye of a perpetual storm.

The Archer Servant stood by and silently watched, as the Saber known as Charlemagne thrust forward upon the now defenceless Lancer.

Karna recoiled and bent over. '... So that's how it is. Charlemagne, or whoever you are, I'm glad to have clashed blades with you.' Karna still had enough mana left from his "Master" to stand back up. His eyes, hidden back behind his snow white fringe showed little signs of fatigue. 

It was victory enough to push him back. Preparing to disappear like Drake had, he continued. 'Let us battle again soon. Take care that no other Servant defeats you until then.'

Charlie's heart was pounding liquid fire through his veins. He lowered his sword, 'you got it! You make sure no Servant does the same to you too.'

'Your thoughts are delusions' Karna smiled slightly. 'But if we never meet again... well, I guess we'll see.'

They won against Lancer; but he survived. Of course he did– it wasn't Karna's time to fall. The Archer who had witnessed everything fought against the demented smile that threatened his composure.

_'It seems fate has brought us to the Moon. This time, our destinies will be determined.'_

Karna had chosen his side. And Arjuna had chosen his.

* * *

'Oh my God that was amazing! We came out against Karna victorious!' Tamamo let out a shrill shriek of glee.

'Hah! As expected from my Praetor– your innate instruction of your Command Seals complimented my Golden Theatre flawlessly!'

'Oh wow that was the best fight! Antecessor, your Noble Phantasm was the awesomest!' Charlie yelled, still on a high from his battle. Hakuno kept pace with her Servants, trying her best to hide her exhaustion.

'Umu! You are correct Charlie! My Theatre is the very epitome of "awesomeness!"

'Hmm, yes. But let's try not to forget who the MVPs really are' Tamamo said, clutching tight onto Hakuno. 'While you were showing off, my Husband and I were doing the REAL work!'

'Easy there Kitsune...' Hakuno muttered.

Nero however looked smug. 'My poor Praetor– to have her continually by your side on account of her fragile condition...'

Charlie gave Hakuno a questioning glance, and she merely shrugged. Oddly enough, they only acted like this whenever she was around.

Tamamo smirked, slightly baring her fangs. 'Ohoho say what you will, but our perfect partnership is what saw you Sabers through. Is it not natural for such power to exist within the ultimate Husband/Wife duo?'

'I truly pity you Caster, for you always prattle on about being the true wife' Nero scoffed. 'My Praetor shares my passion, or such a display of my Noble Phantasm wouldn't have existed. I know am beloved, what else matters?!'

'... I'm heading inside... Come on Charlie' Hakuno said as she walked into the Throne Room. Charlie hurried along behind her, leaving the "Wives" alone.

'Really? Then you won't mind if I took my Husband directly to our "love nest," if being _beloved_ is all you require?!'

'Now you STOP there, YOU HEAR ME! CASTER YOU MANGY FOX!! Hold on... Why does it feel like we've had this argument before?'

'Indeed' Tamamo agreed, retracting her fangs. 'We seem to be doing the same "bit" over and over again. Or we're hopping over to different timelines...'

'Then this conversation is meaningless. Come along then... My Praetor?'

Both the Servants looked over to the empty space where she once stood.

'Not again!'

Hakuno yawned. She got carried away and used far too much mana. Warranted? Perhaps; in the space of a day she had fought off numerous Attack Programs, contracted with a historical king, been blasted into a lake and helped support three Heroic Spirits. On top of it all she had lost... her. She tightly gripped her left arm as she entered the Throne Room.

It wasn't empty. Another Servant was leaning against one of the stone columns by the throne.

After all this time.

He opened one grey eye dismissively.

'... I see you're back.'

'Nameless. I haven't seen you in a while' Hakuno said.

Despite the passage of time, Archer still looked the same. Stark white hair, tanned skin that mirrored a desert land; he still wore his oriental red and black garments that outlined his muscular physique. Archer pushed himself off the column and walked closer to Hakuno.

'See you've been taking care of yourself' he said sardonically, motioning to her grubby appearance.

_'See you're still on point with that sarcasm_' Hakuno thought. When it came to comparing the contracts with her Servants, this Archer without name was a rollercoaster. Hot, then cold; soft then razor sharp. She was used to his distant and cynical personality. At times he even softened around her, letting his guard down. Hakuno had warmed quickly to his presence, as if they had always known each other.

But just as she got a little closer to him, he left Rome without a word.

'Yeah... Just said "hello" to the Hero of Charity' she said.

'I was right– something is wrong' Archer murmured. He noticed Charlie bound in behind his Master. '... And you are?'

Charlie's eyes widened. 'You took the words right out of my mouth. You're obviously a Servant– a hell of a warrior too no doubt... but that's it!'

Archer sighed, and Hakuno had to fight back a grin. He never was too overly keen on knights. Archer was in front of her now; he was far more muscular than she remembered. And his hair... His hair! How did he manage to grow it longer than her own?!

Before Hakuno could bring up his appearance, Nero and Tamamo entered the room.

'Archer! You finally show yourself!' Nero announced.

'... Emperor' Archer acknowledged.

'So you're in the Archer Class!' Charlie said. 'Cool! Hey, what's your True Name?'

'It's not important; the only name I have is Archer' He stated coldly.

'What brings you back, Nameless?' Tamamo asked, 'if I recall, Nero's vanguard has been disbanded.'

'I wasn't doing recon for the Emperor if that's what you're implying' he said. 'I just came back from investigating the outer edges of SE.RA.PH. It's all wrong out there.'

'What do mean? There's nothing out there to begin with' Hakuno said. SE.RA.PH may be continually growing but there was still a lot of blank space out there; just mirrored lakes and half buildings randomly drawn from history.

Nameless stared at her, and her heart skipped a beat. 'There's a mass of twisted energy, like rogue Spiritrons absorbing the atmosphere. I think your problem with Karna and this are connected.' 

This was getting more complicated than a Grail War. Hakuno's eyes flicked over to Charlie, who had his brow furrowed.

Nero addressed him. 'Well then Charlemagne. I believe there was an explanation owed. Why did Karna and his army attack my city? And his "liege," Rex Magnus I believe he said– What is he after?'

Charlie straightened himself and answered. 'It's simple; he wishes to conquer SE.RA.PH. And with the Oracle technology, he can pull it off.'

'Oracle... That's what happened to Mr Karna– what is it, brainwashing?' Tamamo asked.

Charlie's mouth skewed slightly. 'That's one way to see it. But Karna still seemed the same to you, didn't he?'

Charlie was right. There was nothing different to Karna; his mannerisms and considerations. If he was brainwashed we would have just gone all out at the very beginning, and they would have lost. _To accept the hand of anyone who needs him... _Hakuno frowned.

'Think of it more like a hive-mind. While still retaining his memories and values, Karna has accepted Rex Magnus' control. That's what Oraclization is, in a nutshell. '

'So this Rex Magnus wants to take away individuality? For everyone to be one?' Archer said.

'That's right– and that's why I'm here. I was specially summoned to stop him' Charlie said with more confidence.

How could anyone be capable of that? To remove any sense of individuality from not just a few people, but the world? Charlie was answering honestly when asked, but there was so much more left in the dark. Oraclize was a term, archaic and mystifying. Where did it come from? But most importantly just who was Rex Magnus? Charlie met Hakuno's inquisitive gaze and gave a small smile.

As if in response, the Throne Room flashed shades of red in alarm. Giant blue screens appeared, showing images of different territories, all on fire, swarmed with red Attack Programs.

In an instant their "victory" against Karna meant nothing. Every place in the known SE.RA.PH was teeming with enemy, as if they'd already lost. The Millennium Capital appeared on the screen and Tamamo cried out.

'Mare Aurum, Luxuria, Melum, Origio... They're everywhere' Archer stated.

Charlie gritted his teeth in frustration. 'That guy... Just how can he make so many soldiers? There's no way we can cover all of this.' He turned to Hakuno. 'What do you want to do?'

In her tirade Nero yelled. 'It is obvious! We take to the battlefield immediately! My citizens need their Emperor; they are my very limbs– what use is a limbless Emperor!?'

'Right... We can't leave the NPCs to fend for themselves' Hakuno said half-heartedly. She closed her eyes slightly.

'Open the gates! The Emperor goes to war!'

Out of the corner of his eye Nameless had been quietly observing the Master's condition. 'Emperor– your passion's impressive, but we need to stay calm. We are outnumbered after all.' Hakuno almost sighed in relief.

Charlie agreed. 'Right. We can't leave our Master alone. And we simply don't have the numbers to defend everywhere.'

Nero breathed deep.'... So we need at least one more Commander. One more Servant...'

Hakuno began to think. Cu Chulainn and Sir Gawain were usually reliable, but she didn't know where they were. And God knows where Li Shuwen was. Karna was normally the first to help but–

'Perhaps I might be of some help.'

Hakuno jumped, muffling an astonished shriek as the other Servants instinctively readied to defend.

Behind them stood a young man. His stark white uniform was smooth, like marble; it contrasted beautifully with his dusky skin. He was unmarred and unblemished. There was no better word to describe him–with his calm composure and flawless form; he was perfect from head to toe. Hakuno was even more aware of how dishevelled she must have looked.

Nero gasped. 'For you to have slipped in undetected... who are you?!'

As expected, his elegant form invoked a voice to match. 'I am an Archer Servant. My True Name is Arjuna. I offer you congratulations on your latest victory.'

'Oh wow, you're Arjuna! You're so famous! You're a super awesome Hero from Indian lore!' Charlie gushed.

'I am. My fame has indeed travelled far. It is understandable that you know of me.'

Arjuna. The name rang a clear bell. The central Hero in the Indian epic _Mahabharata, _Arjuna's godlike skill with a bow had been the centrepiece of Indian culture for centuries. Like Karna, he was a Demigod; to think that Hakuno would encounter two Heroes from the same legend in a day...

'You were at the fight?' Nameless queried. He kept his suspicions high, as did the rest of Hakuno's Servants.

Arjuna nodded gently. 'I apologise for not intervening. I was curious to see how the Victor of the Holy Grail War earned her title.' He turned to Hakuno with a polite and well practiced smile. 'You have my sincerest respect, Master. As a Top Servant, I am confident you will be able to utilise my skills to the fullest potential.'

He wasn't exactly humble; rather what was pride and what was fact were one and the same. Hakuno didn't know what to make of him. As if he was ticking off the best points of his personal résumé he continued, 'you should know that I am the best General in SE.RA.PH. Please add me to your forces, Master.'

'_If he's half as good as he says, he'd be a godsend' _Hakuno thought. Nameless however, shot him a questioning glance, as did Tamamo; her scepticism was a lesson hard learned from her bloodied history.

It did seem very convenient to be a good thing.

Arjuna closed his eyes and in a soft voice, answered their gazes. 'There is a certain man, who now serves the one called Rex Magnus–'

_Karna. _It became all too clear. In a series of incidents that was fortunate for the gifted hero, he had been the one to kill his rival, Karna.

'If that man would be the light, I will become the darkness. That is who is to me.'

It seemed they were fated to repeat themselves. Anyone who was capable of confronting Karna, especially from one so strongly connected to his history would be a great advantage.

Charlie nodded. 'I get it–hey Master? It's cool if we let him fight with us right?' He looked at her expectantly.

Charlie was already on board. But then again she knew just as much about Charlie as she did about Arjuna. Hakuno knew all too well that her naivety has gotten the better of her multiple times, especially with a certain Caster Servant_. _

_'It's great to meet you Master; let's go and be awesome, alright!' _

She wanted to believe Charlie's words. Their connection made her believe that he would never betray her; that energy pulsed through her even now. Even if it was for the sake for opposing Karna, she needed to extend to Arjuna the same courtesy.

'Thank you for being so open. We'd be glad for the help.'

A soft smile carefully spread across Arjuna's face. 'Thank you, my Master. I look forward to us working together.'

The last rays of the setting Sun casted shadows on the city, and upon the defence Programs that patrolled its perimeter.

'I'd say it's as good a time as any to get some rest and prepare for the battles ahead,' Nameless said, as Hakuno fought against her gradually falling eyelids.

'Right! Then it's off to _Charles Patricius._ We can form our battle strategies there' Charlie said.

They headed off to Charlie's flying base as the rest of Rome fell under the curtain of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That's the main part out of the way.  
Chapter 8. His wish


	8. His wish

The child called Altera ran away from Rome; away from her Mother, her family, her home. Following the voice of Heaven he whispered to her, _'my dear sister, come to me, receive my salvation.' _The voice compelled her onward, past the territories, avoiding the established cities and colonies.

The voice didn't intend to talk to her directly; it felt like a wish, a yearning desire that pulled at her heart, autonomously seeking her out through a connection she thought she'd lost. Despite having forgotten its existence, Altera immediately recognised the Aberrant Key the moment the voice had used it. 

The Monolith. Yet another fragment of the Umbral Star.

The atmosphere gradually became tinted with a purple fog, clouding over the ruins of the empty towns she walked through. Streams of blue and purple intertwined and flowed further on.

_'This is the result of that Star, and that man' _Altera thought and wrapped her arms around herself. No matter how much time passed, she would forever be part of that foreign element. How could her Mother love her? How could Nero or Tamamo accept her after this choice she had made? Hakuno was still rocked by her nightmares of Velber. The way she grew distant and distracted; whenever she held tight to her arm Altera could tell.

Everyone and everything Velber touched, it tore apart. And it was no different to the voice that now pushed her forward.

The sky grew dark as Altera finally reached the outskirts of SE.RA.PH. The Moon Cell had yet to design anything here yet. Rubble of half planned buildings jutted out from mirror surfaced lakes. The blue and purple streams flowed upwards towards a menacing group of storm clouds, swallowing the sky whole.

Out of clouds, a floating city could be seen, emerging through the thick fog of Spiritrons it continually absorbed.

The voice led up to the city. Inside the empty metropolis, upon his darkened throne, awaited a King.

* * *

_'I see... that Facsimile copy of Medusa mentioned something about "Assimilating" my Praetor.'_

_'It makes sense. Go for the head, and the body will die along with it' Nameless said. 'I guess we can count ourselves lucky that is was Karna leading the charge. Anyone else would have just snuck on through and knocked you out.'_

_'They were aiming for me...?' _

Hakuno breathed deep. She soaked in the hot waters in the bathtub of her new room, aboard the _Charles Patricius. _After scrubbing herself clean of the day's hardships, her exhausted muscles relished the relaxing waters. Any more relaxed and she thought she would melt; perhaps she was taking on too much of Nero's habits.

It was a spine shuddering thought. This "Rex Magnus" wasn't just attacking Rome; he was assimilating it and everything. Magnus had been aiming for her, so she would also become one with this man she had never even met.

Now that she thought about it, it made sense; if Rex Magnus got his hands on the last Master, the one who held the Regalia, he could access the Moon Cell. Oraclizing the entire SE.RA.PH could be realised within moments.

This Regalia was just as big a mystery to her as Rex Magnus. For most of the time it was unresponsive. Then suddenly it would answer her, accessing her unconscious mind, generating ideas against her will.

Then there were the rare times she'd hear a murmur. Never loud enough focus on, and would always slip past her before she could register the noise. Indeed the Regalia was the most powerful asset she had; if only she could understand even a fragment of it. Hakuno sighed and traced her right hand over her left arm.

_Despite its medieval architecture, the Charles Patricius was incredibly futuristic. Screens were dotted everywhere, and a globe sat at the table's centre, representing all the known SE.RA.PH. Charlie wasn't kidding about attacking the enemy from there– it was even more prepared than Rome or the Millennium Capital. _

_Arjuna spoke up. 'There are also other Servants among my forces. They will move as separate units– I trust that's not an issue?'_

_Hakuno shook her head. 'That's great. We can plan several manoeuvres at once.'_

_Nero nodded in agreement, 'yes most agreeable. Now we need to decide our plan of attack.'_

_'We could hurry to my Millennium Capital' Tamamo said. 'Mr Karna has no doubt retreated there, and I'd like to stop anyone from controlling my territory.'_

_'It is an option, but if we're not quick about it, we'd stand to lose a lot of our resources' Arjuna replied._

_'Right' Charlie said, 'we could think about how to split their forces. Hit their weak points before they can hit us again.'_

_'Don't forget Rome is still grossly undefended' Archer said, 'The Programs couldn't even take a semi-proper hit from the enemy right now. There are a lot of civilians counting on us to protect them.'_

_'Right...' Hakuno muttered. 'I have... an idea. Tell me right off if it sounds stupid.' All eyes were fixed on the Master. 'We all know they gonna keep coming after me unless we deliver a decisive blow. What if we took a stand in Rome?' The air was silent as they tried to contemplate her meaning._

_'... You want to act as bait?' Charlie said._

_'I'm already bait; we lead the majority of the enemy toward the outskirts of Rome. Then Arjuna and his allies can split the remaining enemy forces from other territories' Hakuno said._

_'A diversion' Arjuna said and Hakuno nodded._

_'It's... reckless...' Tamamo said, but she wasn't disagreeing. _

_'It's not the safest plan, but it's the best we've got' Nameless said, and Hakuno's eyes lit up slightly. 'If we're successful, we'd completely defend Rome, and get a decent hit on the enemy.'_

_'Now that I think about it, it'll be easier to draw the enemy away from the Millennium Capital, rather than brute forcing our way through' Charlie said._

Hakuno shifted herself in her bathtub and looked at her Command Seals. She had used one to summon Charlie, and another to bolster Nero's Noble Phantasm. Even so, she could see the faded mark slowly regain its former colour. By morning, she would have three whole Command Seals again.

'_Now that's just cheating' _she thought, and smiled. With the formation planned out, all that was left was a good rest.

But all she could think of was Altera. Just that morning they were wandering aimlessly under the Roman sun, talking about all the places they had yet to see. Her pure hearted smile as she held the flowers close to her... all gone now. She had broken their contract on purpose. Did she upset Altera– was it her fault?

Something "called" her; it couldn't be... could it?

Hakuno winced slightly as she looked down to her left arm. There were marks from her fingernails embedded deep into her skin. How many times had she done that without knowing? She ran her finger over her skin; just a normal arm, nothing more.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Why did she have to go?

* * *

The streets of the floating metropolis were cold, devoid of life; the silence alone froze Altera to the bone. She left footprints in the light dusting of snow, navigating her way to the front of the biggest and grandest building in the city. It could only be the cathedral.

'Well. Aren't you a strange one.'

A toned and slender woman stood in front of the cathedral's steps, as if in wait. The only word Altera could think of was beautiful; sleek purple hair cascaded gracefully down her back. Her full body suit matched the deepest hues of her hair. She only wore elegant steel upon her shoulders, but nothing else protected her skin, just like a certain Lancer Altera knew.

'... But that man is just as strange. Even as he approached me, he was unarmed, just like you little one.' Scáthatch's crimson eyes, framed by her glossy fringe, held no malice or suspicion. Who was once detached and apathetic, the Top Servant was finally sparked by something truly fascinating.

Altera stumbled over her words. '... I heard a voice.'

'A... Voice?'

'Where is he? I want to talk to him.'

'Come to my side, Caster. Share my wish. Share my aspirations.'

Within a circle of blue light, a man was summoned. His skin was dishwater grey, contrasted by the purple and black mantle that enveloped his neck and shoulders. He stood, hunched over in humble praise towards his King.

'I wholeheartedly share your dream of unification my Lord. Let us raise the flag of the New Holy Empire!' He clutched tight his black book; a grimoire that illustrated the bloody insanity that was his life.

'Marshal of France, Gilles de Rais, I appoint you as my second in command. Let our love be this new world's liberty.'

Bluebeard opened his eyes, reflecting his insanity that corroded the souls of all he touched. 'Oh... what a great honour this is!' He bowed once again to his liege Rex Magnus. A towering man, in purest white and gold, his calm and regal demeanour attracted the world to his feet.

'Sir Francis Drake shall be taking Rome on her own terms; however a Facsimile of you will accompany her. Caster, I will have you take Mare Luxuria. Liberate every Servant, NPC and Wizard there!'

As Caster disappeared, Rex Magnus returned to his throne. He was silent for a time; the city lights reflected through the coloured glass windows, casting shadows upon his large and lonely throne room. He turned his head to the small presence in the shadows.

'You are the one who wished for an audience with me? I wonder, what kind of Servant could...?'

Altera's tiny frame emerged from the black. Dappled in the lights from the city, she stared at the towering king, who flinched upon her sight.

'That voice... it _was _you.'

Rex Magnus' eyes nearly welled upon the sight of her tiny form.

'This is what you've become?'

The silence grew in intensity, adding to the unbearable tension. Altera tried her best not to squirm under his formidable gaze, while Rex did his best not to falter from the surprise.

Altera hadn't planned on what to say next; it was technically the first time she, in this form had met him. _'... Mother is always good at "icebreakers" _she thought, '_what would she say at a time like this?' _

'... You... made a really big castle...'

'...Yes, I did... It is really... quite big.'

...

_'Well, it was worth a shot_' she thought. 'Why are you invading SE.RA.PH?' she said.

Rex Magnus composed himself. 'To make my dream come true. If I assimilate everything here on SE.RA.PH, my wish will be the same for everyone; and it will come true for all.' The gold cross embedded into his chest shined brightly.

'Even if you are hurting other people, you still wish for it?'

He closed his eyes, a sombre determination remained. 'I do. I do not expect you to understand, nor do I expect the Master, or anyone to understand my will. And yet... I still... My desire...' he faltered.

Altera's face slid into sadness. His wish was bad but she couldn't stop him. And she would not stop him. It was her fault; her being that gave rise to his obsession.

And so she would watch over him, listening to his broken, twisted dream. The very same dream that drove him, when he came face to face with the White Titan of Tassili n'Ajjer.

After all, everyone and everything that Velber touched, it tore apart.

Would Altera abandon the knight who was inspired by the Harvest Star, or would she abandon the girl who opposed it? In time, she would have to make a choice.

'And so here you are with the Oracle, the Assimilation with the Voice of Heaven... how sad...' she whispered.

His face twisted in pain at her words. 'Why are you– Did God send you here to test me?'

'No... Karl.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scáthach, notice me please!  
Chapter 9 Abyssal horrors


	9. Abyssal horrors

_I find myself standing at the gate of Tsukumihara academy. But everything is grey, everything is wrong. Ahh... My head is buzzing._

_How many days have I done this without knowing? How many of the same day...? _

_This world repeats itself. I'm being forced to forget that fact. It's sickening, disgusting. Every time I try to remember... something, I reel back, overwhelmed with dizzying nausea._

_'Collar... check! Socks, shoes! As always the model student–'_

_Numb, I walk past Issei, the school president. He's my friend, isn't he...? Doubtful. There is never a break to the speech he makes every day, always insipid and monotonous. He isn't real, NONE of this is real._

_'Farewell nameless person, I pray you find peace in your annihilation.'_

_Blood. I see my own blood pooling from my side. The very motion of gasping for breath is like drowning, but eventually that slows down. The convulsions jerking my chest for air stop too. My eyes dull and roll back._

_So much for that. _

_The ground is a carpet of corpses, beyond number, all meaningless. And now I've joined them. Why? I had just broken out of this illusion, with no memories of who I am. And now my newborn consciousness is about to be scrubbed from existence..._

_No. NO, SCREW THAT! I have to stand up! Balling up my fists I try to push myself up. My bones crack and splinter, every nerve is on fire; my own body rejects my mind. Through pained spasms I grit my teeth. _

_I'll not die here, I can't!_

_I won't disappear for no reason. NOT WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO LIVE!_

_A shower of rose petals drifts about me. I crane my neck upwards and see..._

_'Even if the world will never hear of your desire, know that I will, and that I accept it!'_

The curtains in Hakuno's bedroom rustled loudly, abruptly rousing her. She groaned.

'I was trying to be delicate about it.'

Hakuno tried to find her voice. Addressing the man she rasped, 'Archer? You liar...'

'I have breakfast for you. You'll need to be well prepared for the battle.'

She groaned again trying to get out of bed. Her bed sheets tangled around her legs, making her fall to the floor with a loud "thud."

Nameless sighed. 'Get dressed Master, then try functioning.'

It was too early for sarcasm. She stumbled into the bathroom and closed the door. Hakuno splashed herself with cold water, tingling in the brisk sensation.

_'That dream... I can't believe it's been so long.' _Hakuno looked at herself in the mirror; she could barely see any semblance with the NPC girl from back then. _'My wish, my reason to fight...'_

Images flashed in front of her.

Velber, crashing into SE.RA.PH.

Nero at her feet, as she lay comatose on the Throne.

Hakuno, dead. Dead again and again.

She gripped her left arm. _'Stop that... please' _Hakuno pleaded.

_'Enough of these memories that aren't mine.'_

She stopped herself from hurting her arm again; she had to keep reminding herself that nothing was there. She slapped her cheeks to wake up, and got dressed.

Hakuno stepped back into the living area. In the early morning light, it was a very pretty apartment. There was a kitchen and a workshop, a sizeable attic, all awash in a warm and comforting glow.

Archer was still in the room. He stood by the table, pouring tea into a cup.

Come to think of it, there wasn't a lot about Archer that Hakuno knew. Nero said that she encountered him roaming the empty wilds when the new SE.RA.PH began. They crossed swords, and then she made him her fourth vassal.

_'If you can make it worth my time, then I guess I'll pledge my loyalty to you. You are the Sovereign after all' Archer said dismissively. His grey eyes bored through Hakuno, and her heart quickened. For a brief moment something flashed in his eyes... just who was he?_

_'Very well. Behold my fourth vassal– the Archer who wields twin blades! An Archer...' Nero frowned. 'His true name– I... do not know his name' Nero trailed off, embarrassed. Hakuno raised an eyebrow._

_'Well... did you actually ask him?'_

_'Wha– of course I... did!'_

_The unknown Archer shrugged and sidled a hollow smile._

_'You wouldn't recognise it anyway. Just call me Archer, Master.' _

To that day, he remained nameless. Whether or not Nero actually recruited him Hakuno still wasn't sure. Hakuno sat down. _'It's as if he never left– I wonder where he went.' _

In front of her was a modest variety of food. Dishes of grilled fish, savoury omelettes and soft rice stood out among the rest. It smelled exquisite, and she had to resist smiling. With each bite, the images she witnessed in the mirror faded.

'You took quite the beating yesterday. How are you feeling?' asked Archer.

'Fine. Great, actually. The mana flows really well up here, despite the fortress not being on a leyline or... anything really.' Nameless moved to sit at another chair, his long white hair flowed behind him. She _really_ wanted to talk to him about that.

'This mobile fortress is impressive, I'll admit. The old kings really are on a whole other level.' He paused for a moment, and stared at Hakuno.

'So, it seems SE.RA.PH is in trouble again.'

Hakuno nodded. 'So it would seem.'

'This Rex Magnus guy is a bit puzzling, don't you think?'

'To say the least.'

'You and Charlemagne seem to get along well' he added.

'He's easy to talk to.'

'Pretty wise too. Seems to know a lot about this Oraclization.'

Hakuno sighed. 'Beating around the bush isn't your style, Archer.'

Nameless closed his eyes. 'I'll work on that. Just don't let your guard down.'

Hakuno didn't need Archer to state the obvious. _Rex Magnus_. Meaning "Great King." No other definitive name attached to him and yet it held enormous weight. Was he a Heroic Spirit? There were plenty of kings throughout history... it still didn't give a clear indication of who he was. But the name alone was familiar enough...

Before she could reply the door swung open, allowing Tamamo and Nero in.

'Good wonderful Morning my Husband!' Tamamo greeted cheerfully.

'Umu! Prepare to lounge for a glorious feast! Archer?!'

Both Servants were laden with their own cooking, flaunting vibrant colours and delicious smells that assaulted the senses.

Well, at least there was enough food for everyone.

* * *

Charlie sat on the edge of his floating fortress, his legs dangling over the edge. It was almost time to rally everyone for another battle–he couldn't wait.

But the dream he witnessed haunted him. The vision of his Master who spat into the face of death, suffering through hell just to stay alive on her own terms... So this was dream sharing. Her energy for life was magnetic. Hakuno fought against her fate, and found life after it.

But behind that energy hid a secret. She was hiding an inner trouble that gave way through her forced smiles. Perhaps her other Servants already knew. Perhaps he never would.

_'She fought just to stay alive; my reason to fight, his reason...' _Charlie sighed, as he watched the Sun chase away the last of the stars.

He bounded towards the Master's room and opened the door. 'Good Morning Mast–'

He found four pairs of eyes staring back at him. Nero had the Master in a headlock; with one hand shoving a spoonful of porridge into Hakuno's mouth, and her other hand pressed up against Tamamo's raging face. All the while Nameless just continued silently drinking his tea.

'Hey is there a party going on in here or something?'

'Sharbie! Cub hab sum brekbast!' Hakuno sputtered out.

The room was loud with Tamamo and Nero's bickering, but to Hakuno, it felt like home. Even Nameless had loosened up slightly. Nero piled food onto a plate for Charlie while Tamamo did the same for Hakuno.

When all was said and done, the plates were piled high and left to the side.

'Well let's get going. It'll be a long battle so prepare yourselves.' As everyone filed out of the room, Archer looked back towards the dishes.

'We have a battle to win– I'll clean them _after_ we come back victorious' Hakuno assured him.

He raised an eyebrow.' Really? Will you?'

'Y–yes... probably.'

* * *

By simply being in the wrong place, Hakuno attracted a _lot_ of attention.

'Whoa! Look how many there are! Be sure to watch me kick all their asses Master!' Charlie yelled.

His infectious enthusiasm rolled over Hakuno. Nameless' words came back to her, '_Don't let your guard down.'_ She didn't need to have Archer call out her naivety; she'd had that fact drilled into her by practically everyone she'd ever encountered. Barely a day had passed and she already depended on Charlie, no matter what secrets he hid.

Everyone's allowed to have secrets after all.

Hakuno forced a faint smile. 'Just be sure not to get too caught up in it all, Saber.'

Charlie laughed. 'Don't worry– we've got _real _lives to protect, each and every one of them. That's a reason to fight right?'

Hakuno's eyes widened. He had shared her dream, hadn't he?

'I, ah... I need a better vantage point' Hakuno stammered. She looked behind her and noticed a higher platform. 'Ah! That'll do!' She jogged over to it, and a group of blue Attack Programs followed her.

'That's a little high– need help getting up there?' Charlie asked.

'Um... !' Picking up on her decision, the Attack Programs circled around her. Without warning they picked her up and trampolined her up to the platform.

'Whoa! Did you mean to do that?! Awesome!'

Hakuno took a moment before turning around to give Charlie a single thumb up. 'Alright! Get to work!'

As he took off towards the first wave of Attack Programs, Hakuno clutched her chest. '_Holy crap I thought I was gonna die!'_

* * *

Hakuno was glad for the big breakfast. The first wave of enemies was exceedingly long; however with only four Servants, the massive army of Programs and Shadow Servants were flawlessly dealt with. It only spoke for their strength; no amount of Programs or Wizards could compare to a Servant's perception, grace and power. Applying a few Code Casts and Hakuno's Servants were ready as the enemy Programs scrambled for numbers.

The sky darkened in the corner of Hakuno's vision. Was it that late already? A wave of nausea churned throughout her body. Black fog nipped at her boots and she stepped back.

A dark slime appeared on the ground, rippling warnings of something far worse to come.

'Charlie!' Hakuno yelled, 'I think it's a Servant!' The moment she called out an enormous black tentacle curled from the sludge. Purple suckers lumped into its visceral texture. The one who summoned this cosmic horror could only be as equally off and twisted.

The tentacle pulsed and in a ravenous hunger, it strangled and crushed the allied Attack Programs. Charlie threw his sword down vertically and sliced the horrific limb in two.

'What the hell is this madness?!' Charlie spat. He immediately rejected its existence. As more tentacles sprouted forward he obliterated them with the same malice.

The abominations paralleled the insanity of Lovecraftian literature– '_what happened to the characters in those stories again?'_ Hakuno didn't have to ponder that question, as a hideously warped voice answered for her.

'I see, I understand!'

Charlie jumped up to the platform and stood in front of his Master. A larger tentacle unfolded, and out stepped a monster in the shape of a man.

'Your name– now Stranger!' Charlie threatened.

It... He squealed.

'Ah _Jeanne_, see what stands ahead of us! This! This is indeed the shape of the faith you longed for! The _symbol_ of the mother country worth protecting!'

_'Jeanne?'_ Hakuno knew Jeanne d'arc at one time... didn't she? A flicker of her image came to mind.

The Ruler Servant opposed Altera's conquest initially. After following her heart, she joined Altera, believing she had the soul of a Heroic Spirit and not of a mindless titan. Yes, Hakuno had met her, she was certain.

The man opened his eyes, revealing the extent of his insanity. 'However! A symbol is but a symbol! Such ideals are nothing but rotting fabrications, floating pitifully upon pretty words! Oh Jeanne, this city is not worthy of your divine status!'

Hakuno's blood ran ice cold. She only knew one person from Ruler's history that matched this creature.

Charlie's eyes narrowed. 'Former Marshall of France, Gilles de Rais. I will cut you down, in the name of my Master!'

Instead of rallying himself, Gilles continued rambling. 'To think you would know my name. I am blessed to have been _summoned_ by you, O' Great Emperor who unified Europe, King Charles...'

'Nope– I definitely did NOT summon you!'

'Even so! This city, its Emperor, its Master– I shall expose it all! I will strike it, I will violate! I will prove that you and only you, Jeanne, were the TRUE Holy Maiden!'

'You bastard!'

Something wasn't right. 'Charlie please calm down–' Hakuno started.

'Baron Bluebeard– I'll cut that tongue straight from your mouth!'

Tentacles sprouted from the ground like weeds. Charlie pounced forward, hacking them down furiously. Physically, Charlie was far superior. But Caster's words planted a seed of madness within him. He couldn't think straight. Hakuno felt it; the more she tried to decipher the enemy's words, the less she could understand anything else.

Charlie made a beeline for Caster, and slashed his sword straight down on him. The tentacles enveloped Gilles. Shrieking in a fit of laughter he slid further away.

'You won't get away from me!' Charlie yelled, sprinting for him, and further from Hakuno.

'Charlie! Stop!' She needed to call someone to knock Charlie back to his senses. But they were all dealing with the second wave of enemies. If any of them abandoned their posts, they would be overrun.

Before she could decide anything, the familiar boom of Drake's Culverin Cannons was heard– very close by. Snapping Charlie out of his rage he jerked his head towards the sound.

'Oh no– Master!'

Hakuno turned around and saw the cannonballs grow larger and larger. She couldn't summon a shield in time. It was an ambush, and they had let it happen.

She closed her eyes and her world went dark...

Instead of the force ripping her apart, she felt something entirely different. Cold steel plating gently pressed against her face and chest. Her tiny body was picked up, and a searing, blinding light danced against her eyelids.

Feeling the tender, protective embrace she looked up. Blue eyes met hers. Honey blond hair rustled about the young man's gentle face.

The Knight of the Sun smiled at her.

'Excellent. I made it in time.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilles and his chameleon eyes= my worst nightmare realised  
Chapter 10. The other holy sword of the stars


	10. The other Holy Sword of the Stars

Mare Melum– City of Destiny

The plan was going well. Once the first wave of enemies were defeated, the remaining forces from nearby territories abandoned their posts and rushed for Rome.

Because of this, Arjuna's battalion surprised the armies left defending the surrounding territories. Arjuna singlehandedly pushed the remaining forces further back into the city of Lost Destiny. The Hound of Culann was reaping havoc in Mare Origo, while another Archer was scouting out Mare Luxuria; although Arjuna hadn't heard from him in a while.

Arjuna stood atop a skyscraper, blue neon lights from the city below cast striking shadows against the city skyline.

He enjoyed the solitude he had earned from the battle– but he wished to be away from the city. Despite it being a replica of a city from Earth, the bloodied and painful ambience had seeped into its core; something that would never be washed away. Its original must have seen real trauma.

Arjuna readied his Sun killing bow. 'I know you are there. Show yourself, Servant!' From the other side of rooftop, the Servant Medusa materialised, sauntering her way into existence.

'I leave the city for five minutes... You seemed to have made a real mess of the city, Archer.'

Arjuna's bow was taut, but he remained gracefully composed. 'You who follow Rex Magnus, it would be advantageous to retreat. This battle you've lost.'

Rider stopped, her venomous presence coiled in the shadows. '... I see. The Master had additional forces in the wings. By acting as a diversion, she allowed for you to strike at a weaker point.'

'Do not feel bad, it was all according to plan' Arjuna stated.

'She's proving how she won the Grail war and settled SE.RA.PH. And to have that fox under her thumb... I knew there was something special about her "cool soul."

Arjuna's poise never faltered while he continued staring down his prey. 'As expected of my Master. Now retreat or I fear I won't be able to hold back my strike.'

'How noble of you. But then again, I'm not the object of your "obsession" am I?' She lashed her chains as vicious as her words before disappearing, leaving Arjuna alone.

* * *

'Oh man! You're–' Charlie started.

'I am Sir Gawain, Knight of the Sun.' Still holding Hakuno he faced back down to her, 'I am here my Master, I've returned victorious to Rome.'

He set her back on her feet. 'T-thank you!'

'Y-yeah, that was great timing' Charlie said. He was shaking; he hadn't felt anger like that for a long time, not since Roncevaux. He'd lost control, and it almost cost him his Master.

'Young knight, lend no ear to that Caster's words' Gawain said firmly, 'he is merely a copy of the original; but that madness resembles reality, and it is sinister. Anyone who listens to him shall find their heart and soul corroded by his lunacy.'

'So that's what happened...' Hakuno muttered.

Charlie grimaced. 'Master, I–'

Hakuno shook her head. 'Don't think about it. We now know to ignore him.'

'Indeed' Gawain agreed. His pure presence shone like the first rays of the winter sun, a welcome warmth that banished the bitter cold. 'Calm your heart, and hold your feet steady, so that you can forge your anger into its rightful shape.'

'Y-you're right.'

_'Are you done taking a break over there?_ Nameless' signature sarcasm resonated to them from the battlefield. '_Don't worry about me, just fighting on the front line...'_

'Archer! What's it like over there?' Hakuno asked.

_'The second wave has been dealt with, but this last one's gonna be a real kicker.' _

Gawain gripped a hold of his legendary sword. 'Well then, Master. Allow me to light your path to victory.'

Both Hakuno's and Charlie's eyes lit up as they pumped their fists into the air. 'Yeah!' they both yelled in unison.

_'If you're done both acting like children there's also a Facsimile Berserker heading towards Caster and Saber.'_

'What?!'

'Ahoy there! Looks like it's time for the main event!' Sir Francis Drake's voice boomed from a ship that had materialised into a nearby sector. She stood proud, her hands on her shapely hips, staring intently at the Master's location.

Charlie looked stern. 'Looks like the pirate queen is up to her usual tricks. I wonder... Has she been Oraclized?'

Hakuno squinted. 'Hard to tell. You said Oraclization doesn't change their values... she still looks the same to me.'

'Red pirate!' Nero had jumped to a taller building, and addressed the Captain. 'You hold no grudges against us –why do you fight?' The two Servants were now having a shout off, yelling at each other from opposite ends of the battlefield.

'Surely there's a better way to communicate...' Hakuno muttered.

'_What'd you expect from the Emperor?' _Archer replied.

Rider laughed. 'Don't take it personally little missy! Rex Magnus paid me quite handsomely! And victory to the one that pays me!'

'Uh little Emperor...' Tamamo said from the ground, 'Do you mind coming back down here and... PROTECTING ME FROM THIS CRAZY BERSERKER?!'

'Archer– how's that last wave looking?' Hakuno asked.

_'It's getting annoying they just keep coming. The soldiers are a little different from the Attack Programs. The false Berserker brought them with him.'_

Hakuno placed her hand to her chin. 'Ok, I'll come and give support– the quicker they're dealt with, the better.' She looked at Gawain. After Karna and Altera, she had begun to think no one else would be joining her dwindling and outnumbered group. Gawain had come back, and he wasn't Oraclized. His warm and familiar face filled her with hope; the Sun was shining on Rome.

'Can I ask you to keep Rider busy?' she asked, 'we need those cannons out of commission.'

'I will gladly do so' Gawain said, and his sword began to shine. 'With the sister sword of Excalibur, I will bring you victory.'

Hakuno beamed at him before turning to the wandering knight. 'How do feel about getting some payback, Charlie?'

Charlie stared back at his Master, and determination fired up his eyes. 'Yeah– leave Caster to me!' He ran off in Caster's direction.

'And Charlie–' she yelled. He halted and turned back to her. 'Punch Caster in the face for me!'

Charlie grinned, giving his Master two thumbs up.

* * *

'Master! Get back!'

Archer had described the new enemies as being a "little" different. That's not how Hakuno saw it.

'S-skeletons?! What the hell?!'

Archer threw his twin blades out in a radius, spinning through countless un-dead soldiers. They returned back to him and he lunged forward, slamming the blades down on a group of enemies in large vibrant swaths of red and blue.

'They appeared with that Berserker' he said. Hakuno noticed small beads of sweat had formed at his hairline.

**"recover"**

The Code Cast melted into Archer. He opened his mouth to object.

'Don't start' Hakuno said. 'What do you know about Berserker?'

'Only that he's a Facsimile and that he summoned these things. And he's _huge_.'

'So if we beat him instead–'

'His army will disappear.'

Hakuno placed her hand to her chin, tilting her head slightly. 'If Nero and Tamamo have his attention, he might not notice a few well placed arrows...'

Archer raised his eyebrow. 'You mean to surprise him?'

Hakuno shrugged. 'Well you are an Archer... I think it's time to put those _ranged_ skills to use.'

He smiled slightly crooked, and a smooth black bow rippled into his hand. 'You're the boss.'

* * *

'Curses! Curse you, CURSE YOU!'

Charlie glided over the battlefield, his head and mind free and clear. Sir Gawain had given him a much needed talking to, and his Master still believed in him. That's all he needed to win.

There was no need for words against the mad man. Joyeuse communicated clear enough, obliterating the blackened tendrils that stretched out like limbs.

Charlemagne commanded the twelve swords to his side; his twelve paladins. They spun around their king, releasing whirlwinds of fire and ice. The colours dazzled and danced about as they struck out the last of Caster's horrors.

The Facsimile Caster was brought to his knees, exhausted and so very near his end. 'I don't understand. Was my faith... untrue?'

Charlie stood before him, his paladins by his side like divine wings. 'You lost because you are alone. I have my Master, my comrades, and my knights with me. Which reminds me, Master –'

Instead of striking Caster like a Saber should, Charlie sheathed his sword.

And punched Caster square in the face. 

* * *

The Berserker's huge towering form, coupled with his green glowing axes tore through the battlefield. And yet he remained majestically quiet. Even as Nero kept up her defence, his blows shook the ground. Every so often she'd nip at his sides, gradually wearing him down.

But his army of the dead was encroaching on them.

'Caster!' Nero announced, 'why isn't your Noble Phantasm working?!'

'It IS working! You're just not doing your job!' Tamamo snapped.

'Hmpf. Copy or not, you are indeed a most worthy foe. Your army is a force to be reckoned with. It is truly reminiscent of Iskander's Ioni Hetari–'

'RRAAARRGH!'

The Berserker fell into his class' signature trait. He roared, lifting his axes up before slamming them down before Nero. From the force she was sent sliding back.

'You must have said something he didn't like' Tamamo said, watching his crazed form thundering towards them. Every time he swung his axes buildings crumbled into the earth he split.

'Will you stop damaging my Rome so much?! Now you show your true colours mad one!' Nero continued to back up, but the ghostly army were almost upon her. 'Very well, I shall meet your army within my domain. Behold! My Golden Theat–'

**"off_range_up (64)"**

BAM!

Berserker stumbled forward and fell to one knee. In his back was a lone sword, dug in deep. Though its wielder wasn't nearby. On a distant tower Archer stood with the Master, bow in hand.

'Really? Still no arrows?' Hakuno said.

Archer sighed and readied his bow once again.

'If it's THAT important to you–' He released several arrows, streaming through the sky like missiles, showering destruction on the Berserker.

Injured, the Facsimile Berserker escaped, his army vanishing like the ghosts they were.

* * *

Sir Francis Drake readied her pistols. The sails of her ghost ship billowed with anticipation. Even though she found herself backed into a corner, she couldn't help but smile.

_Seaweed hair... That's all Hakuno ever thought about his appearance. Shinji smoothed it back, leaning to one side in a pose he thought was cool._

_'This Holy Grail War is cruel–making you kill your friends is a sick joke.' He said that while hiding a gleeful smirk. 'You have shitty luck to be paired with me in the first round.'_

_They stood in the elevator as it silently glided down into the arena. Hakuno's stomach did somersaults. What the hell was she supposed to do?! The girl in the red dress was next to her, watching her in anticipation._

_'So how about it Hakuno? It's already obvious that I'm the strongest Master here!' The Pirate queen next to her bigheaded Master said nothing, only enjoying herself. 'You never beat me in anything at school, so just let me win. I'll even share the prize money with you!' _

_'No... I won't back down,' is what her quiet voice came up with. Her dull eyes shined slightly, a spark of spirit began to ignite._

_'Haha! Come on Master– you didn't think that was actually going to work?' El Draque laughed._

_Shinji stamped his foot like a child throwing a tantrum. 'Wha– shut up Rider! Whose side are you on anyway?!'_

_'Yours, of course. Victory for the one who pays me.'_

Hakuno Kishinami. The little NPC drone who gained awareness. Drake laughed at the thought. She turned her attention to Gawain, who now stood against her. She gets to fight the Knight of the Sun, on the Moon!

'I call upon the unsinkable Sun, in the Master's name!'

Drake laughed. 'Time to shoot you down!'

Everyone managed to catch up to Gawain and Drake, watching in awe as the Golden Hind began to shine. 'Wow, knights fighting pirates on the Moon– could this BE any more awesome?!' Charlie laughed.

Rain began to flood the battlefield and Hakuno groaned. _'First Karna beams me into a lake and now I'm soaked again.'_

Gawain heaved his sword down with a heavy shoulder strike, splintering the wooden planks. Rider jumped up and spring boarded off a mast, unleashing a flurry of bullets. Even with _Numeral of the Saint, _Rider was still able to hit her mark. She skidded towards the knight, sliding on her back while relentlessly shooting.

'Now THIS is more like it!' Drake boomed. Using his sword as shield, Gawain countered back, setting the mast alight.

'NOW the table is set–for a Golden Hunt!'

The sky grew dark. The winds blew hurricanes as the Golden Hind's legendary fleet emerged through shimmering waves.

This was Francis Drake's Noble Phantasm.

Gawain jumped to the ground, making a splash as the rains flooded Rome. 'My Master' he said, 'I request permission to release my Noble Phantasm.'

Charlie's face alone was screaming "oh please say yes!"

Hakuno nodded. 'Use it, please.'

The air grew unbearably hot, evaporating the rains and washing the sector in a blinding light.

'The night shall withdraw from this light...'

The Sun was clashing against the storm, in a spiral of light and dark, fire and water. Using both his hands, Gawain threw his sword upwards, and a fragment of the blistering Sun emerged.

'The eternal protection shall illuminate the land...'

As Drake fired the legendary cannons he caught his sword, and a radiant beam of purest Sunlight shot towards the heavens. The Hind's cannon fire furiously battered against the light... and disintegrated.

'EXCALIBUR GALATINE!'

From his radius, the blistering, scorching, pure light of Excalibur's sister collided with the fleet, sending them alight, banishing the storm.

_'Yes Shinji. This is a war not a "game." We lost; and now we die.'_

_Hakuno was shaking; but not as much as the friend she had just defeated. _

_No... She just killed._

_His limbs were pitch black, fading into nothing. His eyes were huge, as the realisation hit him. And all she could do was watch. _

_'Hey little Master–laugh for me at least once will you?! You're supposed to laugh at the clowns!'_

_Even the fearsome Captain was fading; her spirited and beautiful smile tainted by sadness. 'May the rest of your journey go well. I'd like it if you ended up stronger than me.' _

'Ah... So pathetic. Fortune really is a fickle mistress.'

The last of the ghostly fleet dissolved into the searing sunlight. Drake was left on her knees, laughing slightly. 'Can't complain about that now can I?'

Standing down, Gawain placed Galatine in front of him. Nero boldly marched up to Drake. 'We have no intention of slaying you here. Let your contractor know that no matter how times you try to take Rome, you will fail.'

Rider got to her feet. 'Now I'm getting pity? This is the worst.'

'Before you leave answer me this. Karna spoke of Oraclization– why do you say nothing about it?'

Drake placed a hand on her hip. 'Ah nah, you won't get anything out of me. Victory to the one who pays me, and all that.' Hakuno understood her in that moment. She couldn't help but respect her; she hadn't changed at all.

El Draque grinned. 'I do what I please–when you leave yourself in the hands of others, life gets dreadfully boring.'

She winked at Hakuno before disappearing in a bright blue light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this, but damn it's been a mad couple of weeks! Real life just needs to chill out for a bit and let me focus! Sorry for the wait mateys!  
Chapter 11. Knowledge is power


	11. Knowledge is power

Mare Luxuria: The Capital of Lust

The lone Archer Servant was really in the thick of it.

He wasn't like Arjuna– that Demigod made things explode. And he wasn't as suicidal as the blue Lancer, taking on an entire territory by himself. He only had traps and a whole lot of guile.

He didn't even have a Master to supply him with mana. Apparently he didn't even need one. Whatever that little chick did at the end of the war turned everything upside down. Not that he minded. He had a forest and a couple of villages nearby... life was actually pretty good. Until he got caught by this "Rex Magnus" guy.

_'Ah. If I'd known it'd be like this I wouldn't have bothered' Robin muttered as he was surrounded by an army of black shadow like Servants. '_ _Oh you gotta be kidding me!' A Shadowy figure that resembled the little Rose tyrant chased after him. _

_'Haha! Just a little further Mr. Robin! Then we can fly out!'_

_A Rider Servant with long pink hair braided into a loose plait sprinted alongside him; he ran like a toddler and thought like one too. The two of them navigated the icy streets of the floating city. Just a little bit further–_

_'Uh oh, he's sure pissed' Rider said._

_A knight blocked their path. Dressed head to toe in black iron, his image was shifty and deranged. He could only be a Berserker._

_'HUOO!' _

_He sprinted towards Robin like black lightning. His crossbow wouldn't cut it, but even he couldn't draw it in time._

_CLANG!_

_'Whoops! Looks like you gotta get out here on your own!' Rider laughed; he blocked the Berserker's sword with a lance. He shook under the immense pressure the knight threw down._

_'Don't be stupid! You can't beat him!' _

_Rider grimaced, and forced all his strength to stand tall against Berserker. 'Don't underestimate me– I am Astolfo, one of the Twelve Heroes of Charlemagne!'_

_'What is it with knights?!' Robin hated himself for doing this but–_

_'GO NOW!' Rider yelled._

_This "toddler" yelled with such weight... Robin would make sure to repay him soon._

_'Oh and Archer– if you happen to come across my King, tell him how awesome I was!'_

Back in the Millennium Capital, Robin remained invisible, waiting for his chance to escape. The enemy had dug themselves in like the grass seeds sewed into his green cloak. What's more the creepy Caster had turned the city into his personal workshop; more and more Shadow Servants were being pumped out by the minute.

Robin winced and grasped his leg; some sort of black ooze was dripping out of a wound one of Caster's tentacles had inflicted.

'_Damn it. I've got a few dozen traps left... maybe I'll make it yet.'_

The enemies began thinning out. He had no clue why, until he overheard one of the so called Facsimiles say something about "losing Rome." Now was his chance. The bounded field that was in place around the city had next to no openings; but he knew one secret passage. Breaking into a run he went for it.

That's when a wall of black tentacles blocked him.

'Oh how goes the hunt, little blue bird?' Bluebeard's voice mingled with the foul fog he conjured. 'Aren't you tired? Isn't it time to embrace the love of Rex Magnus?'

Robin smirked. 'Think I'll pass thanks. No offence but that King of yours is spouting garbage; I've heard it all before.'

'... That sounds like an offence...'

Robin had one hand in his cloak, fumbling at a smoke bomb. 'I'd rather die my own man than bend to some aristocrats so called principals! Besides... I have a debt to repay.'

He slammed the smoke bomb to the ground. When the smoke had settled, he was gone.

But not without leaving a trail of his own blood on the ground.

* * *

'My apologies for being late Master.'

'Oh Sir Arjuna, looks like you handled things well too!'

'I did indeed. It was a plan well executed– congratulations on your great victory.' Arjuna politely smiled towards Hakuno before exchanging pleasantries with Gawain.

Hakuno was feeling a lot more confident with their numbers now. Even though she knew most of the Servants with her, she was still in the dark about a lot of things. Namely the blue Saber that stood to her right. What was Oraclization exactly? How did it work? And how was Charlemagne the only one that knew of it?

Nameless began to talk. 'So we've defended– I say it's time to attack.'

Tamamo's ears twitched. 'Yes they'll think twice about invading Rome again. But that Facsimile Berserker disappeared. We need to keep an eye on him, plus we need to find out his true name.'

'Darius III' Hakuno said, and everyone gasped.

'How did you–?' Charlie started. Hakuno held up her left hand that wore the Regalia.

'I just skimmed through Iskandar's history– you two said he went crazy when Nero mentioned him right? Plus with his ten thousand army of the dead– that must a Noble Phantasm.'

Nero beamed at her Master. 'You must really stop trying to take the spotlight from me! Your passion for history has always been a great virtue.'

'... I just used the Regalia to narrow down the suspects...'

'I agree with her Majesty; you have indeed grown into your role as Sovereign' Gawain said, gently smiling. 'You always exceeded well in getting to the heart of a situation.'

In that moment it felt like she was back on the student council; despite the change in events, she was still running around like the general affairs officer. All those times she sat around that table, in the school constantly framed by an oil painted sunset; surrounded by her enemies, but none more so than Leo.

Despite their polar opposite ideals, Leo remained her friend. No doubt they would have lost the moment they entered the Far Side if it wasn't for his regal command, and his unforgettable sacrifice. Just having his former Servant there now was comforting enough.

'It would be a great honour to fight for you again in this war.' He placed his hand over his chest and bowed slightly.

'Thank you' she said, and dearly meant it. Even if it was just a little she tried to take Leo's skills as a commander to heart.

Charlie beamed. 'This is the best– A Roman Emperor, a Goddess, a Nameless Warrior and a legendary figure from India. Now we have a Knight of the Round Table on our side!'

Gawain chuckled slightly. 'I too share your sentiments oh Great and Holy King of–'

'Ah there's no need for that! I'm knight like you, that's all!'

Nameless sighed; their group just became overcrowded with chivalry. 'Well Master, seeing as you're so well informed. Do you have any suggestions about what to do next?' Hakuno held her hand to her chin, and Nameless stifled back a chuckle. She still hadn't lost her "thinking" pose.

'I don't like these copies they keep sending out' she said. 'I'd like to know how they're made and if possible, where.'

Tamamo nodded. 'Yes piracy is the lowest crime you can commit. I don't like how much in the dark we are.'

'It's very smart Master. How do you think we can get Intel?' Charlie asked.

Hakuno met Arjuna's still gaze. 'You said you had others working with you. Have they gotten anything useful?'

'There is a fellow Archer scouting out Mare Luxuria, although I haven't heard from him. Your best path would be to rendezvous with him.'

'My Millennium Capital? We're finally going to go?!' Tamamo exclaimed.

'The Millennium Capital it is' Hakuno said.

Tamamo jumped for joy. 'Yes! We'll show them how it's done in Kyoto!' she said, delivering a series of punches in front of her.

'Who is your contact by the way?'

Arjuna closed his eyes. 'I'm afraid I can't divulge that information to you. As it is his True Name, it is at his discretion.'

'That sounds fair.'

'I can tell you that he is more built for recon and guerrilla style tactics. He excels in the use of poison.' Arjuna opened his eyes and a somewhat humorous smile graced his lips. 'Although with that kind of information I'm sure the Regalia could tell you.'

Hakuno returned his smile. 'No need. I've got a pretty good hunch I know who you're talking about.'

Perhaps it was his kingly charm, but Gawain seemed completely taken by Charlemagne. While the two continued chatting, Nameless managed to sneak back to his room in peace, as did Arjuna. While Tamamo was in the courtyard enthusiastically practicing her signature punch, Nero held onto Hakuno.

'My Praetor! You appear to have time on your hands. How about that? So do I! Let us do nothing together!'

Hakuno laughed. 'Nothing huh? I suppose we should do something.'

'You are always most productive. Well then, shall we practice for our upcoming battle? Umu! We shall train like gladiators together! You've become quite adept– I'd like to teach you the next form.'

Under the light of the setting Sun... Hakuno had to admit, it sounded very enticing. She was used to Nero's traditional wrestling moves. Just the two of them, entwined. If Nero had her way they'd be grappling at each other naked. Heat was rapidly rising in Hakuno's face just thinking about it.

'Maybe something a little low key this evening? We might get some funny looks...'

Nero simply laughed, taking her Praetor's shyness all in her stride. 'Then perhaps we should retreat to the bath this evening. It may not be my thermae, but it is most relaxing.'

Nero beamed a radiant smile that could make roses grow. Hakuno laced her hand with hers, and a warm affection sent their hearts aflutter. She returned her Saber's smile with equal enthusiasm.

Nero was a magnet, attracting Hakuno closer into her embrace. It was just the two of them; the heat her Servant radiated was warmer than waters of Aphrodite. Hakuno was inches from Nero's rose soft lips– 

_'Can you hear me? My beloved Praetor? Please wake up, so I may see your wonderful smile–'_

Hakuno stopped.

The image of her beloved swordswoman at her comatose feet. Dull green eyes, sore from crying, and at the end of her strength.

She let go of Nero and forced a faint smile.

'You know, I'm feeling pretty tired.'

Nero's eyes saddened and Hakuno grimaced. 'I see... The Regalia does take its toll on you' Nero stated with confidence but Hakuno knew she had hurt her.

'I didn't mean to–'

'I know my Praetor' Nero smiled gently; of course she knew better than anyone. 'Very well, rest and I shall check up on you later.' For being an Emperor of many words, surprisingly she said nothing further. Hakuno gently squeezed Nero's hand before walking off, strangling her left arm again.

* * *

'_Damn those visions!'_

Hakuno tried to busy herself– roughly rummaging through her bag of belongings she tried to find something from a long time ago.

She paid attention to a vision the Moon Cell sent her _one_ time! From that point afterwards it was an endless film of memories that weren't hers. It was as though her mind was a cinema she couldn't escape from; being forced to watch the lowest points of another's life, other versions of her.

Not just one version; there were many, so many, sometimes even a "him", all who experienced heartache and bad-ends. Those unfortunate lives were burned into her retinas.

Hakuno stopped and traced the ruby gem indented into the Regalia. It was a part of the Moon Cell after all; perhaps this connection was inevitable.

It had connected with someone before; someone precious to her. And that connection forced the Moon Cell down a malicious warpath. Using that precious girl's voice, it threw away human emotion and refused to acknowledge the rogue variable, Hakuno Kishinami.

To the Moon Cell Hakuno had always been irregular data; did it acknowledge her now? If that was the case, then that was more terrifying than the times she'd defied it. Because for the girl who did connect with the Moon Cell, for that reason...

_'I... swore I would protect her, my... Senpai.'_

No. There was no way the Moon Cell would send her warnings merely because it _wanted_ to.

She felt a flicker of candlelight within her– Charlie was nearby. That little flame was growing bigger.

Wait... Then why did it summon Charlie?

'Hey Master, is it ok for me to come in?'

Hakuno took a deep breath and turned around. 'It's fine Charlie– it is your fortress after all, I should be the one asking you.'

The falcon stepped inside her room. 'Nah don't be like that– it's all because of _you_ that this is possible!'

Hakuno's face twisted slightly in confusion and Charlie quickly became flustered.

'No, I'm not saying this war is your fault– technically I'm sort of at fault here!' he stammered. 'I mean this place and my power, it's because of you! You're doing a great job!'

Hakuno breathed out. 'Oh that's a relief. It wouldn't be the first time I've caused trouble.'

They burst out laughing together. Hakuno felt her heart swell. The pain she felt a moment ago, gone.

'Man I never thought I'd get to meet such a famous Servant. A knight of the Round Table!' Charlie exclaimed.

'Sir Gawain? Yeah he's easily one of the most trustworthy people on SE.RA.PH' Hakuno replied, and Charlie sat down. 'I'm just glad he didn't get Oraclized as well; I wouldn't want to have to fight him again.'

'He said you were rivals back in the Holy Grail War. And yet you both get along really well' Charlie said. 'Is it awkward to be friends with people that were once your enemies?'

Hakuno stopped. She'd never thought about that before. Gawain and Cu Chulainn, Karna, Elizabeth, Li Shuwen... At one point she had to fight them all. Even Tamamo; now she couldn't imagine her life without her.

Then there were the enemy Masters; Rin, Rani and Leo. They were the most talented Wizards in the Holy Grail War and they helped her, the weakest Master, so many times. Even Julius, who held a bitter grudge against her, died saying she was his only friend. Those were the assassin's last words; Hakuno remembered all their last words.

'Most of the people I've met in my life have tried to kill me' Hakuno said, and laughed. 'If that meant I couldn't be friends with any of them, I don't think I would have many!'

Charlie laughed. 'It's no wonder everyone is here for you. You must have a lot of awesome stories to tell!'

Hakuno shrugged. 'Well I could say the same to you. We should share stories sometime!'

'Yeah. I look forward to that.' Charlie smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Hakuno felt something... hollow. She couldn't describe it.

'Hey Charlie... you just said you "sort of" caused this war. Who is Rex Magnus to you?' Hakuno asked. Charlie's face slightly darkened but he kept a grim smile affixed.

'He's just the bad guy.'

For the first time since meeting Charlie, he actually looked... empty. On the battlefield he shined as glorious as the stories made him out to be. Alone, he looked like a shadow.

Breaking eye contact with him, Hakuno shifted her attention to her bag again, trying to feel around its contents.

'What are you looking for?' Charlie asked.

'Just a piece of Formalwear' Hakuno replied. 'This is my stuff from the Holy Grail War– I think I got something that might help me out when we find Arjuna's "friend." Ah!'

She pulled out a simple wooden bracelet that smelled of mystical perfumes and ancient aromas.

'Can't be too careful around a poisoned arrow, you know?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Sad Umu...  
There was a piece of Formalwear in Fate/Extra known simply as "aromatic wood"– I just took it a few steps further :) 
> 
> Chapter 12. Hunting the hunter


	12. Hunting the hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be busy over the next few weeks so I won't be updating this story for a hot minute. But I'll be posting a Halloween short coming soon– well I guess around Halloween...

_I am a weapon._

_A weapon wielded by none._

_I came through the silence of space, a teardrop comet._

_The men of early Earth gazed up in awe, while I stared down below._

_And rained destruction upon life itself._

_The earth decayed, the sky fell._

_Empty of mind, I burned through civilisations and carved a path for the ever ravenous Umbral Star._

_But I... failed._

_My colossal body lay broken among ruins, washed away by the relentless tides of history._

_Until he found me._

'I see. That last Master seems to be more ferocious than I anticipated.'

Rex Magnus had his eyes closed in contemplation, his hands folded over each other. Francis Drake stood in front of him, grinning with the spirit of a pirate queen.

'Well she did win the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War. To think I've been keelhauled by her twice now!'

Rex Magnus smiled gently. 'There's no need to feel bad, your smile more than belies your defeat.'

'Aw thanks for seeing it like that– it was pretty fun! And now we've got the trap all set up, they're gonna be in for one hell of a time!'

The child Altera hid behind a wall and peered around the corner. She observed everything with impassive face; however, her eyes twinkled slightly. She would have liked to have seen her Mother's fight; despite her falling into it, Hakuno always burned brightest on the battlefield.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons her titan self was drawn to that spirit.

'You're still too scared to face him?'

Altera turned around and found herself face to face with Scáthatch. Lancer's eyes _emulated_ the gentle affection Nero held for her. But it was an imitation only; it never extended any further than her scarlet eyes.

'He's... different to what I thought he'd be.'

'And is that a problem?'

Altera stared at the beautiful Lancer, trying to understand her.

'Humans are seldom what they appear to be. It is only in their most dire of moments that they reveal themselves. However, he is exactly who he appears to be; there is nothing hiding him away.'

The Top Servant closed her eyes and chuckled slightly. 'To think I once thought the Moon Cell summoned me here for nothing. It does often like to make a big deal out of nothing. Perhaps... I'll stick around for a little while longer.'

'Does that mean you'll be fighting?'

Scáthatch opened her blood red eyes and a chill ran down Altera's spine.

'Strong enemies are always attracted to me... it's my nature. If it comes to that then I'll gladly take to the battlefield. But there is one person who might make that a reality...'

'Ah Rider– it relieves me to see that you are not too injured. Sir Lancelot can be difficult to manage.' Astolfo was dragged into the Throne Room by two Shadow Servants.

'Say that to my left arm! I can barely feel it!' He rubbed his shoulder and whined. 'So what now? You know I'm not gonna come along quietly, no matter what you say.'

Rex Magnus stood up and descended down the stairs. 'As expected from a Hero of Charlemagne_._'

Astolfo's eyes widened as he gasped.

'My... King?'

* * *

'This is why I don't like Caster Servants in my city.' Tamamo lightly tapped the air surrounding the Millennium Capital. In response, a barrier gave a light zap.

'Well that just made things more complicated. No wonder we haven't heard from our "contact." He probably never made it out' Nameless said dryly.

'Geez, they've really turned that city into a factory– look how many there are' Charlie exclaimed.

They were hidden by a nearby cluster of trees. The once exotic and sensual Millennium Capital was now flooded by the enemy. Structures made to emit and absorb mana had been erected around the place, keeping the barriers and gateways well fortified.

'We've got to get in there. We can't just give in now' Hakuno said. She noticed that Archer was staring at a dark forest nearby.

'It would have been nice to carry out a surprise attack' Nero muttered. 'But it seems the only way in now is through the front gate.'

'Maybe not' Nameless said. He pointed towards the forest; a quiet and threatening presence seeped from the trees.

'He's in there, isn't he?' Hakuno asked and Archer nodded. Everyone turned their attention to the forest.

Tamamo shook her head. 'Well that place is as impassable as my Capital. A single Servant would take a step in there and set off all sorts of traps.'

'But we're nice! Even if we surrender?' Charlie asked.

'That man is tricky. He's never one to let his guard down around a Servant. And he's giving off a presence of that to a wounded animal' Nero said.

Nameless agreed. 'So in other words– there's no way a _Servant_ is getting to him unscathed. And Master, don't you dare say what I think you're thinking.'

'I'm not a Servant.'

'And there goes logic right out of the window' Archer sighed.

Hakuno turned to him. 'No seriously! I've good a pretty good handle on the kinds of traps he uses. I'm far weaker than him, so he'll probably be less guarded.'

'Ah! My Husband! That kind of talk is setting off all kinds of alarms in head!'

'We need to get into the Capital– and he knows the situation the best right now!'

'No way!' Charlie started. 'You're the only Master on the Moon. We're supposed to protect you!'

'... I'm gonna do it.'

'Master!–'

'You needn't bother Charlemagne' Nero stated, 'once her purpose has taken hold, nothing can dissuade her. Believe me we've all tried.'

'Wait– you, of all people?!' Tamamo shrieked.

Nero placed her hands on her hips and grinned. Her emerald eyes dazzled like a spotlight. 'This is _my _Praetor we are talking about– I have utter faith that you will return to me triumphant.'

Hakuno shot forward and hugged Saber, something she wished she had done back in the courtyard. 'I knew you'd understand' she whispered.

'Just this once, I'll allow the spotlight to follow you. Umu! Surely I am most magnanimous!'

Charlie, Tamamo and Nameless stood there speechless. They were too shocked to even argue against it. Nero, of all people!

The aromatic wooden bangle around Hakuno's wrist glowed gently. She turned to face her Servants, each of them wearing a worried look; except Nero who looked upon her with unabashed pride. 

'I won't keep you waiting for long.'

**"resist_poison"**

Hakuno set off into the depths of the forest, where the Green Archer lay hidden.

* * *

It was much darker in the forest; the towering trees locked together, blotting out the Sun. Hakuno tread carefully, making sure every movement was well observed and thought out.

To her left there was a cloud of purple poisonous gas; inside the cloud were the corpses of Attack Programs and Shadow Servants. If that was the direction they were going, should she follow?

That was more suicidal than her decision to go in there alone. She looked to the right. She could hear the gentle splashes of a stream close by.

'_Having access to a water source is a legitimate survival tactic...' _At the very least it was safer than going into the poison laden death trap– maybe the trap was a ruse. '_Or maybe I'm just pulling random thoughts out of my ass.'_

'Ow!' The Regalia seared against her skin, snapping her back to reality. 'What was that for?!'

The ruby ring made a soft noise, a low hum for her ears only. A tone far removed from reality; in its brief passing however she could make out a thought. Following that thought she knelt down and looked closer.

Among the thicket a tripwire shimmered. _The Regalia had been warning her_. Hakuno drew out a knife that was strapped to her thigh. She cut it, and a feathered arrow struck where she would have been standing. The flint head embedded itself into a tree, and a thick, viscous fluid oozed slowly to the ground.

The fluid was Taxine; a natural poison manufactured by the Yew tree. At least she was headed in the right direction.

_This was a new feeling; it was dread. The feeling of being watched. Hakuno stood in the hallway and a paralytic fear nailed her to the spot. _

_'Hmph, I prefer the hunt to the hunted. This rogue has no morals' the red Saber said._

_To think... if she had chosen a different route, no doubt she'd be dead._

_'Wow that was easy.'_

_The Faceless King hid under his cloak, eyeing his prey as they fled to the dark Arena. He prepared his crossbow, the female Master clear in his sights. 'Geez... I kinda feel bad for taking out such a small chick. But if she's in this war then she really should know better.'_

_Saber sliced the arrow in half; so why did Hakuno's arm hurt so much? She collapsed to her knees and a searing heat that bubbled and congealed her blood made her realise:_

_That the green hunter had fired two arrows. _

_'Ah! Our next opponent is an Archer!' her red Saber exclaimed._

_Really?! What gave it away?! Was what Hakuno wanted to yell. However her head was drowning too much in toxic fluid to even gripe. That pain melted her cells. _

_If she could just get back to the school then she would be fine. No matter the pain, she would get up. That's what the voice inside her told her._

_Do. Not. Stop._

She reached the riverbanks. There was a saying about hiding a tree in a forest, but this was far too literal. Among the trees was one more prominent than the rest. The thick smoothed out base had old eerie hollows carved into its body. Its branches were gnarled and knotted, jutting out like spiders legs curling throughout the forest.

The Yew Tree.

* * *

'This is so not awesome, just waiting here.' Charlie leaned against a tree, his hand twitching at his sword. 'Master, going in by herself... has she always been this brave?'

'That's one word for it' Archer muttered. 'I don't see the reason for her trying to prove something so stupid. She seems to be more gung-ho about going solo these days.'

Nero turned to Nameless. 'You left soon after Altera joined us. Even for as someone as perceptible as you it's understandable that you wouldn't know.'

Charlie looked confused. 'What are you guys talking about?'

'The Holy Grail War hasn't been the only fight we've taken part of' Tamamo stated. 'Upon SE.RA.PH's reboot we were tasked with finding an "infection" deep within the Moon Cell.' She turned to Charlie. 'The little girl you met, Altera, was once an alien titan that almost annihilated all of Earth's creation, _and _the Moon's Cell's memory banks some 14,000 years ago.'

'But she is no more that enemy' Nero interjected, glaring at Tamamo. 'It was a struggle but she found the light, a light we have been fostering ever since.'

'... Alien titan?' Charlie whispered. His fists curled up slightly. 'If the Titan was on Earth, then how is she here?'

Tamamo continued. 'You could say that she used the Moon's resources to "3D print" herself a physical form. Even though the titan was destroyed millennia ago, her Spiritron form is very much alive here.'

'... I see...'

'You're speaking as though Velber crashed into SE.RA.PH' Archer stated. 'It didn't. We stopped that from happening _here_. What?'

Both Tamamo and Nero stared at Nameless. Tamamo frowned slightly. 'That's not technically true. Maybe not on the cataclysmic scale that we anticipated. Whatever my Husband saw she doesn't like to talk about it, not even to us.'

Nero closed her eyes. 'Indeed. But the sensation from those memories she experiences is the same for us as well. Simply put; I don't think Praetor _can_ put it into words.'

Tamamo nodded somberly in agreement. Nameless screwed his eyes shut and said nothing.

Charlie remained silent. Where he had inclinations that waved over him, Tamamo and Nero understood the minutest details about their Master. But most of all, he was amazed that Hakuno had the capacity to befriend such an alien threat; that alien was clutched to Hakuno's side when he first met them.

Was that little girl really the one?

'It still doesn't change the fact that she went to face a rogue Servant alone, one who has been her enemy' Archer said. He faced Nero and Tamamo. 'I know you three have been through a lot of action together but that doesn't make the Master as strong as a Servant.'

'You don't need to state the obvious' Tamamo said, 'I of course worry about her constantly.'

'Indeed' Nero said. 'But Praetor has placed her faith in us, so I shall do the same. After all, _we both_ would not be who we are now if it weren't for her, and vice versa.'

Pink sakura blossoms wafted over the Capital's walls and drifted to them. 'This isn't some quest to prove herself' Nero stated.

'This is a debt she feels she must repay.'

_There was no way they could escape this deadly prima donna. Like a figure skater, she balanced herself on the tips of razor blades that passed for legs. Those eyes, seeing only what she wanted, never accepting anything else. Those eyes were forever fixed on Hakuno._

_'How intoxicating– like tearing the feathers off a tiny bird. Hakuno, I will fulfil your every desire. I'll finish off this haughty Servant with one strike._

_They were completely defenceless. Hakuno had never been more terrified to stand up to her opponent; not because she would dissolve them into "honey", or the fact she was "invincible." It was because there was no way to convince her otherwise. Saber couldn't stop her– they were about to be dissolved in her "love."_

_'Step back a bit, little chick.'_

_Hakuno shifted in response and an arrow streamed past her, surrounding the Alter Ego known as Meltryllis in a poisoned fog._

_She couldn't understand why this Green Archer who had been contracted to stop her at every turn sacrificed his life to not only save her, but to give her his boss' darkest secrets. And in return, he only wanted to go all out fighting in his half dissolved state._

_It was all for Dan Blackmore, the Master he once served._

_He fought as a rebel, and died a knight. _

There was dried blood on the ground. Hakuno followed it, taking care to avoid any traps laid near the Yew Tree. The blood spots became heavier and wetter until the patches stopped appearing.

'_Did I take a wrong turn somewhere?'_

From behind, her knife was yanked from its holster on her thigh and held to her throat.

'Still haven't learned to watch your back, little chick.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Green Tea, I love your character arc!  
Chapter 13. Third impressions


	13. Third impressions

'All this time and you still run into danger like a headless chicken.' A deadpan voice muttered into Hakuno's ear. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves.

'If I didn't do that then you'd have nothing left to do.'

'Oh, look who's finally developed a sense of humour.' The voice that held the knife laughed and relaxed. Smoke filled her nostrils; the acrid scent of nicotine and sweet tobacco clung to the hunter's skin. Robin flipped the knife around and handed her its hilt. As she took it he backed off, and stumbled. When she turned around she noticed thick blood coursing from a worryingly large wound. He was ghostly white; pain marred his usual quick movements.

She didn't have time to question him; as if waiting for her arrival Robin finally gave into the pain and fell unconscious.

* * *

Robin Hood winced– when did he black out? With no Master to heal him he seriously thought he was going to have to amputate his leg. The pain had subsided; thank the Gods, the Druids and all the bloody Merry Men for that. His vision slowly blurred into view.

He gradually sat himself up and noticed that the wound on his leg had been fixed with magic and tightly bandaged. The girl, his old enemy was close by. She kept her distance, understandable; she probably wasn't too sure how things would turn out. Her hair was like the oak trees that lined Sherwood Forest; occasionally sunlight slid through the branches, highlighting fiery red tones. She no longer wore an innocent school uniform but a beige military jacket that was three sizes too big, draping halfway down her tiny legs.

She no longer looked like the timid little school girl he once mistook to be an easy target.

'Oh good, my first-aid actually worked' said Hakuno. She rummaged through her bag. 'I've only ever used that on my friends.'

'You dumbass' Robin griped, 'how do you know I'm not working for the enemy?'

'Because you're not actively trying to one-up me.' She dared to move closer, pulling out a water bottle and handing it to him.

'Not too sure I like this new smartass tone you've picked up.' He took the bottle nonetheless and drank. 'Cheers anyway.'

'Well you saved me once. Figured I should return the favour.'

'And your Servants just let you come out here on your own.'

'I'm not _that_ weak– I've come prepared' Hakuno said, rather smugly. Robin raised an eyebrow and swiped her bag from her hand.

'I'll be the judge of that... you know you can't live off cake' he said dryly, pulling out a bunch of individually wrapped roll cakes from her bags. He took a bite out of one.

'Hey!'

'Well, consider the favour returned. You know I didn't do that for you?'

'I know.' The image of the stern knight came to Hakuno's mind. A proud man who was constantly at odds with his Servant. To the end and beyond his death, Robin had fought with his Master in mind.

Hakuno wondered if she should mention Blackmore's wife's NPC form she had met in Rome. Hakuno was certain that Dan would be proud of him; even if he was still using his usual tactics, Archer was acting out of his own sense of justice.

'But you're helping people out here aren't you?' she said.

Damn; she always had a bland expression, but now... her direct gaze was like dodging a fireball. He looked down, as if embarrassed.

'Just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Although now I'm thinking that it was the _wrong _time.' He rubbed at his wound which still ached slightly. 'Well, be honest with me, will I ever be able to play the violin again?' he joked.

Hakuno eyes softened, and she smiled. 'Well the bad news is you're still _you'_ she replied and he chuckled. 'You'll be fine, but even better once we beat the guy that did this to you.'

'A creepy Caster Servant by the name of Gilles de Rais' he said. 'Skin that hasn't seen the light of day, freaky chameleon eyes, giddy screams direct from the pits of Hell.'

Hakuno grimaced. 'Yep, that's him.'

'I managed to find a secret passage through the Capital and wound up here.'

'We plan to take the city back' she stated without hesitation. The Green Archer took another bite of cake, studying her. At least there were some things that hadn't changed. Just like in the war, and on the Far side, she spoke with such blunt resolve; whatever was in front of her she'd just stubbornly move forward.

'You're just as dumb as before' he grumbled, 'why do you just keep... going?' She shrugged slightly and smiled. Was this really the same timid little chick he fought against?

'It's meaningless to just stop' she replied. 'Besides, a certain someone told me to fight until I was satisfied. That's a debt I'm still trying to pay off.'

Robin laughed; something genuine he hadn't felt in a long time. He had indeed told her and her Servants to do that, in exchange for his sacrifice on the Far side of the Moon. To think someone like him would have said that.

If only his old Master could see the two of them now. To the girl he told to find meaning in her battles, and to his old Servant he taught to fight with a little more pride. That old bastard's teachings were never going to die. The green Archer stood up and dusted himself off.

'Guess I should tag along. I was in Arjuna's battalion anyway' he said casually.

'Oh!'

'Just don't expect any hardcore fighting from me' he added. 'I'll tell you what I know and MAYBE pick at enemies from the sidelines.'

Hakuno slung her bag over her shoulder. 'Just as well we have some pros to do the heavy lifting. We could do with skills like yours though.'

'Well then, consider me hired.'

That was easy; she wasn't sure how it would go. They had been enemies for the longest time; she had killed him, twice. Having always been on opposite sides; it was strangely nice to just sit and chat for a while. Or at least she was happy he wasn't having her heave up Yew poison again.

She started walking when he grabbed the back of her jacket, pulling her back to him.

'Wha–what!?'

'How you managed to miss _that trap_ I'll never know.'

On the ground in front her was a particularly deadly snare. She swore she walked over that before.

'... Oh.'

* * *

'Bravo Praetor, well done!'

Robin instantly tensed up as Hakuno met with her Servants. 'Just great; I almost forgot you had the tiny fireball tyrant as your Servant.'

Nameless coldly stared down Robin. 'If it bothers you that much you could always slink back into the forest. It's not as though the Master smoked you out or anything.'

'Can it, Captain Sarcasm' Robin replied with equal disdain. They already seemed to know each other. Perhaps Nameless encountered him while traversing SE.RA.PH.

Charlie took a step forward. 'Come on guys we need to work together, we're all in this together now!'

'Calm down. This just happens when two similar Spirits bump into each other' said Robin.

'Wait... You don't like each other BECAUSE you're similar?' Hakuno asked.

'Something like that. So you mean to get into the Capital? Hate to break it to you but the enemy's packed in real tight. They seem to have some sort of magic system in place that can replicate rough copies of Servants.'

'Despicable' Nero muttered. 'Imagine countless copies of Caster roaming SE.RA.PH.'

Tamamo narrowed her eyes. 'I can think of a few Servants I'd rather not see doubles of. Their singing alone would shatter continents.'

Robin raised an eyebrow at Hakuno. 'And you call us out for bickering?' She shrugged her shoulders.

'That's how they get along. It doesn't change the fact that we need to get in there. It is Tamamo's domain after all. If anyone can take it back, it's her.'

'Oh! My foxy ears are burning from all the lovely praise!'

'Well then that's all settled' Charlie said happily, 'my name is Charlemagne by the way!'

Robin looked taken aback. For a moment his eyes questionably flicked over to the rest of the group before returning to Charlie.

'... Really? Charlemagne? Well the closest name I got is Robin Hood, I guess that'll work.'

'WHAT?! AWESOME!'

Robin visibly flinched and Nameless sighed. 'Well now that's all settled do you think we can go inside now?'

Charlie pumped himself up. 'Yeah let's go – man they've got some balls trying to start up shit on big Sis' turf!'

'DON'T CALL ME THAT! I am a sweet, young innocent vixen!'

'Without the innocent...' Robin muttered. 'Alright follow me.'

* * *

'It seems the Moon Cell's Master is planning to take back Mare Luxuria.'

From the Millennium Capital the real Servant Gilles de Rais was hunched over, speaking to his king through a wide screen. 'A valiant effort, but it will amount to nothing. With the entire city caged in it would be impossible.'

'So there's no way they could sneak in?'

'Well... one little bird did manage to escape.'

Rex Magnus closed his eyes. He could tell the little girl was listening in. Every now and then her ruby eyes would peer around cautiously at him. What did that child of a Master do to make Sefar like this?

The battle for Rome didn't go his way; the last Master was responsible for that. It was too early to tell whether she was a brilliant leader or just lucky. Perhaps this battle would give some insight.

Rex Magnus spoke. 'The enemy will make use of their knowledge of the terrain to subdue our numbers. From Roncaveux to SE.RA.PH, some stratagems never change.' As he sat on his throne, Rex Magnus decided; if the fight went like Rome, then he would intervene. 'This time, I will keep watch.'

He did have an advantage after all. The young Master wasn't the only one with "special privileges."

'Let's see how the Sovereign deals with the shape-shifter.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Dan Blackmore's got two grandchildren now!  
Chapter 14. Appearances often deceive


	14. Appearances often deceive

Mare Luxuria always took Hakuno's breath away. Like Rome, it was the first city she had ever seen, and had witnessed from its inception.

The faint blue tinge mingling with hues of fuchsia painted a dreamy springtime sunset. It was the perfect backdrop for the clear rivers; they flowed through the oriental shrines and around temples that peacefully floated up and down throughout the city.

That's how it used to be.

'Geez look at them all!' Charlie exclaimed.

Robin wasn't lying. Shadow Servants were _everywhere_. They would emerge brand new, file into formations, and march off to neighbouring territories. How could Rex Magnus recreate Servants that quickly– how did it work?

Tamamo took off, saying to leave the creepy Caster to her. She spoke through a menacing grin, her pupils fully dilated like a cat. Hakuno shuddered; the last time she saw her hunting face was when they played video games together. Never again was she allowed to play online.

As the rest steadily cleared out sector by sector, Hakuno followed through by gaining control of the Attack Programs as they went, providing safe passage to any stragglers escaping. She could only hope to make it in time to help any citizens that hadn't made it to Rome.

Charlie was more flashy than usual, if that was possible. No matter how many Shadow Servants and Programs were summoned, they buckled beneath him like paper clips. He wasn't even using Joyeuse; he would change from a lance to an axe, a glowing mace. And then he'd always return to a sword whose sleek blade shined a deep midnight blue in his hand. Hakuno wondered if the sword had a name.

He was showing off. Every now and then Charlie stopped to see how she was reacting to his awesome antics– she couldn't help but grin at that.

Bit by bit, the Capital resumed some of its former beauty. Sakura blossoms from the nearby trees danced on the evening wind. Distracted, Hakuno stopped tapping at her screen; she briefly tracked a lone pink petal that softly grazed against her face, almost thankfully.

'_Senpai!'_

Hakuno's throat tightened. It wasn't the time for that. She clenched her fists tight, blinking away the tears that threatened her eyes.

'Hey Master, you good?'

Charlie's eyes lost some of its fire as he looked on her worriedly. She nodded and turned herself away. 'I have to rendezvous with Nero, you got things handled here?'

Charlie resumed his battle stance; he flourished his weapon and laughed. 'Of course, I can do this in my sleep! Pretty cool of me huh?!'

_'Glad you can say that!' _Robin's voice resonated from a nearby sector. _'Do you mind sharing some of that enthusiasm with me? I'm bogged down here!'_

Just as Charlie ran to help, a giant firewall pressed up in between them. Programs that looked like floating shells produced more Shadow Servants in front of them.

Frustrated, Charlie yelled. 'Oh come on! Not now!'

Hakuno placed a hand on the firewall, and breathed a sigh of relief. 'It's okay Charlie' she said. 'They're using one of Tamamo's old Programs. Beat these guys and then you can log into it, easy as.'

'What?! Really? How?'

'Like I said– oh right, you don't have that Program. Hang on a sec.' Hakuno stared at the Regalia. It had transferred programs over to her before, made and directed Attack Programs; and just earlier had helped lead her to Robin Hood. This should be easy.

...

No response.

'What? Come on!' Hakuno whined, shaking her hand like a torch with a faulty light.

'Uh, having some technical difficulties Master?' Charlie asked.

'Why is this thing– oh never mind, I'll just give it to you the old fashioned–'She stopped in her tracks. 'Give it to you the _Kiara _way...' Hakuno muttered, and her face flushed red. _'I really hate magic sometimes.'_

Charlie skewered a Plant Program. 'Cool! Alright give it to me then.'

'Ah! I-It's not that simple!' She stuttered.

'Huh? But you just said it was easy–'

_'Is anyone coming to help out or not?!' _Robin yelled.

Damn it... It was simple; the quickest, most direct way to transfer Programs. Hakuno was an E ranked Master, but not even she could botch this up. Rin would do it; Rani without hesitation. She slapped her cheeks, _'That's right, it's just magic.'_

Charlie waited in front of her. 'Don't worry Sir Robin I'm on my way! Master, if you give me this Program I promise on my honour I won't abuse it! You trust me, right?'

'That's not the problem!' The worst thing was that Charlie was completely oblivious! Hakuno took a deep breath. 'Ok... I'll give it to you' she mumbled. 'Sorry– it's just a transfer.'

'Great!' Charlie said casually. _'Why is her face all red?'_ His Master marched over to him, so close he went cross-eyed. She grabbed hold of his shirt to balance herself and rose onto the tips of her toes.

Something warm and soft brushed against his lips. His feet were cemented to the spot as the tender touch sent sparks shooting down his spine. His cheeks zapped as the transferred Program melted into his mouth. Instinctively his hand rose to rest in the small of Hakuno's back. Just as Charlie registered the fact that his Master was _kissing _him, she pulled back. His eyes were as round as saucers– they caught a glimpse of her beetroot red face before she spun on her heels and sprinted away.

As she ran away, she squeaked, 'Ok! Now g-get that gate open!'

Charlie was grounded to the spot for a good thirty seconds.

'... Huh... Magic... Is really something else...'

* * *

Hakuno hoped to all the gods that no one else saw that. The breeze cooled down her burning face somewhat but she couldn't calm down. Why? It had just been a simple transfer– a fundamental basic of magecraft. If it wasn't for all the Formalwear she had accrued from the war and on the Far side, transfers would have been something she'd have to depend on just to simply cast spells.

She continued running across a curved wooden bridge that stretched over a group of billowy white clouds. A city painted from imagination on a magnificent new frontier– far from Earth.

The Earth she had never actually visited.

Rin and Rani; Shinji and Blackmore, Jinako, Alice, Leo, Julius, even, even Gatou– they were the only humans Hakuno had ever met. _They _were the mages; each of them had their own conviction, and unstoppable dedication to their craft. And here Hakuno was, flustering over a simple spell.

Hakuno slowed down to walking pace before stopping at a red wooden temple. She summoned a bunch of screens again, trying her best to concentrate.

They were gone now. Those mages she had to fight, and fought alongside. Even the Sakura blossoms that drifted by carried a lingering scent of memories that should have been forgotten. Hakuno needed to keep going; or her memories of them died with her. Not only that but Nero, Tamamo and Nameless had faith in her, even before she had the Regalia.

And now there was Charlie. Just that morning she had been talking and laughing with him. The way he looked at her with such heartfelt confidence spread warmth through her digital frame.

Such a strange feeling; now her heart was damn near ready to burst from her chest.

_'Man... I'm such a shoddy Mage' _she thought.

_'What was that Master?'_ Nameless' voice resonated. _'You okay? It feels like you've had a fright or somet–'_

_'I'm fine! Seriously! – _Oh Nero, you're here!' Thank god. One of her two perfect distractions.

But the Rose Emperor didn't say anything. Hakuno turned to hide her red face, 'Uh, you done already with your sectors? I should have expected that!'

'... Hmm...' was all she replied.

_'Master, what was that about Nero?'_ Archer asked.

_'Nothing, she's just here with me.'_

_'No she's... MASTER THAT'S NOT THE EMPEROR!'_

'What?'

Hakuno turned around. She didn't even have time to register fear as a black knight in her Saber's place heaved a sword straight down on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15. The Black Knight's anguish


	15. The Black Knight's anguish

Charlie couldn't tell if his sudden burst of strength was him or from his Master's mana pulsing through his body. He felt awesome! Like he could split a mountain! But the way he acted, how he just froze, dumbly watching his Master run off was decidedly NOT awesome. He must have lost some points to the "cool stat" he invented– the only cure was to wreck some enemies with style, pronto!

He understood the reason behind it. Well... he did now! So why did it bother him? It wasn't as though he'd never experienced intimacy; historically he had several wives and mistresses over his long years!

However, he couldn't remember what they were like; he couldn't even recall a name or a face.

Did those memories even belong to him?

_'The adventure I remember..._

_What's in my memory? Why am I here?'_

He screwed his eyes shut. The more he dwelled on hollow memories, the more _his _words came to mind.

_'You are too pitiful of a shadow for me to kill.'_

Even so...

He did have memories that belonged to him; he could recall the gentle sensation as it lingered against his lips. Hakuno was truly special. She wasn't a story or a half memory; she was real. And she acknowledged him; her simply meeting his eyes made the emptiness fade.

Even if his fleeting, half life meant nothing, even if he was _a_ _shadow; _as long as she continued to look his way nothing else mattered. He could be awesome for her sake.

He'd tell her the truth... in time.

It still didn't change the fact that he acted like a moron in front of her. Charlemagne shook his head, clearing his mind as dashed towards Robin Hood. He flew in on a silvery gale, shredding through the Shadow Servants circling the Green Archer.

"Cool knight" reputation successfully recovered!

Robin stumbled slightly. 'Don't you think you went a tad overboard? You've pulverised them!'

Charlie laughed. 'Haha, that's the point! What are you doing around here anyway?'

'I figured while you guys were having fun on the front lines I could finish what I started here.' Robin motioned to a series of blocks brimming with mana. Attached were circuits that interlocked throughout the city occasionally sparking as they absorbed mana from air.

As Robin spoke the circuits came to life, and another group of Shadow Servants materialised through wisps of blue particles. 'I was planning on blowing these blocks up before everything went to hell. Hamper their little production line at least.'

Charlie gasped. 'Wow Sir Robin, you're really smart!'

'Geez cut it out with the "Sir" thing it's making my stomach turn! I'm not _that _Robin Hood!'

'Really? But you fight so bravely! You help people, fight for justice; you're resourceful, clever– just like a knight should be!' Charlie spoke with sincerity. Robin was taken aback; he even somewhat blushed from how direct Charlie was.

So this was the King that harebrained Astolfo followed.

'Oh... well thanks I guess' Robin muttered. An old firewall pushed up between them and the mana points. 'Ah great, this is what happened last time.'

Charlie stepped forward. 'Don't worry– I got it.' With a wave of Charlie's hand the wall disappeared.

Robin was impressed. 'Nice. I guess there's perks to being a Servant of the Sovereign.'

'Perks?! Oh, I guess so!' Charlie stammered. Perhaps this was one of those things he _shouldn't_ mention.

Then they felt it. Robin and Charlie spun around, facing the direction their Master was last located.

'What happened?! Where's the Master?!'

Every Servant on the field could detect their Master's mana; one moment it was clear and vibrant. In their Master's place now was an absent void. The black knight blitzed through the streets of the Millennium Capital. Across the rooftops rushed Nameless, keeping track of the kidnapper.

'Hurry!' he yelled. 'We can't let Berserker escape!'

The moment Nameless called out, Berserker stopped and turned to face him. He locked eyes with Archer and growled. The black knight Berserker blurred and shifted into something else.

Instead of one Berserker, three copies of Shadow Archer emerged.

Archer yelled in frustration. 'Oh give me a break! A shape-shifter?!'

_'Why are you stopping?! Split up and get my Husband immediately!' _Tamamo shrieked. _'We can't let him escape!'_

Nameless had already caught up with one of his copies and projected a hailstorm of swords. The Shadow copy recoiled before projecting a bow; dark arrows streaked towards Nameless.

He ducked underneath the arrows, and flung his twin blades out towards his copy. While the Shadow Archer tracked the flying blades Nameless closed in, and projected Aestus Estus, swiftly slicing the Shadow in two.

The Shadow melted into nothing but Hakuno wasn't there.

'You're not going anywhere!'

Charlie slammed down upon another retreating Shadow Archer, falling in between a flurry of arrows. He landed in front of it and slid to a halt, rapidly unleashing a burst of coloured light. A direct hit and the Shadow fell down. Charlie panicked when he couldn't see Hakuno.

'There's still one left–hurry!'

* * *

_That was the day I learned how weak I am. _

_This is my disgrace. This is my disgrace._

_What should I have severed– my heart or my head? Her heart made me kill. My heart made her cry._

_ His/her head split her/his kingdom._

_Retribution, please._

_WHERE'S retribution for MY sins?! Please, be mad– hate me, scorn me, KILL me! I killed them– I KILLED THEM!_

_AND YOU DID NOTHING!_

Drowning. Hakuno was drowning.

Berserker's thoughts were like words heard from beneath the water's surface. They were a thick, viscous gel choking and devouring his soul.

_Is this from his HEART or his HEAD?_

_Should I FEAR his control/ LOVE?_

_EVERYONE will be saved_

_... Everyone_

Rex Magnus had found a way to bind his madness. Through disjointed words and screams of agony Hakuno found his name.

Knight of the Lake, Sir Lancelot.

Through Oraclization, Sir Lancelot's beliefs were aligned with Rex Magnus; his soul was bound to his new King.

_His soul._

As Hakuno lay drowning in the darkness something itched at her mind. This wasn't just unconsciousness, _she was_ _inside_ the soul of Sir Lancelot.

There was only one way she knew to achieve such a feat; the only way to _dive _into someone's digital soul. With a Program she thought died with its creator. A vile Code that turned the soul into clay within one's hands.

The Ten Thousand Coloured Stagnation.<strike></strike>

* * *

The last Shadow Archer (Lancelot) raced towards a pedestal. All he had to do was reach it and the hostage would be away from her Servants.

Just a little bit more–

Of all times someone had to trip, and it was right then! The Shadow Archer showed no emotion, blankly looking towards what tripped him.

A sword? _His_ _sword?_

In Lancelot's enraged mind he figured out that the sword belonged to a fellow Berserker. Born from Lancelot's shadow, the Shadow Berserker had just been created. Instead of marching off to wage war with the other Shadows, it was instead rebelling against its creator.

The rogue Shadow Lancelot stood motionless. Lancelot glared at his inferior counterpart; the red slit in his helmet glowed murderously. He had no way of comprehending the problem. Shadows do what their creator commands. They had no intelligence other than to fight. Even the far superior Facsimile Servants, those with minds and wills don't stray from commands.

And yet here Lancelot was, staring at nothing more than a degraded black and purple copy; a drone, an NPC. And it was saying "no".

Lancelot screamed at the Shadow, who merely disappeared without a trace. His fury surged, blinding him to an approaching, equally intense strike of fury.

In a jetstream of blazing fire, Nero blitzed through the distracted Shadow Archer's form, and he shifted back into Sir Lancelot. He dropped Hakuno– unconscious, but safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if I want to hit Lancelot, pity, hate or just give him a big hug. 
> 
> Chapter 16. Stalemate


	16. Stalemate

Hakuno opened her eyes, and her beautiful Saber's emerald jewels gleamed back at her. It was the sight Hakuno always loved, first thing in the morning; waking up in bed, comfortably within Tamamo's embrace, and Nero staring lovingly at her.

So why did her body hurt so much?

'Saber?'

That's right. She was knocked out by Berserker, whose named she discovered to be Sir Lancelot. Nero must have saved her. Although her vision was blurry, she could make out her Saber's face. Which begged another question.

Why did Nero look annoyed?

'Praetor! I am greatly displeased!'

'Wha-why?'

'How could you mistake that deranged, poorly cross-dressed knight for me?!'

'He was disguised Nero! I couldn't know!'

'A disguise cannot compare to my radiant form. You know all there is to me, so this shouldn't happen!'

Every single Servant, Attack Program and enemy on the battlefield stopped fighting. Nero's complaints were loud enough to stretch across the entire city that they didn't need to listen through their connections.

_'Is this really the best time for that?!'_ Nameless snapped.

_'Wow, maybe someone should go snap them out of it'_ said Charlie.

_'Don't, really don't get in the way of a marital dispute'_ Robin quipped.

Oddly enough, Tamamo remained very smug about it all. 

'If you're going on about how I'm happy with anything that looks like you, then why don't I mention how _you_ felt the same way when I was split into three!' Hakuno yelled back. 'Not to mention your talks about how many other people you wish to include for your "harem"!'

'I was going to share with you so that's irrelevant!'

'HOW!'

Lancelot had been standing there the whole time, listening to lover's spat go back and forward like a game of tennis. Until he decided he couldn't take it anymore.

'Nero WATCH OUT!' Hakuno screamed.

'ARRR!'

Nero held her blade up against Berserker's. 'Very well, we shall continue this conversation in my room!' Lancelot was clearly stronger; his enhanced strength had Nero pushed back with every strike.

'Hold on Saber!'

**"off_up(128)"**

Saber's sword lit on fire and crashed against Berserker's. Back and forth they clashed, upper hands being gained and lost.

Berserker's chaotic movements mirrored his thoughts, thoughts that previously flooded her mind. The love he held for his king and _her_; Hakuno could only guess she was Guinevere. Rejection for the justice he sought brought him to insanity.

Hakuno's thoughts were broken by a series of explosions. The blocks of mana creating the Shadow Servants shattered, destroying their makeshift factory.

'That must be Robin's work!' Hakuno exclaimed. Despite a rough bump in their plans, they were gaining ground again. She watched the wisps of questionable blue particles waft from the debris like blue smoke. What were they?

She never got to find out; suddenly something grabbed her ankle, roughly pulling her to the ground. A blackened tentacle snaked around her boot.

'Praetor!' Nero was left defending herself against Lancelot, unable to help. It dragged Hakuno further away– her mind screamed, _why is this happening to me?!_

Balls of ice suddenly struck at the tentacle like icy cannonballs, squashing it like a bug. It released Hakuno's ankle and she slowly slid to a halt on her back. She looked up, and she saw Tamamo take a flying leap onto her, body slamming her.

'Is that my husband sliding her way to me? Always thinking of my happiness I could swoon!'

'I'm glad you see it like that...' Hakuno managed to gasp out. 'Tamamo you're, um, squishing me!'

'Such vulgar attitudes I see before me! This city is far too repulsive, teeming with unholiness.' The real Gilles de Rais finally emerged. He placed his hand over his mouth as if suppressing a cold. Despite the city being a mana factory its impression clearly didn't sit well with the Caster.

Tamamo bounced back up with grace and placed one hand on her hip. 'Well if it repulses you that much then you are free to take your leave immediately.'

'I think I will' Gilles de Rais hissed. 'My job to desecrate this land and its people are done.'

Hakuno's face paled; it was enough to send the insane Caster off on a gleeful, babbling streak.

'Yes, young Master, the innocent civilians you tried to rescue, every single one of them not fortunate enough to escape have been assimilated!'

Hakuno's heart plummeted. Gilles' eyes slid apart as he revelled in his victory.

'It is strange that those hollow images of humans could be assimilated. These "NPCs" claim to have consciousness. They certainly felt fear.'

A tentacle rose up next to him. 'I wonder young Master: you are like them– do you also feel fear?'

The world was falling into Hell. The ground erupted with endless abyssal monsters, hacking and slashing everything in sight. Hakuno fired as many Code Casts as she could muster but there were just too many. Each overwhelming blow shoved her yards back.

'Ah! I'm so done with this!' she snapped.

**"moon_drive"**

But nothing happened.

'Oh come on, not again!'

Gilles shrieked with laughter. 'This is the might of the Victor of the Holy Grail War? The one the Pirate Rider and the obnoxious Sun Lancer lost to? You can't even access the Regalia! Much like the swords and spears from legends, weapons are powerless if its wielder is incompetent. How must it feel to be completely helpless?'

Hakuno's breath caught tight in her chest. Nero was squaring off against Lancelot alone, and she couldn't see the rest of her Servants. The Regalia was unresponsive, again. Power was never something she had known. All she ever had was her determination, the strength to keep trying but even that was now crumbling away.

Bluebeard's slimy, spine tingling fear raked her mind. She had never felt more helpless. A gentle hand entwined around Hakuno's; she looked to see Tamamo smiling at her.

That's right. Tamamo had been there with her, just like she always had. Facing Gilles' insanity Hakuno spoke up. 'I have my Servants. I still have Command Seals. As long as I can still move I can fight.'

'Very true, you still have rogue Servants with you' Bluebeard lamented. 'Servants like this harlot of yours could never be assimilated. You are no God; you could never be divine!'

A giant tentacle slammed down on Hakuno; before being obliterated by a blast of blue lightning sent by Tamamo's hand. She grinned and bared her fangs.

'Very astute, slimy little man. Seeing as you just tried to take my Husband from me, I'll show you just what this "harlot" can do.' A ring of white shrine cards circled around Tamamo and the world fogged and darkened. From the fog ancient shrine gates emerged, surrounding the _entire city._

'Don't you know it's bad manners to intrude uninvited on a Yokai's domain? I'll be sure to show you real divine punishment!'

Hakuno saw her mirror rise to the red and purple sky and knew what was coming. Whirlwinds of fire obliterated every single monster surrounding Gilles de Rais, leaving him open and defenceless. The mirror rose higher and glowed white.

This was the domain of Tamamo no Mae; a supernatural deity, a fragment of the sun. With her city back in her hands she could tear all who stood in her way into shreds of data.

Just as Tamamo rained supernatural destruction upon the vulnerable Caster, she froze.

Hakuno felt it too. An overwhelming surge of mana pulsated through the city, drawing Gilles and Lancelot to it like a magnet. It sent a dizzying effect through Hakuno; the wave of magic was a spell she hadn't felt from anyone in a long time. The kind of spell that could produce any kind of miracle, one only reserved for Masters.

Hakuno doubled over; the air was thick and hard to breathe. Its effect alone sent her into a daze, and she buckled under the pressure. As the spell beamed past them in a red pulse, Gilles de Rais vanished.

'My Husband!' Tamamo yelled worriedly, catching Hakuno as she fell. Nero sprinted to them both.

'Berserker just vanished! Was that what I think it was?!'

Nameless caught up, with Robin and Charlie close behind. 'Master! What did you use a _Command Seal_ for?'

When words failed to leave Hakuno, Tamamo spoke up. 'She didn't.'

The last thought that slipped through Hakuno's fading consciousness was–

Is Rex Magnus a Master?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that happened.
> 
> Chapter 17. Arbitrator


	17. Arbitrator

Back aboard Charles Patricius the Servants had gathered together. The majority of the Millennium Capital had been reclaimed, but it didn't feel like a victory. When the smoke had cleared, a Command Seal had been unleashed; one that didn't belong to the last Master on the Moon. After Hakuno fell unconscious the whole battle fell into a stalemate, leaving them with more questions than answers.

Arjuna closed his eyes in thought. 'Rex Magnus used a spell equal to a Command Seal? Not only that but he has the means to produce Servants and Oraclize the citizens of SE.RA.PH.'

Robin scratched his head. 'Yeah, I completely trashed the factory they used, but they didn't seem to care.'

'Which must mean they have more about SE.RA.PH' Gawain said softly. 'That is concerning.' Gawain tried to keep his focus on the possibility of another Master. But his attention drifted– by the news of his Master attacked by a knight dressed in full black iron.

A darkly familiar sensation gripped at his heart. He'd never been one to comprehend such emotions. But once experienced, anger could never be forgotten. It knotted around his most negative memories of betrayal and hatred. He breathed deep; there were more important things to focus on than old grudges. 

Gawain asked. 'And do you think that Rex Magnus could be a Master?'

Charlie grimaced. 'No he can't be. He has to be a Servant, there's no way.'

Tamamo hummed in agreement. 'In any event, we won't be able to move any further until my Husband recovers. 'Charlie balled his fists tightly, but kept silent. Nameless leaned against the wall, quietly observing Charlie from the corner of his eye.

'If I might offer a suggestion' Gawain interjected. 'Your ladyship, Sir Charlemagne and the Emperor have been working admirably hard. Nameless too. Perhaps it would be advantageous to swap our forces on occasion, so as to not tire out so easily.'

'I couldn't possibly leave Praetor to others' Nero stated, earning her a glare from everyone. 'Not to say that everyone is incompetent in caring for her, it's just I am the most suited for it.'

Tamamo laughed. 'That's not what I saw back at my city!'

'Gawain raises a valid point' Arjuna intervened. 'At least until we can rally more Servants. Besides it is not as though those resting will be doing nothing. The Millennium Capital is still in disarray and Rome will need constant defending.'

'You're right' said Charlie. 'We need to get more guys on our side, and then we can start a real offence.'

Nero and Tamamo nodded begrudgingly. Tamamo spoke again. 'Very well. There is also another matter I'd like to request.' Everyone looked her way.

'When the makeshift factory in my city was destroyed, a questionable amount of blue particles were released. If you can, collect some for me– it might be the key behind these Facsimiles.'

Arjuna nodded gently. 'I'll speak to my battalion about it.'

'Alright, we're on track now!' Charlie exclaimed cheerily. 'Who knows, maybe we'll come across some more Servants to join us!'

Nameless eyed Charlie; already he had become one of Hakuno's closest friends. He had to admit it himself; it felt like the blue Saber had always been there.

But Charlie knew something about Rex Magnus that he wasn't telling. And Archer wasn't overly fond of people hiding vital information. Perhaps it was hypocritical of him to think like that; after all he still hadn't gotten around to answering Hakuno's questions about himself– and there had been a lot.

Of course, Archer was a unique case. He knew of things that never came to pass; and he knew of events that could still happen. The people he once trusted led him to losing something precious and irreplaceable. If Hakuno was to continue to be trusting towards Charlemagne, then he would have to keep watch.

For her sake.

* * *

_I am Ruler Servant, Jeanne D'arc. Yes, as Arbitrator I will perform this role to the best of my ability._

_Once again, I had been summoned to this digital world, to the ever expanding SE.RA.PH. Once again, it was not to oversee a Holy Grail War, but to act in the Moon Cell's best interest._

_To purge the threat of the Umbral Star._

_However the Moon Cell is limited in its ability to think for itself; to observe everything without a heart, and to record everything without a voice. Only when I understood that did my role become clear. I would determine the truth behind this alien warrior, and judge her with my own heart._

_It is strange to think that the ones who struggled in the Holy Grail War, the victor who the Moon Cell attempted to delete time and time again would be its saviour. But it is a welcome oddity; no other person could have saved the world by saving the heralder of humanities' extinction._

The first time Jeanne had been summoned, SE.RA.PH was rough, almost two dimensional in likeness. It would have been comparable to some sparse alien desert with chunks of human-like objects tossed about.

How much had changed.

The numerous regions were vast and diverse with life. Some of the cities were even recognisable; and then there were those created from pure imagination. Humans and NPCs were living fruitful lives. This was the hopeful future she had fought to protect; and the former Titan was now part of it.

It didn't take long for Jeanne to feel the abnormal pressure in the world. Like the warping of ideals; an earnest and innocent dream tainted by the harshness of reality. This willpower was divine, an absolute power to rule. And it swallowed everything and everyone it touched.

The air was thick with particles; swirling around in ribbons of blue and black. She raised her banner and a soft golden light emerged, bathing her in its protective embrace. She had to be careful; these were the particles that had infected Servants, even the Top Servants summoned before her.

She had to know why and where they came from.

On a lone grassy knoll, backed by the distant striking lights of civilisation stood a statue. Silvery and cold, the top of the rectangular structure split into five adjacent sharp columns stretching desperately towards the stars. A circular entity was embedded into its centre, pulsing an otherworldly light.

'I should have known you'd find it, Jeanne.'

Jeanne's eyes widened as she gazed upon the child she had once known as the destroyer of civilisations.

'Altera' she spoke softly.

The child smiled sadly at Jeanne. 'Ruler... I never got the chance to say "thank you." Without your guidance, I might never have gained the courage to tell my Master my true feelings.'

Jeanne's grip on her banner faltered; her deep blue eyes softened. 'I wish I could say it is good to see you again– but it is worrying to meet you here.'

Altera closed her eyes, as if in mourning. 'You should run.'

'You know I cannot. I must confirm the nature of this statue, with my own eyes.'

Altera looked on sadly. 'No one can hope to use it, or comprehend it. It came with him; only he can use it.'

'Altera, what is this structure?' Jeanne asked.

'It is known as the Monolith.'

The voice came from behind Ruler. Deep and melancholic, it matched the feelings the particles from earlier brought forth. She turned to face the man; the way he held himself, the very power he exuded had all the hallmarks of a great king.

Ruler boldly spoke. 'I am the Arbitrator, sent by the Moon Cell. I am of the Ruler Class, Servant Jea–'

'–Jeanne D'arc' the holy man finished. 'The Holy Maiden of divine intervention. Truly it is an honour.'

Jeanne fought back a gasp. The skills that allowed her to discern the identity of Servants, the very trait that defined a Ruler Servant, had no effect on the man.

'You identify me so easily. You must be a Ruler Servant also. What is your name?'

There was something incredibly wrong with this Servant. His spirit core was warped; like ripping the pages from a book, he had torn something important from him. This unknown Ruler Servant in front of her remained stoic, even as he spoke.

'You are correct, Maiden of Orleans. I have been summoned by divine right as a Ruler Servant.'

'Then you should remain impartial. Rulers have no wish of their own– they only help people for the good of humanity. Why have you been infecting Servants and citizens?'

The man shook his head. 'Not infecting, saving. I shall assimilate this entire world, so no one shall ever suffer again. That is my divine purpose.' He stared upon the Monolith with such familiarity. Altera closed her eyes, forlorn in her expression.

'The fact that the key to the Aberrant Star is here, in my second life is proof enough. That my wish holds true. With everyone Oraclized, _the ugliness of their race will be removed.'_

Shock spread through Jeanne's frame; even Altera was taken aback. This king was free of emotion, but his words spoke in their place; that in loving humans, he also hated them.

'Your faith matches mine; your heart, your love. A world where peace and love reign forever– isn't that what you also strive for, Jeanne D'arc?'

She was speechless. This man's words could move even the most stubborn of enemies. So confident in his faith. His view... was not entirely wrong. Perhaps in her first life, she might have followed him.

'Join me Ruler, and let us bring this new world to its ultimate conclusion.'

But he is a Servant now. And the dead should not lead the living.

'I understand why the Moon Cell has summoned me. This world you speak of is something I cannot accept.' Her banner began to shine in white and gold. 'For the good of the world, I will stop you here!'

His face never changed expression. He wasn't angry or disappointed. He merely continued down his predestined path. Against Jeanne D'arc he drew his serrated sword of black and gold.

The two Rulers clashed against each other, in front of the child, and under the watch of the key to the Star she once served.

The Monolith was sleeping. It was waiting for the one who could call it to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18. Roncaveux


	18. Roncevaux

_With fallen pride the idle Oliphant horn pitifully sounds, far beyond help._

_With renewed rage the bloodied horn bellows a second time, calling his comrades for vengeance. _

_With sombre partings the split horn feebly whispers one final time. 'Goodbye, my uncle.'_

_If only I had heeded the visions in my dreams, then I could have come to your aid in time._

_My right arm has been forever lost to that that traitorous boar. There is no truer statement, none, as I stand here on this grassy hill; this lone pine tree will forever mark the place of your death. Roland, my beloved nephew, there are none braver than you._

_I hold the broken ivory horn in my calloused hands and cry. Resting at my cherished companion's feet is Durendal, sword of legend. For miles around Durendal's handiwork can be seen. Thousands of dead Saracens and a cliff face split in two. _

_All around the grass is stained red with the lives of my comrades._

_No more. This shall be the Saracens' final day. Roland, you will be avenged. I draw Joyeuse; my men, all 100,000 gaze in awe at its brilliance that shines in infinite changing colours._

_'Montjoy!' my army cries._

_For my ideals, for righteous victory, for vengeance; the King goes to war._

Hakuno kneaded at her head. So much for a peaceful sleep. The outcome in the battle for the Millennium Capital was... undecided. Hakuno was so focused on clearing out the territory she didn't realise just how strategically prepared the enemy was. As soon as they felt the foreign Command Seal the tables were turned, forcing a hasty retreat.

Back inside their floating fortress Hakuno sat up in her bed. Between listening to Lancelot's insanity and dream sharing with Charlemagne it was getting exhausting just trying to sort her own thoughts.

Charlemagne had to continue fighting without his nephew by his side. She felt his heart split in two under the pine tree he found Roland slain. Historically, the Battle of Roncevaux Pass was Charlemagne's most iconic defeat; an ambush that ensured the deaths of thousands of his comrades.

And yet, something didn't seem right. She couldn't quite place it. It was harrowing enough in the dream, but she had to know. The Regalia on her hand glowed gently as it allowed her access.

'Oh, so now you work' Hakuno muttered annoyingly. She expected images, or facts to be downloaded into her head, just like when she researched Darius III.

She blinked, and no longer found herself in her bed. She was now upright, surrounded by an ocean of thick white fog. Her feet were cold and wet; as she shifted she felt the dew drenched grass tickle her heels. How was it... so real?

'This is new...' she muttered. The Moon Cell was called the Eyes of God for a reason. The arcane supercomputer had observed and recorded all of humanities' history. It was a living piece of ancient alien technology; forever alone, watching the turn of everything.

The fog drew back a little, nestling into the small crevasses of the grassy valley she found herself in. The hills sloped and rose in waves, growing higher and higher into white stone mountains.

She was at Roncevaux Pass.

The morning sun rose, banishing the last of the fog, and her face paled. There were bodies all around her. Impaled by spears, cut by swords; there were thousands. Flags of the Frankish Empire were burning still.

This was the result of the _Basque_ soldiers; out of pure revenge, they stalked and ambushed Charlemagne's retreating forces. The sun glistened on the remnants of their bloody massacre.

Meaningless. A meaningless massacre. Why?

WHY?!

Hakuno clutched her chest; just like the Holy Grail war, the preliminaries she had fallen in resulted in the deaths of many. Two separate times, two different reasons; and yet it resulted in the same meaningless way. 

This was the battle King Charlemagne had lost.

She was no longer alone. In front of her kneeled a man in white and gold. The older man was turned away from her. He held a dead soldier's hand, and muttered words too quiet for her to hear. But in his voice the grief was painfully present.

_... Charlie? Is that really you?_

The man stood up and turned around. Hakuno shuddered; she saw his piercing eyes of burning red. They had no resemblance to the wild blue irises Hakuno had come to adore.

There was no anger. There was no burning desire for revenge. There was just a broken man. The king simply took his remaining forces and left. No other fight was to be had that day.

The fog rushed around Hakuno once more and she found herself back in bed.

She rubbed the tears from her eyes. 'You were very willing to show me that' she whispered to the Regalia. 'You summoned Charlemagne. And Rex Magnus somehow fits in with this. Why are these two relevant to you?'

The Regalia fell back into sleep. Hakuno sighed. 'Guess I'll ask the one who knows best.' She grabbed her jacket and wandered outside.

There was very little of history that aligned itself with the dream she had of Charlie.

* * *

In the cathedral, Altera watched the King. After the fight with Jeanne D'arc, he had been at rest. It was, once again, a decisive victory.

They lost the skirmish in the Millennium Capital. In return they gained valuable information; they knew the identity of every Servant against them and their strengths. They also now knew that as determined the Master was she couldn't control the Regalia. She was their strongest and by far their weakest link.

Furthermore the technology used in the Capital worked; they could mass produce Shadow and Facsimile Servants, and collect mana for his "final plan."

Each move Rex Magnus made was like chess. With one sacrificial move he gained so many steps forward.

Altera dared to move forward, creeping her way over to where he slept. His every exhale was gentle; in his slumber she was able to study him. His hair, white as snow, framed his usually stern and impassive face.

In his sleep his features relaxed, and he looked more like a boy, carefree and untroubled by his waking life.

Gold veins threaded his regal finery; she doubted that anyone could be more proud of their majestic attire than he was. Altera smiled. Scáthatch was right; there was nothing hiding this man. He was exactly as he appeared. He shifted slightly in his sleep and mumbled.

'... _Hruodland_...'

Was he dreaming? Altera knew enough that he was mumbling in Latin but what exactly he was saying she didn't know.

He opened his crimson eyes and the boy was gone.

Altera stumbled backwards slightly. 'I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.'

'No need to apologise my sister' he spoke softly. 'It was a meaningless dream anyhow.'

Her ruby eyes met his. 'Meaningless?' she asked.

Even though his voice was gentle his stern eyes were mechanical, expressionless. 'Once as a human, it would have. Now that memory no longer has any connection to me.'

'You said _Hruodland' _Altera said. The room fell silent.

Rex Magnus finally spoke. 'A reminder that even the most courageous and brazen of hearts drown in the ugliness of humanity.'

There it was again. With no scorn in his voice, it was just like what he had said to Jeanne D'arc.

_'By assimilating humanity,_ _the ugliness of their race will be removed.'_

"I don't understand.' Altera said. 'You love humans and yet you speak of them so harshly.'

Rex Magnus hunched over, placing his arms on his knees. He closed his eyes and spoke.

'Every single human wishes for peace; and yet they do not know what it means, much like a child saying words they don't understand. I must admit, I was the same before I received revelation.'

Altera looked downcast. Rex smiled softly at her. 'You needn't feel guilty. I am truly lucky to have found my mission. Thanks to you and your connection to the Harvest Star, you have given me divine purpose in bringing salvation to all.'

Altera grimaced. 'Velber has always achieved peace no matter where it went. Because there was nothing left after it _consumed_ everything. I don't know if that is peace.'

'I suppose, in a way it eliminated violence and pain' he said thoughtfully. Altera sat on the ground, looking up to him like a child watching a storyteller. He continued, 'and it will return as long as humanity continues to live like common beasts.'

'Not all of them are like that...' Altera muttered quietly, and Rex nodded slowly.

'You speak of the young Master. I admit, when I first heard of the champion of the bloodied Holy Grail War, I never expected someone like her.'

Altera smiled fondly. 'Mothe–Hakuno doesn't like death either. We've spent a lot of time talking about our lives. Acceptance came through our differences. I'm sure you two would get along if you talked as well.'

Rex Magnus smiled sadly. 'I would very much like to know this child, who appreciates the truth of war. I know she doesn't wish for bloodshed either.' Rex Magnus bowed his head in sadness. 'I fear that her soul is incompatible with my wish. She is too determined to give up her notion of freedom.'

'Yeah... she's like that' Altera slightly giggled; Rex Magnus appeared comforted by that. 'But is freedom really that bad?'

'It's a redundant ideal. True peace is a harmonious act with everyone blending together as one. When everyone has assimilated with me, they will see this perfection.'

'And what of those who are _incompatible_?'

Rex Magnus closed his eyes and thought about those burning souls who opposed him. The Tyrant, the Goddess, the Nameless Hero... and the Shadow. All who stood behind the young Master.

He wouldn't give in; he would save everyone. There would always be casualties; the ones who defied his divine rule would naturally be swept out with the coming tide, with nothing to anchor them. Altera watched him and understood what his silence meant.

'I know that this is hard for you' he said. 'If you wish to leave, I won't stop you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how much I look into Charlemagne's history and legends I always miss something, there's just too much!
> 
> 19\. Songs of legend


	19. Songs of legend

When Hakuno found Charlemagne, he was by himself. He was seated on the edge of his floating fortress; the neon city of Lost Destiny occupied his vision. For someone high spirited and full of life it was sadly strange to see him so silent and still. He reminded her of the white haired man from the Moon Cell's records; the stern and stoic older king who lamented in the loss of his nephew.

He turned around to face her; the hollowness that shadowed his face disappeared, quickly replaced by the brazen optimism she had come to know so well. A refreshing and uplifting smile that made him seem taken straight from the pages of a fantasy novel.

'You're awake!' he said in relief. 'Are you okay?'

Hakuno's heart fluttered slightly; how could his remarks always be so genuine? She smiled back. 'I'm fine, thanks.'

'I was worried– can you tell me next time you pass out?'

Hakuno laughed. 'I'll make a big poster.' He chuckled as she walked closer. She looked out towards the city. 'Mare Melum? That's our next stop?'

'Yeah' Charlie said, 'once Aunty Rome and Big Sis come back, we're gonna have a look.'

'Hmm? Where'd they go?' asked Hakuno. She sat down next to him.

'Well Tamamo said something about collecting blue particles, so she and Nero have gone back to the Millennium Capital for the night to find some,' Charlie said.

'Okay,' Hakuno muttered. She could feel Charlie's eyes pierce her as he gazed worriedly.

'You sure you're okay?'

She shook her head. 'I'm fine. Sorry about what happened at the Millennium Capital.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I got myself kidnapped, injured, and showed up in the space of several hours. I'm sorry that you all had to stop for me.'

Charlie's eyes widened. 'What are you talking about? You're the Master– It's our job to protect you while you support us with magic. If anything it's my fault.'

Hakuno laughed weakly. 'Magic, right. Tamamo's great with magic. The fact that I was able to even use Code Casts in the Holy Grail War was a miracle. Gilles de Rais is right– I'm no mage.'

Charlie growled. 'You shouldn't listen to that bastard, he's wrong.'

Hakuno jumped at his harsh tone. His words adopted such an immediate fury; it mirrored his tone towards Gilles de Rais when they clashed in Rome. Charlie's face darkened at the thought of the insane Caster. She'd almost forgotten that she wasn't the only one that Caster had gotten the better of.

Before she could apologise, Charlie's mood wildly changed; his face lightened up in cheer.

'We wouldn't be here without you! You've helped out so much; you summoned me! And you know a lot–I had no idea you had to transfer Programs like that.'

'Huh? Transf–' Hakuno remembered and her cheeks burned. Her heart thudded loudly as she stuttered. 'Oh yeah. Was kinda hoping the Regalia could have shown me a different... Sorry, I wish there was time to have done that differently.'

There was something in the way Charlie stared at Hakuno that agitated her. He just sat there, coolly observing her. Was he trying to get a reaction?

His eyes were really blue– was he always sitting that close to her?! The burning in her face flushed throughout her body. Embarrassed, she turned away, and he chuckled. Was he teasing her?!

Using his gloved hand he ruffled her hair jokingly. 'Good to know I wasn't the only one who froze up back then!' he laughed. Hakuno could feel her head spinning– the last few minutes with Charlie had been like emotional whiplash!

'Is that the only way mages can do that?'

Hakuno relaxed again and smiled slightly. 'I'm not sure; I only knew that would work because someone else had showed me. _Kiara_– her name was Kiara... Long time ago.'

And yet, the Far Side made it feel like no time at all.

'Oh, so she was like a teacher to you?'

Hakuno laughed slightly. That was a whole other story for another time. 'Well I guess she knew a lot. She sent me a few Programs, but she... wasn't a very nice person in the end.'

Charlie leaned back slightly; he tilted back his head to look at the stars. Melancholy crept behind his blue eyes as they wandered through the night sky. 

'You've sure lived an interesting life, Master' he said. 'You have just as many stories as all the Servants who follow you.'

'... I guess' muttered Hakuno softly. They silently sat together at the edge of the flying fortress as it flew closer to the neon city. Now that Hakuno had the chance to talk to him about her dream, she was at a loss for words.

'You want to talk about the dream?' Charlie asked.

Hakuno gasped. 'How'd yo–'

'Dream sharing, right? If I saw Roncevaux last night, then you must have.'

'I see...'

Silence fell between them. Charlie tried to keep a straight face, but sadness still crept through. At this, Hakuno placed her hand over his.

'Roland, he was a great knight' she said.

Charlie smiled sadly. 'Yeah he was. You know he took on almost 4000 enemies that day? He also carried 12 paladins to their resting place before he died. He was so awesome and brave. Oliver and Bishop Turpin too; they had their differences but they all stayed together until the end.'

'Their stories are adored throughout the world. They'll never be forgotten' said Hakuno.

Their stories of valour and chivalry. They were the great romantics of that century, when the paladins achieved great crusades, wielding swords and lances of myth. Those were the stories where Roland poetically wielded mythical items like the Oliphant horn, and split foreign hordes with Durendal.

And that's what Hakuno couldn't understand. She spoke again.

'In the dream, you fought the _Saracens_. You as the Christian forces battled the Muslim armies. But historically, that was a fight against the _Basques_; other Christian armies, right? In fact you were allies with some Muslim forces at the time.'

Charlie sighed. 'Yeah, that sounds about right.'

He spoke of his history like it happened to someone else. In their short time together, she had come to refer to him as a fantastical knight, the one in the stories painted by poets and sung by bards.

Perhaps they weren't just stories to him.

Charlie eyes dulled, like a little more of his life had been snuffed out. A flicker of recognition dwelled within Hakuno.

She spoke. 'Did I ever tell you I suffered from amnesia?'

He raised his eyes to meet hers and shook his head. She continued talking.

'Throughout the entire Grail War all I knew was my name. I finally found out why; the reason I couldn't remember anything was that I had nothing to remember. I wasn't actually human. Just a hollow image of another's life.'

Slightly shocked Charlie simply stared at her, silently.

'But the friends I made in that war, even the ones I had to fight made me realise. That even if you're not real, even if you're a shadow of someone else, you're still alive.

Even you've lost all meaning in your past, that's okay. Even if you miss the ones you care about that's okay too. Because the world is still here, and there'll always be something waiting for you as long as you keep moving. Just... don't stop, okay?'

Charlie straightened himself up. A small smile stretched across his face and she began to recognise her Saber once again. He opened his mouth to say something; maybe, "thank you."

It wasn't long before their moment was disrupted. They turned around to see a messy head of ginger hair in a green cloak behind them. The Green Archer leaned against a pillar silently, wearing an annoyingly big smirk.

'Am I interrupting something?' he said.

Hakuno immediately released Charlie's hand. Thankfully Charlie had already taken the initiative to reply.

'Oh Sir Robin! Great work taking apart the factory yesterday!'

'Would you quit it already with the _Sir_ business?!'

'Not a chance!'

Hakuno laughed. Robin crossed his arms and continued talking.

'Whatever. Do you happen to know a guy called Astolfo?'

Charlie gasped. 'What?! Are you kidding?! Of course I do! He's one of my best friends!' In an instant he was revived; a light spread across his face, out-glimmering the stars. 'He'll fly to the moon for a friend, but can't learn a thing! He's without a doubt the funniest, most awesome idiot ever!'

Robin scratched his head; he wasn't sure if any of that was a compliment but...

'Well the thing is he helped me escape Rex Magnus. I lost track of him, but sources tell me he could be in the City of Lost Destiny.'

Charlie jumped up. 'Then we gotta go get him! He's not strong by a long shot. Master please– I need your help!'

His eyes desperately sought for her approval; this meant the world to him. His desire, his burning purpose, she could feel it all. Hakuno liked this side of Charlie; he could take on the world with such spirit. If she could help him stay this way then there was no hesitation.

Hakuno stood up. 'Of course. The sooner the better.'

'Really? Just the two of you?'

Hakuno jumped a little as Nameless' chiding voice echoed out. He dematerialised, looking on her as if he were scolding a child.

'And how were you planning to explain to Tamamo and Nero that you went on a mission _without _them?' Archer asked.

'Uhhh... Amnesia?'

Nameless sighed, shaking his head. Both Caster and Saber were in the Capital right now. If Charlie's friend really was nearby, then they couldn't waste a single minute getting him back.

'It's not as though we're trying to take back the city' she explained. 'We're just looking around for Astolfo and then we're out.'

'Charlie nodded. 'Yeah! Just think of it like a scouting mission. Besides it's not just the two of us,' he added and motioned to Robin. 'Mint Archer here is helping, right?'

'What am I, an ice cream flavour?!' Robin whined. 'I was gonna help out a bit I guess.'

'Somehow that doesn't fill me with confidence' Nameless dryly replied. Robin shot back at him a glare. Nameless returned back to his Master, whose dark brown eyes were fuelled with determination. He sighed; nothing was going to change her mind.

'Guess I have to make sure you don't hurt yourself, ' said Nameless. Hakuno lit up excitedly at his approval. He caught her look and a familiar sentiment choked at his heart. He stiffly turned himself away from her.

'I'll go get Gawain– I know he was eager to join.'

Hakuno was left staring at his back as he rapidly retreated. Why did he always do that? She turned her attention back to Charlemagne as he stared towards the city. He murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

'I can hear the Oliphant horn calling even now.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20. Lost Destiny


	20. Lost Destiny

Mare Melum

The last time Hakuno was in the City of Lost Destiny she had just become Sovereign. Back then it was a ghost city, just a hollow maze; with no solid ground beneath them they simply darted across the rooftops and empty shipping containers that floated on a bland stretch of evening sky.

Back in the city once again, and she was struck silent. The bright full moon had nestled itself on a landscape of towering skyscrapers while the city life danced a neon light show against a midnight sky. And then there were the noises; even from up high, the streets below flooded Hakuno's ears with bustling noises she couldn't recognise.

This was nothing like Rome, or the Millennium Capital. Did the streets ever stop? Did the people ever sleep? Was this what a city was supposed to be?

'Hmm, it seems to be coming together– but it's still a long way off from being a real city,' Nameless remarked casually. Hakuno tore her eyes away from the cityscape and gaped at him.

'You mean... it's going to get bigger than this?' she asked staggeringly. Archer stifled a laugh at her jaw dropped expression. With all that had been going on since the Holy Grail war, he was quick to forget she was short on small experiences; even the simplest of details were overwhelming.

'Once the people return here it will surely grow. However I don't see the chance of any Heroic Spirits calling this place their home,' Gawain said softly. 'The air has been tainted with tragedy– no doubt a lingering memory from its origins on Earth.'

'This city is a recreation? That explains that feeling then,' said Charlie solemnly. Both he and Hakuno peered over the edge of the tower they had perched on. It was a _long _way down. The sector they had arrived in was quiet; thanks to Arjuna's efforts, some sectors had been blocked off from the rest of the city. Even so, the shields in place had started to crack like glass.

'Remember, the city is too big for us to win over in a single night,' Nameless stated. 'We're here to find Astolfo and then we clear out– but expect other Servants to be around.'

'Yeah quick and quiet just how I like it. The later they find out about us the better, maybe not even at all,' Robin added; he adjusted his crossbow like tuning a violin. Hakuno wondered if Assassin would have been a better Class for him.

'That's no fun... but it's probably for the best,' Charlie sighed. 'How do you wanna do this, Master?'

Hakuno summoned a map. 'There are no doubt scouts around the place; we should probably get to them before they call for reinforcements–'

Nameless summoned his bow and instantly struck down what appeared to be a two dimensional silvery bird. 'Guess we got our work cut out for us. Those scout birds are everywhere. And don't forget about the Shadow Servants.'

As Hakuno continued tapping on the screen she noticed that the Shadow Servants had taken a new form. They were still shrouded in black, but the lean form of a man on the prowl was hard to ignore. That and the red spear they wielded left their identity far too obvious.

'Leave one of those false Lancers to me, Master,' Gawain spoke and bowed slightly. 'While the sun may be absent you needn't fear– I will strike down as many of the enemy as you order.'

'Same here!' Charlie spoke excitedly. 'Well not the sun thing, that'd be weird.'

Nameless' eyes vigilantly scanned the area. Their current location provided a lot of cover; it would take a lot for a Servant to reach this place quickly. He turned his attention back to Hakuno.

'Stay and give the orders from here,' he said. 'And don't be afraid to use your Command Seals this time.' If it were anyone else, it would have looked like one of his many offhanded lectures. But a faint darkening in his eyes told her he was worried; she could tell that much.

'Don't worry Master, I'll drop a bunch of traps so you don't have to watch your back,' said Robin, somewhat compassionately. Hakuno nodded silently and clenched her fists; she couldn't have everyone worrying about her when they had so much to do.

Besides, she had been fighting alongside Nero and Tamamo long before anyone knew of the Regalia's existence. And a stubborn Moon Cell wasn't going to change that.

* * *

Stealth was not a talent of Gawain's; but it didn't matter when a single sword strike could clear half a sector. Even with no sun he was a one man army. The Shadow Lancer could only watch as a single strike from Galatine shattered his fake digital frame.

'This sector has been claimed,' Gawain stated proudly.

'Wha-already? So awesome!' Charlie exclaimed. Hakuno was surprised too; they weren't intending to take back the city, but stifling Gawain's style would be like switching off the sun. Metaphorically of course.

'I am moving forward to investigate the Temple area,' Gawain stated and began to sprint towards the edge of the city.

'Great work! Let me know if you find anything' said Hakuno. She continued tapping at her screens while the blue Attack Programs milled around behind her.

At least she could still command them. They had evolved from the days of the Grail War; as though the data pulled from all those tournaments had been used to update them. Now even the larger ones could slow down a Servant, if only for a moment.

Then there were these Shadow Servants, sharing the same figure as the Heroic Spirits she had come to know. A shadow in form only, yet they were missing an essential quality that made a person.

Now these Shadows looked like Cu Chulainn. In the little time she had gotten to know him, he quickly became one of their most reliable allies. She couldn't help but see a little of his Grail War Master every time he was around. What a formidable pair those two were. There was no way Lancer would have been Oraclized; she was sure of it.

Far above the Shadow Servants were the Facsimile copies; almost exact replicas of Heroic Spirits, sharing their strengths and styles; one could mistake them for the genuine article.

Combine them with the already Oraclized Servants and that was the army of Rex Magnus; how he managed to duplicate Servants was beyond her.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled slightly. Instinctively, she traced the red insignia on her hand. Perhaps it was her imagination, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

* * *

'Astolfo where are you!'

Charlie tried his best to be quiet– which he was for a time. The scouts and messengers never knew what hit them. But now all his patience was thrown out of the window of the 83rd story building he was on.

First Charlie got summoned out of a sliver of a chance, and now Astolfo, one of his paladins and treasured friends was actually here. Astolfo put himself in harm's way just so the green Archer could make it out. His selflessness was so much like Roland– perhaps that was why they got on so well. Although unlike Roland, Astolfo was calling for help; he knew it the moment Robin had mentioned him. Roland's pride got in the way of him calling for help; he won't let Astolfo suffer the same fate.

'Astolfo!'

'Geez, so much for quiet!' grumbled a voice from behind him. Robin removed his green hood and came into view.

Charlie scratched his head and laughed. 'Sorry about that Sir Robin!' Archer screwed up his face– the "Sir" thing wasn't going away anytime soon. 'But I know my paladin– he won't come if it's quiet!'

Robin sighed. 'Yeah that sounds about right for him. Anyway we probably shouldn't stray any further.'

'You're right– I don't wanna leave Master alone for too long.' Charlie turned to the city skyline and shouted one last time.

'Astolfo!'

Robin looked around casually. 'The city's big– it's not as though a single yell is gonna reach that Rider's–'

'My King! You made it!'

Charlie and Robin spun around to see a kid in a skirt perched on the rooftop next to them. Balancing on the edge of the rooftop his eyes widened in gleeful surprise.

'And Robin's here too, heyo!' His face had stretched into a big grin, revealing one tooth that slightly poked out from the side of his mouth.

'You are kidding me!' Robin exclaimed.

Charlie's eyes glittered as he jumped over to the Rider. 'Astolfo! Where have you been?!'

'Oh this and there, you know me! Oh wow, I can't believe it's you!' They were like two kids jumping up and down; picking up right where they left off and going on a tangent of overwhelming energy. Robin couldn't keep up. Suddenly, Hakuno's voice resonated to them.

'_Charlie, did you really find Astolfo?'_

Charlie grinned. 'Sure did! Oh man this is the best– for second I thought I wouldn't get to see you!'

What luck to find him so quickly–he had a paladin at his side again! But... what WAS he wearing?! Before Charlie could comment on his very-much-a-male paladin's skirt, Astolfo piped up.

'Oh hey, is that the last Master you're talking to?' he asked cheerfully.

'Sure is! I can't wait for you two to meet in person. You're gonna love her!'

Astolfo's pink braid was draped down his back; it swayed slightly as he stood up on the edge of the building. He closed his eyes and nodded, as if reaching some grand conclusion. Addressing Hakuno he cheerily spoke.

'Hmm, yeah! You seem cool. Hey Master– let's be _Oracle buddies_!'

...

The only one left smiling was Astolfo. Everyone fell silent.

Did he really say... Oracle?

Charlie closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

'Astolfo... You heroic shit-for-brains!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21. City skirmish


	21. City skirmish

The man who crouched on the top of a skyscraper was hard to forget. Hard toned muscles of a hunter born for the battlefield were boldly defined under the electric blue material that clung to his sculpted physique. His piercing red eyes scanned his district, ever ready for the next challenge. 

But no one ever came. His fingers twitched in annoyance as they traced the otherworldly marks and grooves carved into his red spear. 

It didn't matter to him that the spear was a copy; it didn't matter to him that he was a _Facsimile_ of the original, who was running around only the gods knew where– besides, in the end weren't they all just copies? And he was a far better replica than the stupid Shadow Lancers roaming about.

Besides, the first person to call him out on being an "inferior copy" would be the first to experience just how inferior his spear was.

But that was it; no one was here. Should he venture out for a little bit just to get rid of some energy? Probably shouldn't. His Servant General was a little too unreliable for his tastes. He wouldn't be surprised if that crazy Heroic Spirit had wrecked his own allies. Just to be safe, he should check up on them.

'Oi! Crappy clones,' he barked. 'You dead yet?'

No response. Not even a groan, which was pretty much all they could do. The Shadow Servants remained silent.

Wait, where were the weird bird scouts? With the agile speed befitting a Lancer he dashed over to the nearest Shadow Lancer– only to find its body disappearing into blue and black particles.

His lips drew back into a menacing grin, bearing his sharp canine teeth. Finally some action. That lame no name Archer was at the top of his list. He didn't know why, but that guy seriously pissed him off.

* * *

'Oh. My. God! There's nothing wrong about being Oraclized!'

The blackened aura surrounding Astolfo was unmistakable now; Rex Magnus had got to Rider. The entire city was wound as taut as a string.

Charlie growled. 'Of course it's wrong! It's what we're fighting against you dumbass! You're not supposed to just give in like this. Remember who you are? You're a prince, a hero! You're a giant slayer– your infamous stories are known all across Europe!'

'Ah whatever just get Oraclized with me and you'll totally see what I mean.'

'You're not listening, Astolfo!'

'I SO am listening! Something about "Europe."

'That was the last word I said!'

Robin wearily rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stood on the side; on the other end of city Hakuno who was listening in shook her head.

'What are the standards for his paladins again?' Robin muttered.

_'At least he's more into talking rather than fighting,' _Hakuno blankly remarked.

_'Did I hear something about Astolfo being Oraclized?' _asked Nameless.

_'We're working on it,' _Hakuno replied. _'Charlie! Can we snap Astolfo out of it?'_

'Sure we can!' he assured. 'Just smack him upside the head until he's back to normal!'

'_That sounds like a terrible plan!'_

_'Okay you guys work on that,' _Nameless said dismissively as he looked behind him. The blue blur of Cu Chulainn had been targeting him relentlessly. He didn't seem to recognise Nameless, which must have meant he was a copy. But he remained viciously competitive– some things never changed.

Nameless clashed against the rabid false Lancer. Swords and spears collided in majestic flashes of blue and red. The Facsimile was keeping pace for now, and he was just as sharp as his weapon. However Nameless noticed the power difference; as he stood straight Lancer was already panting slightly.

'What's the matter?' Archer mocked, 'want to take a break? I guess you do have some pretty big shoes to fill, for a copy.'

Lancer's eyes narrowed to red slits. He pointed his spear towards Archer.

'You know, I was kinda hoping you'd say that. Let's see if the pain you feel is real!'

* * *

'Come on my King,' sang Astolfo. He danced and twirled on the edge of the skyscraper. 'We'll all get Oraclized together, it'll be just like old times! Besides, _he's_ waiting for you.'

Images of _him_ flashed before Charlie. It was unlikely that the man was waiting for him. The one who wanted him silent from the moment Charlie had opened his eyes. How empty he was made in his presence. How little he felt when he ran away in fear. Silence fell between the two of them for the first time. He held his breath, staring at what his cowardly action had cost him.

'Yeah... we've sure had some good times,' Charlie quietly uttered. He drew out Joyeuse, and Robin followed his lead. 'But you are so NOT awesome right now! Time to wake you up!'

Astolfo screwed up his face like a kid throwing a tantrum. 'Urg! Guess I'll have to force you to smile then!' Astolfo yelled; his giddy voice reached the false Lancer. 'Oi Lancer, get the messengers to ask for more troops!'

Lancer snapped back at Astolfo. _'The messengers are gone numbskull! These guys got rid of 'em all!'_

'Wha-wha!' Astolfo stuttered, nearly falling off the roof. 'Then I'll just use this _other thing_ I was given! Yeah I can do... umm... what was it again?'

_'The mana points!'_ Lancer yelled furiously.

'Oh yeah!' Astolfo twirled around and snapped his fingers.

The air was thick and nauseating; Hakuno recalled the same feeling back in the Millennium Capital. But this wasn't a Command Seal; it didn't carry the same intention. It weighed on all of her friends like intense gravity.

Hakuno looked up to the sky; red lightning streaked over the city, flickering and stretching its way across the territory.

That, was a lot of mana.

Nameless moved his swords to defend against Lancer. He had the advantage against a Facsimile– but somehow his power drastically flipped. Archer's twin swords shattered like glass.

_'What the hell?!'_ He stumbled, forced backwards from the sheer force. As he looked back at Lancer, he noticed he didn't even seem slightly fatigued. The Facsimile's cuts and bruises, all them, wiped away like makeup.

Lancer laughed. 'You're in real trouble now! Don't give up on me too easily– 'cause I'm just getting warmed up!'

* * *

Hakuno wished they'd brought Tamamo along. 'We can't even beat the smaller Programs if they keep healing themselves.'

'_It can't be impossible to get past– something that big has to have points that generate mana.' _Archer's voice was strained. He couldn't move from his spot as Lancer continued to strike with a barrage of lightning quick attacks. 

'Right!' Hakuno returned to her screen.

She looked at the temple. There were a series of red blocks, stacked against each other; an equally large stack of red blocks were positioned upside down, floating above it. And in the middle, a glowing cube.

A mana generator.

_'I see it!' _Gawain's voice came through. '_Leave this to me!'_ Hakuno breathed a sigh of relief.

The second generator was next to a church. Its design was very familiar; the courtyard had a fountain lit up by neon glass lights and white stone paths. She was immediately reminded of the church she frequently visited in the Grail war. Hopefully a certain priest hadn't taken up residence there.

'_Master, don't go there by yourself!' _Archer struggled to reprimand her.

'But it's the last point!' Hakuno exclaimed. Gawain was taking care of one, on the far end of the city. Charlie and Robin were busy wrangling Astolfo. And if they didn't break the mana buff soon Archer was going to be in a lot of trouble!

'_You're safe where you are. No one's going to get you up there.'_

Hakuno grumbled. If only they could snap Astolfo out of this stupid assimilation! Beating him up wasn't going to do anything! It didn't do anything for Karna or Medusa, Drake, Lancelot–

Lancelot. She remembered; when Lancelot kidnapped her. All the anguish and rage that spilled from his soul; she had seen that, _felt_ that. All thanks to the _Ten Thousand Coloured Stagnation_, given to her by Kiara Sessyoin.

It was a disgusting Program considered the greatest cyber evil. Through digital space its user could enter another person's soul, and control them for their own selfish ends.

Last time she had a team of friends to support her– could she really handle such a complex code by herself?

She had to try; maybe this spell could be used for something good.

* * *

Charlie clashed against his paladin. Joyeuse struck Rider's lance, firing gold sparks into the night sky. Astolfo was quick and nimble; darting about with a flurry of chaotic strikes. But Charlie easily read Astolfo's moves, effortlessly parrying back his every strike.

Suddenly Robin reappeared, removing his _Faceless King,_ and fired a series of shrapnel at Astolfo.

'Woah Woah!' He stumbled backwards and tripped, falling over the building's edge.

'Shit!' Robin yelled. He didn't mean to push him, or have Astolfo just stumble over! He ran to the edge. A giant shadow with wings blurred past him, knocking him backwards. Astolfo landed back on the roof with a flourish, a flurry of giant brown feathers drifted around him.

'That was a good one!' Astolfo chirped. Rushing Robin, Astolfo used his golden lance to strike at his leg, making him fall to one knee.

Why was it so hard to move?! Robin noticed that his leg had disappeared. It was in spirit form?! 'You crazy bastard!' he yelled. Astolfo laughed jubilantly, twirling his lance around. He bounded forward and lunged again.

Another gold lance met his. The exact same one.

Charlie grinned and spun Rider's lance around. 'That trick's not gonna work with me Astolfo! I can wield every weapon my paladins could! And I'm pretty sure Bradamante wants that Hippogriff back!'

Astolfo panted heavily as Charlie pushed him back again. Astolfo whined; this wasn't going the way he wanted!

'Why is this so hard? I know! I'll get the Master– then you'll be happy, right?'

A pit of dread grew in Charlie's stomach as he realised. He sprinted towards Astolfo. 'No you don't– get back here!' he yelled. He wrapped his hand around Rider's cape.

And then he grasped thin air.

Robin gasped. 'Wha-? Where'd he go?!'

Charlie panicked.

'Quick! We have to get to the Master now!'

* * *

'AYOOOP!'

'Ah!' Hakuno spun around to see a giant flying creature. Backed in the light of the full moon she saw its wings, full and big. With the head and front legs of an eagle its yellow piercing eyes gazed down on her like prey. Its back end resembled a horse; a hybrid of both, an impossible creature– a Hippogriff! 

On top of it rode a girl– or was it a boy? His or her pink hair flew behind them as they literally appeared out of thin air.

'Whew! I love dimensional hops!' Astolfo chirped. 'Anyway you're the Master right? Hey hey, why don't you assimilate with me? It's not that bad you know?'

Hakuno took a step back. She didn't know anything about Rider; but it was now or never. 'So you're Astolfo? We're here to take you with us,' she said, as calmly as possible.

'Why?' Astolfo asked. 'You can't win. You'll get hurt, and that would make my King so sad. I can't have that!'

'I guess we both want to see Charlie happy,' Hakuno said and smiled. 'I hope we get to talk, when you're you again.'

Astolfo screwed up his face. 'I don't understand... Ah whatever! The moon makes it hard for me right now! Get her, Hippogriff!'

The Hippogriff's wings flapped harder, preparing to swoop at Hakuno. She grimaced as the creature started to dive.

Then the Hippogriff puffed his cheeks in defiance. Astolfo rapped Hippogriff on the head with his knuckles. 'Oi! Come on– aah!' Astolfo yelled as Hippogriff shook him off. Astolfo fell off, tumbling across the ground in front of a baffled Hakuno.

'Oww! What was that for?!'

'SQRAA!!'

Hakuno just stared vacantly; in front of her were an impossible creature and a legendary paladin of Charlemagne... and they were having an argument. The Hippogriff's eagle head turned to the right, ignoring his Rider. Before Astolfo could complain again, the Hippogriff vanished.

'Get back here you big– gah! Whatever!' Astolfo dusted himself off and faced Hakuno.

'Here I come!' he yelled.

'Here goes everything,' Hakuno whispered. Funnily enough, separating her soul from her mind and body was a familiar ritual; her soul was compressed into a single point. Time blurred as she saw her mind and body slowly fall away.

Astolfo was in front of her. He lunged forward and grabbed her. Ribbons of black and purple spun about, ready to assimilate.

Hakuno's soul reached out to him. Their world vibrated; streams of infinite colours streaked pass them.

And then it was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm so late! 2020's being real bitchy right now and I got distracted writing another story for another fandom I got easily obsessed with seriously I wrote about 12 chapters before I realised how late I was on this one I've got attention issues okay? *Gasps for breath* Super sorry, I haven't forgotten this one, I love it so much!
> 
> Chapter 22. Lost things


	22. Lost things

_My heart trembles._

_Hee hee... You need me that desperately._

The words played over and over in the same obscene tone. A siren's voice, her words dripping like sweet nectar yet were as ravenous as a mindless beast.

Kiara Sessyoin really was the Devil's Bodhisattva. A holy woman and a witch squeezed into one deceptively fitted nun's habit. Hakuno counted her blessings; her Code Casts were the only proof they'd ever met. But glimmers of other timelines had seeped through of what that woman was capable of. Had Kiara reached the Moon Cell's core, much would be different.

But even in death that woman's words, her feelings had engraved themselves into her Code Cast like grooves in a record. Like she was clawing her way back to life.

The Ten Thousand Coloured Stagnation was purity and insanity; insatiable lust and selfish love. It was the result of Kiara's voracious desire to plunge the world into the abyss of pleasure. In this digital age it could control anyone and in the wrong hands, one could rule the world. Or consume it.

And through some twisted turn of fate this ultimate cyber evil had ended up in the hands of the weakest mage in the Holy Grail War.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

The sensation of falling through someone's inner core was regrettably familiar to Hakuno. She was entering the most isolated and unseen part of an individual, the very person themself. It was a lion's den; the threat of being crushed was nauseating as she was pulled further and further beneath the soul's rolling waves.

Thankfully the feeling didn't last long; she landed carefully and softly gasped. It was strange; the souls she had entered before had a very different layout. It didn't matter if it was her Servant or an AI, their souls were always perfect digital structures; sunset coloured paths that stretched underneath an ambient ocean.

This was a surface not unlike the Moon's exterior. A blank, grey rocky outcrop, floating in a dark ocean, painted by stars. This was Astolfo's soul? She was expecting a battlefield to meet her but there was nothing in sight– or if there was had been long lost by now.

It was said Astolfo lost his sanity when he travelled to the Moon for a friend. Be it ghosts or memories, the Moon was the destined place for all lost things.

Still; just because the place was empty here didn't mean she was safe. Hakuno knew what awaited her at the end. She was uninvited; a virus intruding in Rider's most vulnerable space. She could only hope to find and remove the Oraclization before his self defence mechanisms activated. They would eliminate her like an immunity system– everyone always did.

_'Are you lost? Well I guess I can let you stay... I mean, if you like!'_

Wait, what did Astolfo say? That's not how this worked. He should be fighting back! It had to be a trick; a ruse for her to let her guard down. He couldn't really be that guileless!

_'Free to run, yet trapped like Caligorante– where'd I leave that giant again? _

_/Afraid._

_Ruggiero and Bradamante and Sieg and Jeanne– where'd everybody go?_

_But he's here now! Like a puzzle with the frame missing/Why is it cold?_

The further Hakuno walked, the more of the assimilation was evident. Blue and black particles clouded the space like an ominous mist. Among these twisted particles she heard a stream of thought that lacked all sense.

_From Ethiopia to the Terrestrial Paradise; to the moon and back– why'd I go again? Oh yeah to help a friend! Just like the girl lost in those ruins. The girl my king saw._

_/he's made me whole and strangely hollow._

Astolfo's stories were marvellous and fantastical. He went wherever he wished and gave away everything he had. He simply did what he felt was right– even if he failed he always did right by his own heart. She could see that now.

A Heroic Spirit that carefree and bright could do whatever he wanted. But right now he was cold and alone; the antithesis of who he was.

'You're not alone' Hakuno said softly. 'We're here. Charlie is waiting for you.'

_'Like a puzzle with the frame missing–_

_I'm one of the twelve heroes of Charlemagne. But it's hard... If I leave one for... What do I do?'_

He was becoming less coherent. The assimilation was like thorns around his heart choking and bleeding whatever little sanity he had. She couldn't poke around too much, unless she risked Kiara's program making things worse. She had to make him realise himself.

Hakuno reached out to him again.

'I can't tell you that. You'll just have to listen to your heart. You're good at that.'

_'...'_

Hakuno couldn't tell if she was making a difference. But things looked a little clearer; there was even a light shimmering in the distance. She walked towards it.

'I don't want to lose him again.'

She turned to the voice behind her. Astolfo stood slightly hunched; his eyes were clouded and lost, and her heart ached. They mirrored Charlie's desperation and mourning that night they sat together. No. She couldn't have that. She faced Astolfo square on and smiled brightly.

'We can't be afraid of stuff like that,' she said. The blue and black particles gradually dwindled. 'We have to keep going with an awesome smile on our face, just like a certain someone we both know.'

At last something clicked in Astolfo. As the last of the Oraclization faded from his soul, Rider beamed at her.

'Wow, he must have made a real impression on you!'

Comforting warmth spread through Hakuno and she recognised it immediately; a familiar fulfilling sensation that reminded her of Nero and Tamamo, Altera and Charlie. Astolfo wanted to make a contract.

He laughed. 'I guess I should stick around too! If that's alright with you.'

She grabbed his hand without hesitation. 'Of course; it'll be nice to have an extra hand at keeping an eye on Charlie' she said. Astolfo winked and nodded with confidence.

'Ok it's settled! You can count on me Master– I'm as dependable as the Titanic!'

'I honestly can't tell if that's a joke or not...' She might have to think a little outside the box with this Servant. She was pretty sure he was back to "normal"– but the next challenge didn't present itself with a lot of answers.

'... So how do we get out of here?' she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, 'dunno. You just sort of popped in– can't you do the same?'

That was helpful. Well better to try and fail, she guessed.

'Hmm, let me try.'

* * *

_"It's just a scouting mission," they said. "In and out" they said!'_

Archer grumbled; things were looking real bad. The city was suddenly plagued with Attack Programs, and the mana generators were still in place, making them so frustrating to deal with, it was downright cheating. It also screwed with Nameless' perception– he couldn't tell where his friends were, or if they needed help. Not that it mattered; thanks to the generators, his Facsimile opponent was keeping him annoyingly busy.

And to top it all off – he'd just lost his connection to his Master... again. "Troublesome" didn't even begin to describe the Sovereign.

Taking advantage of Archer's distraction, Lancer rushed in close to strike. Sparks ignited the air as Archer just barely managed to parry his attack. Damn it! He couldn't lose focus now!

_'Just hold on Master. Just a little bit longer.'_

Something in the air had changed. Like the influence of those Oraclizing particles had less weight. Nameless couldn't place it, but whatever happened clearly pissed off the Facsimile Cu Chulainn.

'Tch. Never cared for that dumbass Rider anyway,' Cu grumbled. Nameless smiled slyly– Facsimile or not, it was still satisfying to get one up on the cocky Lancer. He didn't know how, but Astolfo had been freed from the assimilation.

'Guess I gotta go back to plan A,' Lancer sighed, and backed away from Archer. Still wary, Archer raised an eyebrow.

'I wasn't aware you had a plan B,' he snarled.

'Don't get me wrong, It'd be way more fun to stick around and put the hurt on you' Lancer replied, and grinned menacingly. 'But now I gotta go for the jugular.'

Archer didn't like the sound of that.

'And seeing as how your Master just took one away from our side, I guess it's up to me to even the field.'

'What!' Archer tried to lunge at the fake Lancer, but he was met with a crowd of bolstered Attack Programs. Damn it– this was so cheating!

'Try to not take too long with these guys yeah?' Lancer replied, baring his teeth. 'I'd like to pummel you again after I've taken out the little missy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23. Salto Mortale


	23. Salto Mortale

Hakuno's head hurt. Strangely, she'd been getting used to waking up on the ground. Her head and the floor were old friends now. One moment she was in front of Astolfo inside his own soul, thinking about leaving. She hadn't even blinked and suddenly she found herself on her back, staring up at Mare Melum's night sky.

She did it. She actually did it! She saved Astolfo! And she really hoped he would wake up soon because he was, kind of crushing her.

They must have physically landed like that when she dove into his soul. How long had they been out like this? Judging by how her head felt recently knocked about, very little time must have passed in the outside world.

'Mmmrgh!' she grunted, wildly flailing her arms as she struggled to lift the unconscious Rider up. She shoved him off her successfully, making him face plant the ground.

'Ah!' she stood up, dusting herself off. Where was she?

In front of the church? That's not where they were before. Did Astolfo do a dimensional hop before they collapsed? Now that she was up close it didn't look like the church from Tsukumihara High at all. The flowers and hedges were beautifully kept around its edges and around the circular fountain. The bright neon tiles lit up the courtyard like it was stuck inside a perpetual rainbow.

And that structure... was out of place. It was definitely one of the two mana generators! Things were looking up!

_'Master, finally!' _Archer's voice boomed loudly, making Hakuno jump.

'Archer!' Hakuno shouted excitedly. 'Hey you won't believe what I just–'

_'You need to run!' _Archer cut her off. _'Lancer is coming for you!'_

'What?!' Hakuno exclaimed, 'how can I outrun Lancer?!'

_'Try to make it to another Servant– or hide! Just go now!'_

Why can't she have a moment to celebrate?! Hakuno had never heard Archer's voice so urgent before– he really couldn't help her now. She began to run, but stopped and looked back.

Astolfo was still out cold. If he was found it'd be game over for him too. At the very least she should hide him. She hurried over to him and lifted him up. Or tried to. Gah! How can someone so small be so heavy!? Placing him back down again she moved to grab his feet.

'I'm so sorry!' she panted, dragging Astolfo by his feet. But Astolfo continued to happily snooze away. At least someone was having a nice time.

The Church's hedgerow; not dignified by any stretch, but it'll have to do. She'd have to properly apologise to Rider, when she wasn't being chased by a homicidal, mana buffed Lancer copy. Tucking him underneath the green leaves, he was at least out of immediate sight. Satisfied, Hakuno spun on her heels. She couldn't go towards Archer; she'd undoubtedly run into Lancer. In the other direction there was what looked to be a maze of pipes and scaffolding. She couldn't miss it– there was a giant red crane towering over the city. She broke out into a run; if she took that path, it should lead her to Charlie and Robin.

Lancer was far faster than she anticipated. He dashed into the courtyard in a streaky blue blur.

'Please work!' said Hakuno and the Regalia began to glow. An Attack Program materialised, far bigger than any she'd summoned before. Success! Swinging its mace like arms the gatekeeper golem charged for Lancer. She didn't dare look back but she could hear Lancer toying with her newly made Golem. As she ran, she heard his looming jeer.

'Hey, I might actually enjoy this!'

* * *

_'Master!'_ Charlie yelled.

It was no good; since the mana generators had appeared, it had been a total blackout. Unless they were close by, no one could get a hold of each other. Both Charlie and Robin cut across the tops of buildings in streaks of blue and emerald against the city lights.

'I don't understand what just happened,' said Robin, who was running close behind Charlie. 'How'd Rider just disappear like that?'

'It's because of that Hippogriff he rides,' Charlie explained. 'Because of its impossible existence, that beast can blip in and out of reality, hopping in between two dimensions.'

'So basically Astolfo's teleporting,' Robin sighed, 'just great. How are we supposed to catch him if we can't even touch him?'

Charlie remembered the words he said to his Master earlier that night.

_It's our job as Servants to protect you._

He still firmly believed that– it was ingrained into him as a Servant, no matter how new he was. But Astolfo was already so far ahead of him– would he fail? What if he couldn't fix Astolfo?

Would he lose them both?

His question was partly answered when he came into the church courtyard. 'Master! Where are you?!' Charlie cried. There was evidence of a fight; the freshly destroyed Attack Programs were a clear signal. And the mana generator was still working. He must have just missed her.

'Well... I don't think we need to worry about Rider escaping,' said Robin bluntly. 'Strange place for a nap.' Charlie dashed over to Robin to find Astolfo, who wriggled slightly. He shook the sleeping Paladin.

'Noo... It's so nice and warm…' he mumbled dozily. Charlie then tried a more forceful approach– he kicked him.

'Oi dumbass! Wake up!'

'AHH! Whosit whatsit!' Astolfo yelped, bolting upright. 'Huh?! M- my king? And Robin too! Hey yo! What's up?'

Charlie narrowed his eyes. 'Don't you "what's up?" me!' he yelled. 'First, apologise! You've made a right mess of everything here! Second, get rid of these mana generators! I can't hear the Master over them. THIRD, join us already! Unless you're still crazy in which, get ready for a smack to the head!'

'Am I still crazy?! You're really questioning my mental state, Charlie?!'

Charlie sighed. 'Well, that certainly sounds like old Astolfo– just as hilarious as I remember!'

Robin raised his eyebrow; it certainly was a roundabout way to "compliment" someone. 'So, you were Oraclized after you helped me escape the Empire?' he asked.

Astolfo chirped in response. 'Yeah! I was just standing around when all of a sudden, "BAM!" "ZAP!"

Charlie lowered his voice. 'Damn it... going around pulling this kind of shit– what's wrong with him?'

'But it's all good now– the Master "De-Oraclized" me!'

'That's not a word!'

Robin bit his tongue – Charlie was one to talk given his creative vocabulary. 'Are you saying Hakuno removed the assimilation? How?'

'I have no clue! You'll have to ask her that.'

'Whatever, we'll deal with that later– right now we gotta find her!' Charlie exclaimed.

'I don't like the look of that,' said Robin, motioning to a pile of broken attack programs nearby. 'That was done by a Servant– looks like the Master had company.'

'A Servant?' Charlie asked panicked, 'which way?!'

Robin pointed his finger, 'that way– over by the construction site.'

'Right! I'm going after them, but Astolfo you're definitely getting a lecture after this!' Charlie exclaimed. Robin and Astolfo only caught a glimpse of Charlie's back as he sped off without another word.

Astolfo smiled. 'Oh my king, you know you can't get there in time.'

Robin casually rubbed the back of head. 'No way could I go up against Lancer– I'd just get in the way.' He looked over towards the still working generator and slyly smiled. But he could still cause some mayhem. Before he took a step, he felt a rush of wind from behind him. 'What was–' he started and turned around.

Damn it. He took his eyes off Astolfo for five seconds! All that was left of Rider was a flurry of feathers tumbling to the ground.

* * *

Hakuno's heart pounded furiously as she sprinted through the abandoned work site, before skidding to a halt.

Wasn't there supposed to be some streets connected after here? The "exit" was floating free from the rest of the district.

'Damn you Moon Cell!' shouted Hakuno. Of all the times it had to update the landscape! She turned around and noticed the enormous red crane towering listlessly over the city below. Looked like the only way was up. Someone had to be getting close; she started to feel Charlie's presence as she carefully scaled up the skeletal metal structure.

The city lights sure looked like pinpricks from up high; even if she was running for her life she couldn't help but admire the city. The lights melted together into the blue-black night, glistening brightly like an oil painting. Every day held a new experience for her, something she never thought she'd ever get in the Holy Grail War. It might be being a pain, but she couldn't wait to see what new things the Moon Cell had in store for the city.

She could tell Charlie was getting closer; she looked down for him, only to see one blue Lancer nimbly running along the metal scaffolding. All her effort just to reach there and Lancer made it look annoyingly effortless. In no time, he landed in front of her– 10 points. The false Lancer stared at her curiously.

'Was there a reason you ran up here? No matter.'

The oil painting was looking a lot less atmospheric now. The harsh bitter wind lashed at the crane they were on. He took a step forward, and she shuffled back.

'Come on, don't make this hard,' said Lancer, and his red spear disappeared. 'You're kinda a big thing so it's better you surrender instead of, the alternative.'

The alternative? She could guess what he meant as she felt her foot slowly slip over the edge. Suddenly an explosion was heard, and the mana filling the air drastically thinned out. Large chunks of debris were sent flying from the churchyard, and a familiar voice came through.

_'In case anyone can actually hear me, I just trashed one of the generators... no biggie,' _said Robin, rather smugly. A large cloud of purple smog rose from the explosion.

'Yes!' Hakuno breathed. Lancer just shook his head.

'It doesn't matter– I'll get to you before your friends do– and there's still one generator left.'

Lancer was right. All that was left was the generator on Gawain's end. And it had been a while since anyone had heard from him. Even then, it's not as though she had anywhere to run. If she jumped, she was dead. Fighting against a Servant, even a copy was suicidal and stupid. If she did nothing, she'd be caught.

'_Maaaster!!' _Astolfo's energetic voice was unmistakable. That's right– they'd lost a Servant.

'You're down one General,' said Hakuno, 'Rider isn't on your side anymore.'

Lancer laughed. 'Do you really think we'd leave something so important as a city to that dimwit? He's _far_ worse than the one in charge.'

'What?' Hakuno exclaimed. There was another Servant?

'Like I said, it doesn't matter. So just be a good girl and come over quietly. I'd hate to mess up that pretty face of yours.'

She couldn't play for time anymore. Astolfo was nearby and racing closer at an alarming rate. And thanks to their recent contract, his thoughts could be easily read.

What did he want her to do?

Oh no.

'_Come on, you'll look so cool!' _Astolfo laughed.

NO!

_'It'll be fine! Have a little faith.'_

_'That is so much more than a "little faith!"_ Hakuno practically screamed back! Unaware of their internal argument, Lancer stepped forward.

'Time's up little missy.' His hand outstretched to grab her.

Damn it.

'Unless you feel like _trying your luck_ against gravity,' Lancer added sarcastically. Clenching her fists, Hakuno boldly stared back at him.

'What can I say– I'm feeling pretty lucky.' Hakuno stepped over the edge and disappeared.

Lancer's eyes bulged as he yelled.

'CRAP!! I WAS JOKING!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno's totally boss!
> 
> Chapter 24. Spear beyond nature


	24. Spear beyond nature

Hakuno's eyes were closed; all thought fell away as the cold evening air raced past her body, hurtling her towards the ground. Strangely, the feeling was tranquil. If her heart wasn't pounding like a dubstep track she might've taken the time to enjoy her fall. And thankfully it was brief. A hand shot out and grasped her, pulling her onto a warm, soft bed of feathers; and when she opened her eyes she was met with a mess of electric pink hair. A large flapping of wings confirmed what she saw; that Astolfo riding Hippogriff had caught her. She exhaled loudly in relief.

'Oh yeah, you're totally the best Master on the Moon!' Astolfo laughed. 'I'm so happy I get to team up with you!'

'Sqraww!' the Hippogriff cheerily screeched in agreement.

_'Master, I saw that!' _ Charlie's voice belted through excitedly. Grasping onto the side of the crane his mouth hanged wide open. '_That. Was so. AWESOME!'_

'Thanks, but I think that's enough excitement for me,' said Hakuno weakly, 'we've got bigger things to deal with.'

_'Huh? What do you mean?' _asked Charlie. He rapidly navigated his way to the top where a certain Facsimile Lancer still stood dumbstruck at its edge.

'There's another Servant around, and I'll bet it's why we haven't heard from Gawain,' Hakuno stated, and looked at Astolfo. 'Do you know who this Servant General is?'

Astolfo screwed his face up. 'Ummm... big guy!' he stretched his arms up to emphasise his point. 'Red guy. Angry guy!'

'Big, red, angry guy,' Hakuno repeated and her face paled. 'Oh, I really hope it's not– Charlie! You need to go to Gawain!'

_'Ok! But what about Lancer?'_ asked Charlie, drawing his sword. Coming to, Lancer snapped around towards Charlie. Breaking into a sprint, he charged at the Saber like a rabid wolf.

'Don't worry; I think someone wants a rematch.' Hakuno gave a little smile as she noticed a crimson figure dart across the rooftops with fiery determination. She traced her Command Seals and they glimmered in anticipation. 'For now:

Saber I order with a Command Seal, appear by Sir Gawain's side!'

Before Lancer's spear reached Charlie, the Saber vanished instantly from his eyes. Lancer skidded to a halt. 'Ah, what now?!' he cried furiously. 

'Trace on!'

A single crimson copy of Gae Bolg struck the crane with furious force, slicing clean through the beam holding Lancer. The collapsing beam crashed through the standing scaffolding, wreaking destruction on the ground below. Whatever metal structure still feebly remained Lancer landed on, followed closely by Nameless.

'Hey!' Lancer barked. 'That's cheating!'

Archer growled. 'You're one to talk!' his twin blades materialised into his hand and he smirked. 'Now– where were we?'

* * *

Gawain moved with all the strength and finesse expected of a knight of the Round Table. His first attack narrowly missed; twisting his sword, he rotated back towards what his first strike had failed, and a heavy thud confirmed his hit. However Gawain had been at this for some time; all his strikes and slashes amounted to nothing. Every push back, every cut; and his enemy recovered effortlessly.

He had hoped he wouldn't have to fight a Servant such as Lu Bu Feng Xian ever again. For someone who trained under the glorious watch of King Arthur, even he couldn't compare against Lu Bu's versatility in martial arts. Together with his Servant Class, it was like punching a breathing fortress.

If only he could get past such an obstacle; the mana generator that gave Berserker an unfair advantage was what he relentlessly defended.

The traitorous General stopped, and then tightened his stance. This was it. In the dark Gawain chanted softly for the miracle to bless his sword, and it shined. Berserker twisted his Halberd high and placed it taut upon a mighty bow. A surge of mana exploded the very ground beneath him, shattering his own allied Attack Programs.

The bow flung loose and the halberd bled the air. Like a raging beast, like a comet, Berserker's Noble Phantasm roared towards the Sun knight.

'Joyeuse Ordre!'

The space in front of Gawain rippled and tore open, and Charlemagne leaped through. He swung his glittering blade, and a dazzling lightshow burst forward, forcing back the General's halberd.

'Sir Charlemagne!' Gawain exclaimed. Wisps of black hair danced over Charlie's no longer boyish face. His eyes were fixed ahead, and holding a stern expression, an unyielding countenance that commanded the full attention of everyone on the battlefield.

The Ephemeral King had appeared.

Straightening up, his determination never left him. Soon after, Charlie's trademark grin returned where it belonged. 'I don't know what's going on but it looks like we're fighting a Berserker now!'Charlie skipped a few steps back to align himself with Gawain. 'Do you mind if we do this one together?' he asked. Gawain's eyes brightened.

'Of course– buster cards are always the best option!'

'What the heck are you on about? Ah whatever!' Two mighty swords of legend, polished to a grand shine; they sang as the legendary knights sprang forward, delivering a series of strikes and parries. They quickly fell into a rhythm; unconsciously flowing with a natural grace that grew faster and faster, relentless to the point where not even Berserker could stand his ground.

And Hakuno and Astolfo watched it all from above. Charlie flew ahead without fear, and Hakuno's nerves flushed with red hot exhilaration. It blazed through her blood, spreading to her fingertips. Charlie danced within a pulse of life, bringing with him a thrill she missed. It wasn't so long ago that feeling made her sick to her stomach. And yet, fighting Lu Bu again brought back a yearning for that time. That time of the girl with lilac eyes and a gentle smile.

Rani VII. That beautiful, exotic girl with a honeyed scent she found so sweet and calming. It betrayed her cold, apathetic emotions. Did Rani ever share such an intense feeling in battle? Perhaps that's why she was destined to lose against a human. She wondered if Lu Bu even remembered his calculating partner with the sweet scent.

'Hey Master.'

Hakuno looked back up to see Astolfo staring at her cheekily– she'd been mindlessly staring at Charlie the whole time. 'We, uh, need to destroy that last generator,' she said, heat rising to her face. Astolfo giggled as if he just learned a secret.

'Fortunately, I have just the plan, Master,' he replied with confidence.

'Y-yeah?' Hakuno stuttered, surprised. 'What's the plan?' Astolfo's face stretched upwards into a wide toothy, naughty grin. Hakuno had a bad feeling about this.

'The plan is… CHARGE!'

With a tornado-like flap of its wings, Hippogriff dove, spiralling and thundering towards the ground. Hakuno would have screamed if she didn't think she'd swallow a thousand bugs. Hippogriff pointed down like a squawking missile towards the generator. A ripping sound of space and data blasted past the clashing Servants, decimating the generator's structure to rubble.

_'I'm still alive!' _thought Hakuno! The sentiment was clearly strong enough for her Servants to feel as Astolfo burst out laughing. Hippogriff skidded to a halt and they jumped onto the ground. 'That. Wasn't a plan Rider!'

The result was instantaneous. The air fanned back out and the mana dissipated. The false Lancer soon felt the effects as a rapid succession of strikes fell against his body, and Archer finished him off.

However, the Flying General still remained. A tense silence followed as Berserker stood still with his spear ready. Charlie and Gawain backed up to Hakuno and Astolfo, preparing for the Berserker's mad charge.

Lu Bu's breathing stilled; as though he was carefully considering his next move. One might even say he was _listening_ to someone.

_Now is not the time. Wait for your chance: it will come._

A pair of lilac eyes. Strategic lilac eyes. Not the same ones his previous Master held, yet hers were strangely reflective of another time.

For the sake of _his own_ victory, he would listen to that cold strategist again; the only one Lu Bu ever trusted in his life. Lu Bu's spear clanged on the ground; a series of blue rings appeared, circulating around him, and he vanished.

'Well… that was random,' said Hakuno.

'Indeed,' said Gawain. 'I wonder what changed his mind.' The city fell into silence as the Shadow Servants and Attack Programs waned into the distance. 'I thank you all for your help. I couldn't fight Berserker on my own.'

'What are you talking about? You were standing against a buffed Lu Bu by yourself for so long!' Charlie exclaimed. 'And we won in the end! Right?'

'Everyone's gone– looks won to me.' Hakuno turned to see Nameless walk up to her. 'Nice work, Master. Maybe next time you can run at Lancer's spear instead of falling.'

'Hey, I caught her! My new Master was totally in safe hands– no– _wings_!' Astolfo sang.

'So you really are back,' Charlie sighed. Astolfo laughed breezily and Charlie smiled in relief. A spark returned in his eyes– it made the entire night and all its dangers worth it. 'I just gotta ask one thing– what in Heaven's name are you wearing?! You're a Paladin; why are you wearing that skirt?!'

'Hey I got a great reason for wearing it!' yelled Astolfo, and he did a twirl. 'Besides, don't I look really good in it?'

'That's the problem!'

Gawain sidled over to Hakuno. 'What energy they have! I wonder what the rest of his Paladins are like.'

'Makes me wonder how they ever got anything done,' Hakuno muttered. The familiar scent of smoke and rain accompanied Robin as he swaggered slowly over to the group.

'Whew, I could do with a smoke,' he said, 'cigarettes are always the best after a job well done. Got a light _Red Archer_?'

'Not every Archer smokes like a forest fire, _Green Archer_,' said Nameless dismissively. 'Although I agree with a job well done.' The street lights fade, giving way to the golden light of a new day. The morning shined through the city streets, lighting up the results of their hard work and Hakuno dared to smile.

She can do this, she thought. Her eyes met Charlie's, knowing his feelings matched hers. As long as they all had each other, they can win.

Nameless turned back to Hakuno. 'We might have won here, but I fear you have a bigger fight ahead of you back at base.'

Never a moment to savour her victory, Hakuno thought as she remembered who exactly was waiting for her when they returned.

'… Maybe we can get back before they do?' she said optimistically.

She was very, oh so very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪ Bought myself new notebook, doo-dah, doo-dah,  
hope this one won't suck and crash, and lose all mah work.♪
> 
> Chapter 25 . . . Or so they say.


	25. ... Or so they say

I had a dream last night.

I was in a dark room, infinitely huge and terribly small at the same time. The only light came reflected off the floor laden with the golden spoils of battle. Despite the enormity of the cavern I remained seated, hugging my knees to compensate for my size.

I was gigantic. I looked down upon humans and saw them as dolls. All they could do was look on in fear, and hate me like the monster I was. 

But there was only one "doll" in front me. She was a plain little girl in a dress with a green sash. So fragile; I could crush her under my thumb. She listened to me with eyes free of judgment, and I told her of my purpose. I never once held back telling her how I had, and will continue to destroy humanity's very existence. And yet she never once hated me.

Inside my prison, I cradled her in my hands like a bird with a broken wing. This girl with no past and no future; my enemy, my Master, my prisoner. And she smiled at me. She smiled only at me.

That was the day I truly lost.

_. . . Yes. It was a wonderful dream._

Altera walked through the cold halls of the palace of Rex Magnus Karl. It felt…

Cold. Distant. Lonely.

It seemed the destiny of all those touched by the Umbral Star to be alone. If only Karl had someone to look to, like Altera had back then. If only he had someone like Hakuno to share with in his loneliness. Even with these assimilated Servants around, sharing his sentiments, still, he remained as distant as the star that roamed through the black. That's all she had learned of him in the short time she had truly met him.

A clatter of plates and pans broke Altera from her thoughts. As she moved closer to the sound she heard the sullen voice of the Sun Lancer.

'Did you cook this, Captain?'

'Hah! You kidding?! I've never cooked in my life! Not unless you count stale crackers and barrels of hard liquor!' Francis' Drake's laugh was unmistakable– and the complete reverse of Karna's tone. Curious, Altera rounded the corner to see a large table, laden with meats, fruits and pastries. A delectable aroma of worldly cuisines assaulted the air. Drake gestured towards her.

'Hey there! Feeling hungry?' Drake said, and Altera almost drooled. Seeing such a feast flooded her memories of Tamamo's and Nero's nightly buffets. The tastes, the smells and textures; her mother's joyful expression. . .

'– Well this isn't much of a party now, is it kid?' Drake complained, 'all we got here is the beanpole and the weirdo with the bug eyes standing in the corner– aaall the way over there!' she shouted towards Gilles de Rais. Hunched over in the corner his eyes darkened and glared at Altera– if she wasn't the Titan of Destruction he might have scared her.

'I apologise Captain– my social skills are E-ranked at best. I'm afraid I will never be able to match your spirit for merriment,' said Karna gloomily. 'Astolfo would have been a better choice, but it seems Miss Hakuno has removed his Oraclization.'

Altera fought back a gasp. Mother did something like that? The Oracle technology was from the Umbral Star itself– for something to counter its power was unheard of. Hakuno was making herself an even bigger target with her enemies now.

'– Scáthatch would have also been here, but something in Mare Origo has caught her attention. I could find Lu Bu or Lancelot if you wish,' said Karna.

'No, those guys are even worse!' said Drake, and she took a large swig of ale.

'What's going on here exactly?' asked Altera.

Drake grinned. 'My boys hauled in all of this from a territory I claimed; after Berserker's loss in the city I figured we needed a morale boost. So let's feast to our heart's content! You know what they say– An army marches on its stomach!'

Karna's eyes widened. 'Is that how one judges the efficiency of an army? If that's how it goes then your fleet surely must engorge themselves every night to the point where they burst.'

'Hah! You bet they do!'

There was no need for more people; Drake's spirit alone was enough to fill the empty halls. Just like Nero.

…

If only Karl had someone like the loved ones she had left behind. Altera took a seat while Drake piled a literal pyramid of food for her. It tasted good, and warmed her bones. Even so it stuck to her throat a little. Karna looked on, his ice blue eyes somewhat sympathetic.

Mother. My Master. No, not anymore.

_I wonder what kind of dream you are having. _

* * *

Hakuno woke up exhausted. The effects from resting in her room did restore her body; but this was a type of exhaustion she was familiar with. Kind of like shifting sand on the surface of an earthquake– you just can't keep yourself together. She should have expected this; after all, she did separate her soul from the rest of herself.

It was an absolute gamble, but it was worth it– because of that she could use Kiara's Codecast and save Astolfo. Too bad Nero and Tamamo didn't see it that way at first. The moment they returned to Charles Patricius, Hakuno was met with a full-blown tackle (of love!) from Tamamo, pinning her to the ground. Any effort she had expended to look cool in front of her team vanished as Charlie and Astolfo could only helplessly watch Nero drag her by her jacket collar to her room.

Bleary eyed Hakuno fidgeted under the covers, alerting Tamamo. The bed dipped as she leaned over her eagerly.

'Good Morning, my husband! I hope your dreams were pleasant.'

Hakuno yawned. 'How long have I been asleep?'

'Ten hours,' Caster replied worriedly, 'Nero and I have been taking turns watching over you– how lucky you woke up with me.'

'Why does my cheek hurt?'

'Oh, who knows!'

Hakuno sluggishly moved upright. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make everyone wait.' She began to edge herself out of bed when Tamamo's hand grabbed her shoulder.

'Please take it slow. You must take time for your body to adjust. You had your soul separated from your mind and body. I can see the strain it's placed on your digital frame.'

Ah. The Codecast. She felt bad for making Tamamo worry; she looked like she hadn't had any rest either.

'I'm sorry, I'll be more careful in the future.'

'To willingly use something so nasty– could it be your standards of good and evil are falling?' Tamamo mused to herself and her voice darkened. 'I can totally go along with that. Where should we start then?'

Why was Tamamo using her "S.E.R.A.P.H Queen" voice? The sly smile of a goddess eyeing her prey stretched across her face and Hakuno stammered. 'Wha-no! It was just in the moment– wait, are you messing with me?'

Tamamo playfully laughed. 'I know you would never do that– only you could give something so evil a beautiful purpose.' Hakuno stared at her Servant, so effortlessly elegant and graceful, and smiled. From the side of the bed Tamamo pulled out Hakuno's jacket. 'Looks like you played a bit too hard while we were away, so I took the liberty of fixing it for you!'

Hakuno laughed quietly. 'Thanks, I suppose it did get a bit crazy back then.'

'Yes if I didn't know any better I'd think a tiger had mauled your arm.'

Hakuno instinctively grabbed her right arm; she had no jacket to hide it anymore. 'Oh. Well, that's…' Hakuno mumbled, trailing off. She felt ashamed. She never wanted to hide anything from her Servants, but she also hoped that the marks she made would simply go away; that they weren't too bad.

Now that she could see them, it looked far worse. In the soft lighting the angry red scratches were very noticeable. The feeling of something lingering just under the skin never went away.

'It's been like that ever since Velber was destroyed, right?' Tamamo asked. Guess there was no point in hiding it; judging by the unsurprised look on Tamamo's face she knew what was going on better than Hakuno did.

'Sometimes the Regalia makes it worse,' Hakuno started, 'but it seems to be better recently.'

'The Moon Cell's still fighting you, I guess some things never change,' Tamamo joked. 'Still though, you haven't done it as much in these last few days. I suppose Charlie is a nice distraction.'

'Mmm, I guess.' It was true; it's hard to believe that only a few days ago, she'd never met Charlie. Being around him was fun. Even with the loss of Altera and the threat of the Moon Cell being invaded; everything was warmer and brighter with him in the picture. Now with Astolfo in Charlie's life, Hakuno couldn't wait to see the adventures they'd all go on. All that was missing was Altera. Tamamo's face lit up in glee.

'Still though, you must be happy. You won without using the Moon Cell– it was all you! You're getting stronger– soon you'll be better at magic than me!'

Hakuno laughed. She couldn't help it when Tamamo was like this. Out of all the versions she had seen of her Caster Servant, she liked this one the most. Seeing her Master laugh made Tamamo smile like sunlight. 'Well then, shall we go join the others? You must be starving by now.'

Hakuno's stomach responded loudly. 'I guess that means yes!'

'Well then, let's not keep the Emperor waiting– you know what she's like with celebrations,' Tamamo said as they both walked to the door.

'What do you mean "celebration?" Hakuno asked, but stopped herself. She already knew the answer. The door swung wide open and in the garden area outside was a large, red silk lined table, and spread from edge to edge was a feast of delightful tastes and smells.

There the Emperor was, boisterously speaking with Astolfo and Charlie. 'Praetor! What excellent timing you have!' Nero shouted, and they all ran over excitedly.

Of course– for Nero, every day was a celebration.

'Now we can have breakfast– about time, I'm starving!' Astolfo chirped, bouncing up and down.

'I'm sorry, you didn't have to wait for me,' Hakuno said apologetically.

'Ah don't listen to him Master– Astolfo's ALWAYS hungry!' Charlie exclaimed, eyes glittering with excitement. 'I remember this one time back in–'

'Ah! Storytelling is forbidden until we start eating!' Nero announced, 'that is the Roman way!'

'Everything's the Roman way…' Nameless muttered from under a nearby tree. As if they were commanded (and Hakuno realised they probably were), every Servant began to make their way over to the table. Robin, Gawain, even Arjuna, hesitantly. The assault of spices and meats soon invigorated everyone, and Nero beamed.

'Yes, it is as Napoleon himself said– An army marches on its stomach!'

Charlie laughed with such life. 'This is too awesome– a proper Roman party!' He caught Hakuno's eye and a familiar rosy warmth spread through her, she couldn't help but smile back.

If only Altera was here, she thought. She would love this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could call this the end of Part 1. Things will be shuffling up a bit for story progression. Hope you're enjoying this so far!  
Chapter 26. Debug


End file.
